Les liens du sang
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Vicki a fait son choix, mais finalement les choses sont encore pire, mais lorsqu'elle arrive et perd connaissance dans le bureau de Celluci, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de la conduire auprès d'Henry, son rival pour le coeur de Vicki...
1. Chapter 1

**Les liens du sang**

_Fanfiction : Blood Ties._

_Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ma première fic Blood ties mais pas vraiment ma première fic !!!!_

_J'ai découvert cette série grâce à Karelle et grâce à Blood ties je me suis fait une amie !!! Mimy voilà je publie enfin le début de cette fic où tu as été si enthousiasme à me donner des idées ! Merci à toutes les deux pour votre engouement pour cette fic !!!_

_Ship : Henry/Vicki… désolé Mike et moi c'est pas trop ça, mais il est présent quand même !!!!_

* * *

Commissariat. 

Mike Cellucci étudiait tranquillement un dossier avec Kate quand il vit arriver Vicki Nelson, son ancienne partenaire qui avait embrassé la carrière de détective privé à cause de son problème de vue. Il était en colère après elle, tout deux s'étaient assez violemment disputés deux semaines auparavant. Pourtant quand il l'a vit approcher il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vicki était très pale et titubait en s'approchant. Mike, inquiet se leva et contourna son bureau pour faire un pas vers elle. Mais avant qu'il est pu faire quoique se soit, la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

Mike : Vicki !

Il s'approcha et prit son pouls, elle était brûlante de fièvre. Il lui prit le poignet et se rendit compte que ses tatouages dû au démon étaient très rouge.

Mike : Mon D.ieu, Vicki.

Kate : J'appelle une ambulance.

Mike : Non !

Kate : Mais…

Mike : Ca ira, je vais la ramener chez elle.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, il avait oublié qu'elle était si légère. Prenant la direction du parking, il ne savait pas quoi faire, vu ses marques il savait qu'à l'hôpital, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour elle. Il n'avait probablement qu'un seul choix et celui ci ne l'enchantait guère. Il l'installa à l'arrière de la voiture et prit le volant, il avait fait son choix, pour le bien de Vicki.

Appartement de Henry Fitzroy. 

Allongé dans son lit, Henry avait du mal à dormir, Vicki lui manquait cruellement, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois, depuis que… Enfin si il l'avait vu, il l'avait suivit à maintes reprises pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Mais elle avait clairement exprimé le faite qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et il le lui accordait, il ne voulait pas la perdre enfin pas pour le moment. Il quitta son lit et se rendit dans le salon, s'installant à son bureau pour dessiner. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention, on allait bientôt frapper à sa porte, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec horreur, Vicki dans les bras de Mike. Il les laissa entrer.

Henry : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Mike : Je ne sais pas, elle est arrivée au commissariat très faible et elle s'est effondrée.

Henry : Pourquoi ici ??? Je ne suis pas médecin.

Après l'avoir allongé sur le canapé, il lui montra les tatouages des poignets de la jeune femme.

Henry quitta la pièce sans un mot, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Mike. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau froide et des serviettes. Il posa le tout sur la table basse, mouilla une serviette et la passa sur le front de la jeune femme. Doucement de sa main libre, il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Elle bougea et murmura le prénom d'Henry sans pour autant reprendre connaissance.

Mike : Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Henry : Je ne suis pas un médecin, comment veux tu que je sache.

Mike : C'est toi l'expert en magie.

Mais au moment où Henry allait lui répondre le portable de Mike sonna. Le flic répondit, s'éloignant avant de revenir vers le vampire.

Mike : Je dois retourner au commissariat, je te la confis.

Henry : Tu crois vraiment que je lui ferais du mal ?

Mike : Tu lui en as déjà fait. De plus ça fait un mois qu'elle ne veut plus te parler, je crois pas que se soit sans raison.

Henry : Je te rappelle qu'elle ne te parle plus à toi non plus.

Mike : Mais elle venue vers moi…

Henry : Parce qu'on est en plein jour…

L'inspecteur Mike Celluci quitta l'appartement de son rival à contre cœur. Henry reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment brûlante de fièvre et il était inquiet. Avec toutes les précautions du monde il souleva la jeune femme et la conduisit dans sa chambre, pour l'allonger confortablement. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, il lui caressa la joue et laissa courir ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque, sa peau était moite, elle devait au moins avoir quarante de fièvre.

Vicki : (faiblement) Henry…

Elle venait d'entre ouvrir les yeux.

Henry : Je suis là, Vicki…

Vicki : Ca me brûle…

Elle lui tendit ses poignets avant de les laisser retomber sur le lit. Les draps de soie étaient couvert de sueur.

Henry : Ca va aller, on va trouver la solution.

Vicki : Comment je suis…

Henry : Arrivé ici ?

Vicki : Oui…

Henry : L'inspecteur Celluci t'a conduit ici, à cause de tes marques.

Vicki : Je préfère être ici…

Henry : Repose toi.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et se rendit compte à quel point elle était faible, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude. Le jeune femme plongea dans le sommeil, peuplé de cauchemars. Depuis le salon, Henry gardait une oreille sur la jeune femme tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ses dessins. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, d'autant plus que la nuit allait bientôt se lever, et il ne voulait pas confier la jeune femme à Mike, et ce même si il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait blesser Vicki. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas rester là, il avait besoin de se nourrir, pas le choix. Coreen ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pensé pas avant, il se dirigea vers son téléphone…

TBC…

* * *

_Alors… Je sais que il n'y a pas beaucoup de connaisseurs en France de la série mais bon… Je vous la conseille grandement !!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà un petit chapitre de plus, bonne lecture…_

* * *

Cinq heure trente…

La chasse avait été bonne, Henry se sentait prêt à entamer une journée sans dormir pour veiller sur Vicki, il était passé entre temps au bureau du Docteur Segara pour essayer de puiser quelques renseignements susceptibles de l'aider.

Segara : Tu m'as l'air vraiment inquiet pour elle. 

Henry : Bien sûr que je suis inquiet pour elle, c'est ma partenaire.

Segara : Je t'en prie ne me ment pas à moi, Henry. 

Henry : Elle est pénible, elle se met en danger pour un rien. Elle sort la nuit seule alors qu'elle y est aveugle. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur elle. 

Segara : Ce n'est pas ce qui te dérange le plus. 

Henry : Non… Je… Elle me repousse continuellement. Et pourtant quand je suis près d'elle, je sens son cœur battre plus vite. 

Segara : Si tu l'aimes, donnes tout pour l'avoir. 

Henry : Mais quand je l'ai eu, je l'ai perdu. 

Segara : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_FLASHBACK_

_Appartement de Henry. Un mois plus tôt. _

_Henry et Vicki étaient littéralement trempé jusqu'aux os, ils venaient de poursuivre un démon dans toute la ville sous une pluie battante. Henry revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit une serviette sèche et moelleuse à la jeune femme qui le remercia avant de se sécher le visage et les cheveux. Henry ferma les volets, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. _

_Vicki :__ Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, avant d'attraper froid. _

_Henry :__ Tu es trempé, tu devrais plutôt prendre une douche chaude le temps que je fasse sécher tes vêtements. _

_Vicki :__ Henry…_

_Henry :__ En tout bien tout honneur. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid. _

_Il lui sourit._

_Vicki :__ D'accord. Et puis de toutes façons j'aurais du mal à trouver un taxi aussi tôt. _

_Il l'entraîna vers la salle de bain et lui donna de quoi se laver, se sécher et s'habiller. Lui se rendit dans sa chambre pour se sécher et se changer. Quand il rejoignit la salon elle était là, debout, une chemise trop grande sur le dos et un caleçon lui faisait office de vêtements. _

_Henry :__ Viens. _

_Elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre, et il s'installèrent cote à cote dans le lit pour regarder un DVD. Et même si le jour se levait à l'extérieur, Vicki se sentait fatiguée et tendue. Henry lui massa les épaules avec douceur, il la sentait se détendre sous ses doigts. Il se mit à sentir ses cheveux, elle sentait bon le shampoing. Il lui posa un baiser derrière l'oreille. Elle ferma les yeux sous cette caresse. Elle pencha la tête lui laissant un meilleur accès à son cou, il prit le mouvement de la jeune femme, pour un accord tacite. Un à un, il enchaîna les baisers, elle finit par se tourner vers lui et lui rendit son baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec passion, dans un ballet des plus sensuelles. Il lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit avant de reprendre le baiser, il lui frôla l'épaule avec tendresse. Cette femme le rendait dingue. Il lui retira un à un les boutons de sa chemise qu'elle portait à merveille, il lui dénuda l'épaule et l'embrassa, puis l'autre, à chaque partie de son corps qu'il dénudait, il posait un tendre baiser. Les unes après les autres, les caresses se firent plus pressente, tout deux demandaient toujours plus de l'autre. _

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit mal, elle sentait qu'elle avait fait une erreur et ça lui faisait peur. Doucement elle se dégagea des bras d'Henry et quitta la chambre. Récupérant ses affaires qui devaient désormais être sèches, elle quitta l'appartement en cette fin d'après midi ensoleillée. Henry attendit qu'elle est quittée son appartement pour se lever à son tour, une fois au salon il ramassa la feuille de papier qu'elle avait laisser sur la table basse. _« Henry, Je suis tellement désolé… »_ Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser fuir et pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir. Elle devait faire ses choix par elle même. Il savait que Vicki était une sorte d'animal sauvage complètement indomptable, il l'avait compris dès le début de leur collaboration. _

_FLASHBACK_

Segara : Et tu en as parler avec elle ?

Henry : Elle ne veut plus me parler, elle ne viens plus me voir. 

Segara : Et toi as-tu été la voir ?

Henry : Je suis un idiot. 

Segara : Pratiquement 500ans d'existence et tu n'as toujours rien compris sur les femmes, Henry. 

Henry : Je dois rentrer, le soleil va bientôt se lever. 

Segara : Oui retourne auprès d'elle. Si son état s'améliore, appelle moi. 

Henry : Oui, merci d'avoir chercher. 

En un clin d'œil, il disparut.

Appartement d'Henry. 

Il entra chez lui faisant sursauter Coreen. 

Coreen : Bonjour. 

Henry : Bonjour. Comment va Vicki ?

Coreen : Pas vraiment d'amélioration. Le fièvre est toujours là. Elle a beaucoup déliré dans son sommeil. Mais maintenant elle est entre de bonnes mains avec toi alors je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin de repos. 

Henry : Merci.

Coreen : Tu veux que je vienne se soir ?

Henry : Oui volontiers. 

Il posa un paquet sur la table basse. 

Coreen : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Henry : De la nourriture.

Coreen : Oh…

Henry releva les yeux sur l'assistante de Vicki. 

Henry : Pour Vicki, pas pour moi, j'ai déjà dîner. 

Coreen : Okay. 

Elle quitta l'appartement et Henry se dirigea directement dans la chambre. Vicki était toujours allongée, les draps étaient trempés. Il souleva la jeune femme pour l'allonger sur le canapé afin de pouvoir changer les draps. Quand il l'a recoucha, elle ouvrit les yeux. 

Henry : Hé ! 

Il mouilla une serviette et la lui passa sur le visage pour la rafraîchir. 

Vicki : J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, je me suis jamais sentie aussi mal. 

Henry : Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Pas avant que je te dise ce que j'ai à te dire.

Vicki : Quoi ?

Henry : Pas maintenant. Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger. 

Vicki : Je n'ai pas faim.

Henry : Je t'ai pas demandé si tu avais faim, mais tu dois manger pour guérir. 

Vicki : (cynique) Oh comme toi alors !!

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un bol de soupe et une serviette de table. Il l'aida à se redresser puis tendit une cuillère de soupe, elle l'accepta et ferma les yeux sous l'effet du liquide chaud qui descendait dans sa gorge. 

Vicki : Je peux manger seule. 

Il lui tendit le bol et la cuillère, elle essaya de les prendre mais laissa retomber ses bras sur le lit.

Vicki : Peut être pas finalement. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Henry : Mange un peu, et je te ferais couler un bain. 

Vicki : Henry.

Henry : Oui ?

Vicki : Merci. 

Henry : Tu me remercieras quand tu seras guéri. Les marques te font toujours mal ??

Vicki : Oui. 

Il posa le bol, et lui prit les poignets, les tatouages d'Astaroth étaient très rouge. 

Vicki : Ca a l'air de t'inquiéter. 

Henry : Oui. Ceux sont des marques démoniaques je te rappelle. 

Vicki : Merci de me le rappeler… Je suis fatiguée… 

Henry : Je vais aller te faire couler un bain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il avait porté la jeune femme dans la salle de bain et l'avait aidé à se laver. Sa propre nudité la mettait mal à l'aise devant lui, pourtant il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne fit pas non plus de commentaires sur sa beauté, rien qui puisse la mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme. Une fois sèche, il l'aida à mettre un pyjama de soie que Coreen avait amené avec d'autres vêtements. Touts deux quittèrent la salle de bain, mais il ne la porta pas, elle voulait marcher, il se contenta de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Dans le salon se trouvaient Coreen Fennel et Mike Celluci. 

Coreen : J'avais oublié mes clefs. 

Henry : Et toi ?

Mike : Je passais voir Vicki avant de prendre mon service. 

Henry ne supportait pas vraiment de le voir chez lui mais il s'abstint de tous commentaires, pour le moment seule Vicki comptait et il était près à tout pour la reconquérir. Il l'entraîna vers le canapé et ne la lâcha que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle soit bien assise. Il était protecteur avec, peut être un peu trop, mais il ne pouvait s'y prendre autrement, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui apporta une couverture, et Mike était agacé par les attentions que le vampires portait à son ex-partenaire. 

Mike : Comment tu te sens Vicki ?

Vicki : Mieux. 

Mike : Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Vicki : Je préfèrerai rester ici. (à Henry) Si ça ne te dérange pas. 

Henry : Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le désires. 

Vicki : Coreen, tu pourras me ramener le dossier Madelstein quand tu viendras se soir…

Henry : Non, Vicki, tu as encore besoin de repos, je peux sentir ta fièvre d'ici. 

Ils se dévisagèrent, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison et elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Coreen : Inspecteur Celluci, vous me raccompagnez chez moi ??

Mike : (réticent) Bien sûr.

* * *

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà un nouveau petit (en faite long enfin je pense) Chapitre… Et… Et mon entraînement de twirling m'a tué aujourd'hui alors j'ai rien à dire… à part Bonne lecture !_

Une semaine plus tard. 

Vicki commençait à tourner en rond dans l'appartement de Henry Fitzroy, ses marques étaient encore rouges, mais tous les autres symptômes avaient disparu. Henry qui était entrain de dessiner l'observait, cette image d'animal sauvage indomptable lui revint en mémoire.

Henry : Vicki !

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever dehors et les volets étaient fermés.

Vicki : Il est temps que je reprenne le travail, j'ai besoin de voir la lumière du jour.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes, montrant ses poignets à eux deux.

Henry : Ce qui t'a rendu malade est encore là, tes marques sont encore très rouge…

Vicki : Et douloureuse. Mais j'ai besoin de travailler.

Henry : Tu feras attention ?

Vicki : Oui. Promis.

Il lui caressa la joue et posa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle lui caressa la joue à son tour.

Vicki : A plus tard, Henry.

Elle attrapa son sac et quitta l'appartement.

Victoria Nelson Investigation. 

En passant la porte, Coreen lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était heureuse de revoir son patron prête à l'emploi comme on dit.

Coreen : Ca fait du bien de te revoir ici.

Vicki : Ca fait du bien d'être ici.

Coreen : Alors c'est comment de cohabiter avec un vampire ?

Vicki : C'est troublant, mais je te rappelle que j'ai été malade toute la semaine.

Coreen : C'est troublant parce que c'est un vampire ou parce que c'est Henry ?

Vicki : Je ne connais aucun autre vampire à part Henry, juste pour information.

Coreen : Je peux avoir des détails ?

Vicki : On a pas du travail ?

Coreen : Euh… à part le dossier Madelstein, non pas grand chose.

Vicki s'installa à son bureau et commença à travailler mais après quelques heures la lumière du soleil commença à lui faire mal aux yeux. Elle ferma le store, avant de se réinstaller derrière son ordinateur. Coreen entra au même moment.

Coreen : Oula il faut noir ici.

Vicki : Je ne trouve pas tant que ça… La lumière me faisait mal aux yeux.

Coreen : Tu as l'air fatiguée. J'allais chercher à déjeuner mais je crois que tu devrais plutôt rentrer.

Vicki : Ca va aller…

Pourtant elle ne pu se retenir de masser ses tempes. La lumière lui donnait mal à la tête.

Coreen : On ne dirait pas, je vais t'appeler un taxi.

Vicki : Non…

Coreen : Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Coreen s'exécuta et tout deux attendirent dehors. Vicki se cachait les yeux, elle avait vraiment du mal à supporter la lumière du dehors. Le taxi arriva et Coreen lui donna l'adresse de chez Henry.

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper, elle savait qu'il avait senti sa présence et probablement depuis le moment où elle était entrée dans l'immeuble. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir ce qui était plutôt logique. Elle retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Vicki : Henry.

Henry : Je suis là.

Dans le noir, elle suivit sa voix, il alluma un lampe de chevet qui diffusa une lumière tamisée, puis il lui ouvrit ses draps pour qu'elle vienne se coucher à ses cotés. Elle s'allongea à coté de lui et se blottie dans les bras du vampire au plus grand plaisir de se dernier. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

Henry : Je pensais que tu passerais plus de temps dehors, la lumière du soleil te manquait.

Vicki : La lumière du soleil me fait mal aux yeux.

Il la serra dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser.

Henry : Alors tu es venue ici.

Vicki : Coreen a donné ton adresse au chauffeur de Taxi.

Henry : Alors tu ne voulais pas me voir…

Vicki : Si.

Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Il inhalait l'odeur de sa peau, elle sentait bon le jasmin, sa langue goûtait le café sucré comme elle l'aimait. Elle l'enivrait littéralement. Son cœur battait plus vite. Il la fit glisser sur le dos reprenant la course de ses baisers, il descendit jusqu'à son ventre, avec douceur il remonta son haut laissant apparaître son nombril mais alors qu'il allait y poser un baiser, il se redressa brusquement et quitta le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise et se redressa, il était visiblement très en colère.

Henry : Comment as-tu pu… ??

Il se dirigea vers l'étagère et en fit tomber tout ce qu'elle contenait. Sa respiration était saccadé, il était furieux, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et ça lui faisait peur.

Henry : (criant) Tu portes SON enfant et tu viens dans MON lit !!

Vicki : De quoi est ce que tu me parles ??

Henry : Tu croyais quoi que je m'en rendrais pas compte…

Vicki : Rendre compte de quoi ?? Je ne suis pas enceinte c'est impossible… Je n'ai…

Henry : J'aurais du m'en douter, tu as continuellement son odeur sur toi.

La peur lui battait les tempes, la respiration de la jeune femme s'emballa. Henry se laissait envahir par sa colère mais se retenait, il ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser.

Henry : Pars ! Pars maintenant.

Elle se leva et il s'éloigna de la porte pour la laisser passer. En franchissant les portes, elle se tourna vers lui et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Il ferma les yeux en même temps que son cœur se serrait. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout casser, une envie de tuer Mike Celluci le prenait à la gorge.

Plus loin… 

Ses chaussures à la main, Vicki s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et éclata en sanglot. La douleur de la trahison lui faisait mal au cœur et d'un coup elle se sentait abandonnée. L'attitude du jeune homme l'avait littéralement terrifié. Elle ne pouvait non plus être enceinte, non c'était impossible. Avec le peu de calme qui lui restait elle enfila ses chaussures et sa veste puis appela Mike. Il passa la chercher un quart d'heure plus tard, en bas de l'immeuble d'Henry. Il la trouva là debout, l'air complètement perdu, il sortit de la voiture et s'approcha d'elle. Son visage était couvert de larmes.

Mike : (inquiet) Vicki ?? Il t'a fait du mal ??

Vicki : Non.

Mike : (l'entraînant vers la voiture) Viens je te ramène chez toi.

Vicki : Je veux d'abord aller à l'hôpital, Mike.

Mike : Si il t'a fait du mal il faut me le dire.

Vicki : Il ne m'en a pas fait d'accord. Je t'en prie on peut partir d'ici maintenant.

Elle monta dans la voiture en silence, doucement elle remonta ses manches et regarda les marques d'Astaroth. Elles lui faisaient mal, la lumière lui faisait aussi mal aux yeux et pourtant il faisait sombre. Tout semblait plus sombre aujourd'hui, aussi bien ce qu'elle voyait que le fond de son cœur.

* * *

TBC…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture…._

Un mois plus tard. 

Il faisait frais, l'arrivée de l'automne la fit frissonner. La nuit était sombre et pourtant, Vicki y voyait pratiquement comme en plein jour, enfin façon de parler car sa vision en plein jour était devenue tellement mauvaise qu'elle avait plutôt la sensation d'y être aveugle. Ses changements lui faisaient peur, d'autant plus que ses marques aux poignés n'avaient cessé d'être douloureuse. Elle resserra son manteau contre elle. Elle respira la nuit à plein poumon, Henry lui avait fait découvrir un autre monde, et même si se nouveau monde était encore présent dans sa vie, Henry, lui, lui manquait. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis un mois maintenant, quand il avait découvert qu'elle portait en elle un enfant. Un bébé, elle était préparée à tout sauf à ça. Un mouvement, une présence, quelqu'un ou quelque chose rodait pas loin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça et pourtant ça n'avait jamais été aussi net.

Vicki : Où que tu sois Henry, il faudra bien qu'on parle un jour ou l'autre.

Elle avança, ouvrant tous ses sens, captant le moindre mouvement dans l'air, cette présence qu'elle sentait rôder lui faisait peur. Mais elle continua d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Soudain elle se retourna et plaqua à terre un main contre sa gorge, l'homme qui venait de surgir derrière elle.

Henry : Vicki…

Vicki : Mon D.ieu !

Elle relâcha la pression sur sa gorge et le laissa se relever.

Henry : Tu voulais me voir ?

Vicki : Oui, il faut qu'on parle.

Henry : Tu as gagné en force et en vitesse.

Vicki : J'ai développé une forme d'instinct, mais je ne contrôle rien.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, il fut surpris par se geste affectif mais la serra à son tour contre lui, ça lui faisait du bien de la sentir dans ses bras.

Vicki : Tu m'as manqué.

Henry : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Vicki : Allons dans un endroit neutre pour discuter, s'il te plait.

Bar. 

Ils s'installèrent sans échanger un mot à la table du fond. Une serveuse prit leur commande et disparut.

Vicki : Henry.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte avant de lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il comprit ses inquiétudes.

Henry : Parle, je ne me mettrais pas en colère cette fois.

Il regrettait chaque jour son excès de colère contre elle. Depuis il s'en voulait, il avait voulu s'excuser mais la première semaine elle avait refusé tout contact avec lui, et le peu de fois où il avait réussi à l'approcher s'était pour la retrouver complètement terrifié. Il avait donc arrêté d'aller la voir, préférant veiller sur elle de loin.

Vicki : Une vie grandit en moi, j'ai dû me faire à cette idée. Quand tu… quand tu m'as mise dehors, je suis allé à l'hôpital pour me faire examiner. J'ai…

Elle ferma les yeux, repenser à cette journée était encore douloureux pour elle. Il lui laissa le temps de parler, tout en craignant ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il avait peur qu'elle lui confirme que ce bébé était celui de Mike.

Vicki : Le lendemain j'ai reçu les résultats, ça ma fait l'effet d'une douche froid. Henry, je suis enceinte de neuf semaines.

Elle marqua une pause, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne dit rien se contentent de la regarder dans les yeux.

Vicki : Je t'en prie dit quelque chose.

Henry : Ca ne peut pas…

Vicki : …être toi ?? Pourtant ça expliquerait bien des choses, et je n'ai eu personne d'autre dans ma vie depuis que je te connais.

Henry : Mike ?

Vicki : Mike est mon ami. C'est vrai, on a été amants par le passé. Mais tu ne vas pas me le reprocher. Toi aussi tu as eu bien des maîtresses.

Henry : C'est impossible…

Vicki : Et bien apparemment pas tant que ça…

Henry : Les marques… ?

Elle releva ses manches et posa ses avant bras sur le table. Il frôla du bout des doigts les marques toujours aussi rouge.

Vicki : Elle me change. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas affronter ça toute seule.

Henry : Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'incita à se lever avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Henry : Tellement désolé. J'ai été…

Vicki : Simplement jaloux.

Henry : Oui. J'aimerais aller voir le docteur Segara avec toi, si tu es d'accord.

Vicki : Oui.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur sans même avoir prit le temps de boire leurs consommations.

Bureau du docteur Segara. 

Vicki et Henry étaient installé dans le bureau, il faisait noir mais cela ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre, ils attendaient le professeur en sciences occultes. Installés dans le canapé, Vicki se pelota contre lui, d'abord hésitante, elle se détendit rapidement. Il lui avait cruellement manqué.

Vicki : Je suis désolé de t'avoir repousser, j'ai eu peur.

Henry : Tu avais de quoi. Si je ne tenais pas à toi, j'aurais pu te tuer.

Vicki : C'est bon à savoir.

Henry : Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Vicki : Mais tu es capable de t'en prendre à Mike.

Elle le sentit se raidir autour d'elle.

Vicki : Henry…

Henry : Je suis un vampire, Vicki.

Il hésita et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

Vicki : Tu peux le sentir ?

Henry : Oui.

Vicki : Tu en as de la chance. Moi je ne sens que les changements que cela provoque chez moi.

Henry : Parle moi en.

Vicki : Ma vision change, j'ai parfois d'excellents réflexes mais ce n'est que passager, j'ai tout le temps faim…

Henry : Il me semble que pour la faim c'est un peu normale.

Segara : (arrivant) Oui c'est le propre de la femme enceinte, avoir toujours faim.

Le docteur Segara alluma la lumière et Vicki se cacha rapidement les yeux.

Segara : Désolé, j'avais oublié votre nouvelle allergie à la lumière.

L'expert en démonologie posa un bout de tissus sur la lumière. Vicki rouvrit les yeux.

Segara : Je suis contente que ça aille mieux entre vous. Mais pourquoi me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit ?? Pas que je sois pas contente de vous voir, loin de là.

Henry : Le bébé…

Segara : Oh alors tu lui as dit, Vicki.

Vicki : Oui.

Segara : Bien c'est bien. Ce bébé est un vrai miracle. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

Henry : Les vampires ne sont pas sensés avoir des enfants.

Segara : En effet. Je crois que c'est dû à tes marques Vicki, elles t'ont profondément changé. Et elles te changent encore.

Vicki : Mais jusqu'où ??

Segara : C'est mon avis mais je pense que ces changements sont pour la plupart passagers. Je crois que ce bébé est spécial et il faut que votre corps puisse le porter sans qu'il y est de danger.

Henry : « Spécial » comment ??

Segara : Ca seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Henry : Mais peu importe, se bébé sera entouré d'amour.

Il se tourna vers Vicki et lui sourit, mais la jeune femme était mal à l'aise, elle s'agitait.

Henry : Vicki ??

Vicki : Le soleil…

Henry : Oui je le sens aussi.

Segara : Tu développes encore des capacités de vampire ??

Vicki : Oui certaines mais même si je fuis plutôt la lumière, je peux m'y exposer.

Segara : Je ferais des recherches.

Vicki : Merci.

Henry : Merci Betty.

Il embrassa son amie avant de prendre la main de Vicki et de se diriger vers la sortie.

* * *

TBC…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Oups ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre j'avais oublié…Alors un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner… _

_Bonne lecture…_

Une semaine plus tard…

Encore une enquête qui les avait entraîné dans le monde surnaturel. Et Henry avait été trop protecteur au goût de Vicki, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Tout deux devaient encore prendre leurs marques dans cette relation assez particulière. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de relation où elle devait vraiment s'investir. Et lui n'avait jamais eu de relation où il devait prendre ses responsabilités vis à vis de la personne aimée.

Henry : Tu es étrangement silencieuse.

Vicki : Cela veut-il dire que je parle tout le temps d'habitude ??

Henry : Non même si tu aimes bien avoir le dernier mot.

Vicki : Hé !

Henry : Ne le prend pas mal.

Vicki : Henry… Je ne fais que profiter de la nuit.

Ils furent quelques pas en silence.

Henry : J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre chez moi.

Vicki : Non.

La réponse fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur pour le beau vampire. Elle savait qu'il avait mal prit la réponse au moment même où il a resserré son étreinte autour de sa main. Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face. Elle croisa son regard inquiet.

Vicki : C'est pas que je ne veux pas Henry, Je…

Elle le lâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de revenir brusquement vers lui.

Vicki : J'ai besoin de temps, tout va trop vite et j'ai encore des choses à mettre au clair.

Henry : Mike ?

Vicki : Entre autre…

Henry : Quel est ton choix, Vicki ? Tu n'es pas très clair.

Elle fut vexé par la question et s'éloigna de lui, il avait senti le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballer et il comprit qu'il venait de faire fausse route. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliqué avec elle ?? Il avait toujours pensé bien connaître la gente féminine. Apparemment Vicki faisait exception. Il la rejoignit, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle le senti approcher avant de l'enlacer.

Vicki : Ce jour là, le jour où on a conçu ce bébé, je n'ai pas repoussé tes avances comme les autres fois car j'avais fait mon choix.

Henry : Pourtant tu es partie au réveil.

Vicki : Je me suis sentie mal vis à vis de Mike.

Henry : Mike, toujours Mike.

Vicki se dégagea de ses bras, elle était en colère.

Vicki : On lui avait détruit sa vie !

Henry : Mais maintenant les choses vont mieux.

Vicki : Je lui dois pourtant des explications.

Doucement il lui prit la main avec tendresse.

Henry : Mon D.ieu tu es brûlante de fièvre, Vicki.

Vicki : Ca va aller, c'est pas la première fois.

Il l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face, ses joues étaient très rose même si elle était extrêmement pâle.

Henry : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Vicki : Ramène-moi…

Elle ferma les yeux et s'effondra, il l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, ses poussées de fièvre étaient aussi régulières que ses nausées, mais à chaque fois il lui fallait plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre, et il avait peur. Il ne savait pas si son corps serait capable de supporter de telles hausses de température aussi régulièrement.

Trois semaines plus tard. Commissariat. 

Entraînée par cette femme qui la guidait, Vicki était angoissée par ce qu'y allait suivre. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour trouver le courage de venir ici. De sa main libre, elle frôla son ventre. Elle venait de passé le cap des trois mois, sonnant en même temps la fin des nausées et elle n'avait également plus de poussées de fièvre pour le moment au grand soulagement de Henry. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de venir pour clarifier la situation. La femme l'abandonna là. Elle ne savait pas où elle était exactement, perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention à son itinéraire, grave erreur. Elle n'aimait pas demander de l'aide. Mais soudain elle sentit une présence familière, son parfum… Mike.

Mike : Tu as fini par perdre la vue.

Vicki : Ca devait arriver.

Mike : Comment tu t'en sors ?

Vicki : Pour le moment, je me débrouille mais là n'est pas ce qui m'amène. On peut aller dans un coin tranquille, si possible sans fenêtre.

Elle fit un pas et le toucha, cherchant son bras pour se laisser guider. Il l'entraîna avec lui et referma la porte de la salle derrière eux, avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle chercha quelque chose pour s'asseoir, elle ne trouva qu'une table, elle s'installa donc avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil. L'absence de lumière solaire permit à Vicki de retrouver une partie de sa vision, pourtant elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas être submergé de questions.

Mike : Pourquoi es-tu l'as Vicki ?

Vicki : Parce que je te dois la vérité. Tu es mon ami je te dois cette vérité. Je… Je suis enceinte.

Mike : Aveugle et enceinte, bien !

Le sarcasme voilà ce qu'elle entendait dans sa voix.

Mike : Tu n'es pas du genre à coucher à gauche et à droite, Je suppose donc que c'est Henry le père ?

Le reproche, le sarcasme encore, Vicki baissa la tête comme prise en faute.

Mike : Ne répond pas, ton corps parle pour toi.

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il la regardait avec dégoût.

Mike : Comment as-tu pu faire un enfant avec se monstre ??

Vicki : Arrête ! Je t'en prie arrête. Henry n'est pas un monstre !

Mike : Comment appelles-tu quelqu'un qui tue des gens ??

Vicki : Ce n'est pas un monstre !!

Mike : C'est ton opinion ! Tu es aveuglé par tes sentiments pour lui !

Vicki : Henry a risqué la fin du monde parce que je lui ai demandé, pour te sauver la vie ! Il m'a aidé pour que tu retrouves ton job !! Henry et moi avons remis les choses en place pour pas que tu perds tout !

Mike : Mais je t'ai perdu toi !

Vicki : Tu m'as demandé de faire un choix !! J'ai fait un choix ! Je te demande de le respecter maintenant.

Mike : Va-t'en ! Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici !

Il criait fort, la colère avait désormais tout emprise sur lui, il la poussa vers la porte l'ouvrit et la poussa brusquement hors de la pièce.

Mike : Va-t'en toi et ton bâtard !

Là s'en était trop, elle se retourna brusquement et abattit son poing sur le visage de cet homme qui la dégoûtait au plus au point. L'homme sous la force du coup tomba à terre.

Vicki : Ne parle plus jamais, jamais de Henry ou de notre enfant comme ça !

Mike : Tu as une telle force !

Vicki : Les gens changent ! Tu devras t'y faire à défaut disparaît de ma vie !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie se cognant contre un bureau. Malgré la lumière qui déclinait dehors, sa vue était encore trop faible pour voir autre chose que des ombres et des éclats de lumière sans forme. Ses lunettes de soleil étant restées sur la table de la salle.

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie une femme s'approcha de l'inspecteur Mike Cellucci. Il s'agissait de sa patronne, la chef de division Crowley !

Crowley : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ??

Mike : (encore en colère) Rien !

Crowley : Elle ne devait plus jamais venir ici !

Elle en avait trop dit, éveillant la curiosité de l'inspecteur.

Mike : Comment ça ?

Crowley : On a eu un arrangement, elle et moi.

Mike : Vous savez quoi, après tout je m'en fous ! De toute façon elle ne reviendra plus !

Vicki Nelson Investigation.

Le taxi venait de la déposer, les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle entra en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle commença a faire les cent pas dans la pièce pour évacuer sa nervosité, elle ne voulait pas que Henry la voit dans cette état.

Coreen : Ca va ??

Vicki : Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ??

Coreen : Euh pas tant que ça ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Vicki : Qu'on arrête de me materner pour commencer.

Coreen : Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi.

Vicki : Je suis désolé.

Coreen : Je vais mettre ça sur le compte des hormones.

Vicki : Rentre chez toi, Coreen. J'aimerais être seule, s'il te plait.

Coreen : Okay, j'aimerais juste savoir quand tu as rendez-vous pour l'échographie ?

Vicki : (agacée) Coreen !

Mais elle voyait que la jeune femme ne céderait pas, et surtout ne partirait pas avant de savoir.

Vicki : Cette nuit, normalement.

Coreen : Je t'avais dit que le docteur Segara te trouverait un bon médecin.

Vicki : Rien ne dit qu'il est bon.

Coreen : Là tu es de mauvaise fois.

Vicki : (dans un souffle) Oui.

Coreen : A demain.

Vicki : A demain.

Une fois que Coreen eut quitté la pièce, Vicki se remit à l'arpenter, en essayant de remettre ses idées au clair. Elle était nerveuse. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Soudain un courant d'air froid la fit stopper net. Elle connaissait cette sensation et s'était très mauvais signe. Christina apparu à l'angle de la porte.

Vicki : C'est bien ma journée !!

Christina : La journée est terminée, Victoria Nelson !

Vicki : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mais sans qu'elle puisse réagir, Vicki se retrouva plaqué au mur, la main de Christina enserrant sa gorge.

Vicki : N'essaye de faire ton truc de vampire, ça ne marche toujours pas sur moi !

Christina : Et toi n'essaye pas l'humour avec moi. Je sens ton cœur battre la chamade, tu es terrifiée.

Vicki : Je suis surtout en colère.

Christina posa sa main libre sur le ventre de Vicki et exerça une forte pression dessus. Vicki grimaça de douleur mais ne dit rien pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

Christina : Comment un être aussi faible peut-il faire si peur à un démon comme Astaroth. Alors que je pourrais te tuer toi et le bébé d'un simple geste.

Vicki : Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ??

Vicki ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer même si elle savait que la vampire pouvait la tuer d'un seul geste. Elle était en position de faiblesse et encore plus face à Christina. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir utiliser un peu de la force qu'il lui arrivait de manifester, mais là rien d'autre que la terreur envahissait chaque fibre de son corps. La respiration erratique du à l'étranglement, cette pression douloureuse sur son abdomen, tout ça commençait à avoir raison du peu de force dont elle disposait encore pour résister.

Christina : Peu importe. Tu dois juste savoir qu'Astaroth veut l'enfant de Henry et il n'est pas le seul.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Vicki pour se perdre sur la main de Christina, la jolie détective ferma les yeux pour emprisonner les autres même si elle savait que l'on ne devait jamais baisser sa garde face à un ennemi. Christina serra un peu plus la gorge de Vicki qui commençait à suffoquer littéralement. Puis soudain plus rien. Vicki tomba lourdement à terre inconsciente. La vampire s'étant éclipsé.

Une heure plus tard…

Henry pénétra dans le bureau de sa compagne, il était en chasse quand il a eu un mauvais pressentiment, il s'était précipité directement ici. Et avait découvert avec horreur, Vicki, inconsciente sur le sol. En s'approchant d'elle, il priait intérieurement qu'elle n'est rien. Il la retourna pour voir son visage avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et l'observa, son cou était très rouge, on l'avait étranglé.

Henry : Vicki.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

Henry : Hé !

Vicki : Henry.

Elle se redressa et porta une main à son cou, avant de se glisser dans les bras de son compagnon.

Vicki : Je veux venir habiter chez toi.

Henry : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Vicki : Je me suis faite agressée.

Henry : On va aller chercher tes affaires, tu vas t'installer à la maison. Mais avant je veux que tu me dises qui t'a fait ça.

Vicki : Je… On doit aller à l'échographie d'abord.

Henry : Vicki, il y a un vampire sur mon territoire.

Vicki : Raison de plus pour que tu restes avec moi.

Henry : C'est Christina n'est ce pas ?? Je sens sa présence, elle est venue ici. (haussant la voix) Parle Vicki !

Vicki ravala un sanglot. Elle était à bout de nerfs.

Vicki : Tu l'as poursuivra demain, je t'en prie Henry.

Cabinet du docteur Thomas Khalil. 

Le docteur accueilli à bras ouvert, Vicki et Henry.

Tom : Je dois dire que j'ai été étonné quand j'ai reçu cet appel du docteur Segara. J'ai l'habitude de soigner les blessures magiques mais là, je dois dire que c'est une grande première.

Henry : On peut commencer ?

Tom : Oui bien sûr. Installez-vous, miss Nelson.

Elle hésita et s'allongea, elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle, après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'était pas très portée sur la confiance. Henry s'approcha et lui prit la main. Le docteur approcha sa main pour soulever le haut de la jeune femme mais quand il l'a frôla elle sursauta violemment.

Tom : Il va falloir vous détendre et me faire confiance, miss Nelson.

Vicki : Je suis un peu à court de confiance, en se moment.

Henry : Je suis là.

Elle souleva son haut laissant apparaître une trace de main bleue sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle sentit Henry se raidir. Elle n'avait qu'une peur qu'il décide de partir à la chasse maintenant, elle ne voulait définitivement pas rester seule. Le docteur commença l'échographie avec beaucoup de douceur, sa patiente était vraiment à cran.

Henry : Comment va le bébé ?

Tom : Bien, très bien. Il a un bon développement, un bon rythme cardiaque. Attendez…

Se petit mot fit totalement paniquée Vicki, sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement.

Vicki : Stop ! Ca suffit ! Je rentre j'en ai marre.

Elle essaya de se dégager pour prendre la fuite mais Henry la retint, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Henry : On se calme. Ecoutons ce que le docteur a à nous dire.

Tom : Je ne suis pas seulement docteur. Je suis également une sorte de mage. Et ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que se bébé à l'air vraiment puissant. J'ai rarement ressentit de tels taux de magie.

Henry était inquiet, la magie, il s'en était toujours méfié, il avait vu tellement de personnes sombrer à cause d'elle. Pourtant il était heureux, son enfant allait bien.

Tom : Je vais vous faire une ordonnance de compléments vitaminés, de l'acide folique et de la Cascarilla et de l'absinthe.

Vicki : Je ne boirais pas d'absinthe.

Tom : Qui parle de la boire ?

Henry : L'absinthe protège des forces du mal, Vicki.

Vicki : Oh !

Tom : Et la Cascarilla sert de protection.

Vicki : Okay.

Henry : Aller viens on rentre à la maison.

Le docteur leur donna une ordonnance et les deux amants quittèrent le cabinet du médecin. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture mais avant qu'il démarre, elle se tourna vers lui.

Vicki : Tu as vraiment envie de se bébé, Henry ?

Henry : Vicki…

Vicki : Répond moi honnêtement.

Henry : Oui, j'ai très envie de se bébé, Vicki et encore plus avec toi.

Vicki : Mais…

Henry : Hé ! Tu te calmes un peu d'accord. Il y a deux choses que je souhaite d'avoir plus que tout au monde et que je pensais ne jamais avoir, grâce à toi, l'une d'elle est possible. Ca me rend très heureux, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, trésor.

Vicki : Trésor ??

Henry : Quoi ?

Vicki : Rien, rentrons.

La nuit était très avancé et le soleil commencerait à pointé le bout de son nez assez rapidement, ils rentrèrent donc à l'appartement en discutant de tout et rien.

Appartement de Henry Fitzroy. 10h30.

A moitié allongé dans la baignoire, lové dans les bras de son partenaire et amant, Vicki se sentait bien, détendue, et surtout en sécurité. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas révélé ce que Christina lui avait dit, elle ne savait même pas si s'était la vérité d'ailleurs mais ça lui faisait peur. Les implications que cela entraîneraient lui faisaient peur, elle qui n'était déjà pas très rassurée sur la nature de cet enfant. Ses changements qui survenaient dans son corps étaient terribles à commencer par sa vue. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de sa maladie qui avait donné à sa vie un tournant radicale, et voilà que sa vision changeait de nouveau, elle devenait aveugle la journée, et voyait la nuit avec une clarté hors norme. Et puis cette force, d'où la tenait-elle ?? Pourquoi cela apparaissait de manière épisodique. Elle devait bien se l'avouer elle était effrayée, terrifiée même et en même temps elle avait peur de confier ses inquiétudes à Henry, elle n'était pas assez confiante dans leur relation naissante, elle avait encore en mémoire le souvenir de sa violente réaction, et même si il s'était excusé ses images restaient gravés dans sa mémoire et probablement pour longtemps, finalement ils n'étaient peut-être pas si bien assortie. Elle doutait, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter de venir vivre chez lui, elle avait eu peur après l'agression de Christina, elle avait instinctivement eu le besoin d'être protéger, mais maintenant ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Henry lui massait les épaules, il était une contradiction à lui seul, entre douceur et passion, tendresse et violence. Elle soupira et se dégagea de ses bras, avant de sortir de la baignoire.

Henry : Vicki ??

Il la regarda une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le corps parfait de sa compagne.

Vicki : Je… Je dois aller travailler.

Il sortit à son tour de la baignoire et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea puis attrapa le peignoir, s'enroulant dedans elle quitta la petite pièce carrelé. Henry attrapa à son tour une serviette et la rejoignit. Ses cheveux mouillés goûtaient le long de son torse nu.

Henry : Vicki attend, s'il te plait.

Elle s'arrêta net sans pour autant se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, pas maintenant, elle vacillait entre la colère et les larmes. Décidément même si se bébé était spécial, ses hormones ne lui épargnaient rien. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Vicki, elle était si instable, quelque chose devait la perturber et il devait trouver avant que la nuit tombe, il devrait partir en chasse, malgré les protestations de Vicki. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un vampire que se soit Christina ou pas, chasser sur son territoire et agresser Vicki. La jolie mortelle était trop importante pour lui.

Vicki : Tu vas la tuer, n'est ce pas ?

Henry : Si je la débusque oui.

Vicki : Je ne préfère pas.

Henry : Pourquoi ?

Vicki : Si elle avait voulu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait. J'étais terrifiée, complètement à sa merci. Elle aurait pu me briser le cou sans difficulté mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

Henry : Vicki…

Vicki : Elle doit déjà être loin.

Henry : Il faut que j'en sois sûr.

Vicki : Je dois aller travailler.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et entra dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Elle en sortie peu après, lui aussi après pris le temps de se vêtir (dommage !!).

Henry : Où vas-tu ??

Vicki : Je te l'ai dit, travailler.

Henry : Tu es aveugle !

Vicki : Oui ça je le sais, mais je vais quand même y aller.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, lui lâchant la main. Quand la porte se referma, il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la suivre, pas veiller sur elle, ça lui faisait peur.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà encore un chapitre avant d'oublier encore une fois. Bonne lecture !!_

* * *

Bureau du docteur Segara. 18h05.

Vicki ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue directement ici. Elle hésita avant de frapper à la porte puis se décida enfin. Betty Segara vint enfin lui ouvrir.

Segara : (surprise) Vicki ! Entre.

La jeune femme entra en tâtonnant et s'assit sur la banquette.

Segara : Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Vicki : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue à vraie dire.

Segara : Un problème avec le bébé ?

Vicki : Non, il va bien.

Segara : Alors tu t'es disputé avec Henry ?

Vicki : Oui en quelque sorte.

Segara : Raconte.

Vicki : Christina est passée à mon bureau.

Segara : Mon D.ieu, elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ??

Mais la conférencière voyait bien les marques bleutés sur le cou de la jeune femme, ses dernières étant mal dissimulés par le carré de soie.

Segara : Apparemment oui.

Vicki le replaça prestement dans un geste nerveux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire ce qui la tracassait vraiment.

Vicki : C'est pas le plus important, je ne crois pas qu'elle voulait vraiment me tuer, sinon je ne pense pas qu'elle se serrait retenue. Elle est venue me prévenir et maintenant Henry va la tuer. Il a senti sa présence dans mon bureau.

Segara : Pourquoi ne pas le dire à Henry ?

Vicki : Parce qu'il voudra savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit et ça me fait peur. Et je ne veux pas.

Segara : Pourquoi ?

Vicki : Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis même plus très sûre que notre relation aboutisse à quelque chose. Et…

Segara : Tu me caches quelque chose.

Vicki : J'ai eu peur et je n'arrive toujours pas à retirer ses images de ma tête.

Segara : Christina…

Vicki : Pas Christina… Henry…

Segara s'assit à coté de Vicki et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. La jeune détective privé sursauta.

Segara : Raconte-moi.

Elle croisa le regard vide de la jeune femme qui se saturait de larmes.

Vicki : Je… Quand…

Segara : Prend ton temps.

Vicki : Tu sais que je m'étais disputé avec Henry au sujet du bébé, mais en réalité ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

Betty Segara glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme. La réconfortant ainsi tout en l'incitant à continuer son récit.

Vicki : En réalité il m'a mit dehors. Il était tellement en colère. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Nous étions entrain de nous embrasser et la seconde d'après il me hurlait dessus. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. J'ai peur que cela se reproduise comme j'ai peur qu'il m'abandonne.

Segara : Henry s'en est énormément voulu de sa réaction, il le regrette chaque jour.

Vicki : (un peu en colère) Tu étais au courant !?

Segara : Henry et moi avons été très proche.

Vicki : Vous avez été ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

Segara : Nous l'avons été à une époque oui mais c'était dans une autre vie. Mais entre lui et toi, c'est vraiment autre chose.

Vicki : Mais lui restera éternellement jeune, moi pas.

La professeur de démonologie lui lâcha la main pour lui prendre le poignet et lui remonta la manche, laissant voir une de ses marques.

Segara : J'ai la sensation que ses marques changent beaucoup de choses dans l'ordre de l'univers. A commencer par la future naissance de ce bébé.

Vicki : Astaroth veut ce bébé.

Segara : Pardon ??

Vicki : C'est ce que venait me dire Christina.

Segara : Tu dois le dire à Henry.

Vicki : Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir prisonnière dans notre relation, les chosent changent trop vite.

Segara : Ce n'est pas une question d'être retenue prisonnière mais tu dois être protégé.

Vicki se leva et se mit à arpenter le bureau du maître de conférences avant de finalement violemment se cogner la hanche renversant une lampe par la même occasion.

Vicki : Merde !

Elle se baissa cherchant en tâtons ce qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

Vicki : Je suis désolé.

Segara : Laisse, ce n'est pas important. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Vicki : Je vis chez Henry.

L'air penaud de la jeune femme faisait sourire la spécialiste en démon, pourtant elle était surprise que Henry change autant au contact de la détective, bien plus que depuis le temps qu'elle le connaît. Elle savait que par le passé, il n'avait jamais invité personne à vivre sous son toit.

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. 21h00.

Lorsque Vicki et Betty arrivèrent à l'appartement, Henry faisait les cents pas. Les deux femmes s'étaient arrêtées en ville pour manger. Betty avait bien vu que Vicki avait encore des choses à dire et l'avait invité à dîner. Henry était très nerveux et pourtant il essayait de ne rien montrer, il ne voulait pas étouffer sa compagne pourtant il était inquiet pour sa sécurité et celle de son enfant. Rassuré par leur présence il embrassa Vicki et posa un baiser sur la joue de Betty avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Vicki : Où vas-tu ??

Henry : Je dois manger.

Vicki : Ne te lance pas à la poursuite de Christina.

Henry : Je ne peux rien te promettre, Vicki.

Puis il quitta le bâtiment rapidement.

Dehors.

Il commença à chercher à se nourrir, repérant une belle jeune femme dans une boite à la mode de Toronto, il s'éloigna avec elle. Elle n'eut aucune résistance, séduite par le charme du beau vampire. Tout en l'embrassant, il se dirigea vers sa nuque dénudée. Plantant ses crocs, il bu avidement, il avait besoin de manger, la nuit serait longue. Il avait aimé Christina, mais aujourd'hui il ne lui ferait plus de pitié, il l'avait prévenue, elle ne devait plus revenir sur son territoire et ce qu'elle avait fait à Vicki faisait monter en lui une colère intenable. Il avait du mal à contrôler cet instinct de protection qu'il développait à son contact. Il savait que ça finirait par la mettre mal à l'aise, elle était si indépendante. Rapidement, se déplacement sans bruit dans la nuit noire, Henry rôda dans chacun des lieux de chasse qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Espérant trouver une piste, tout en espérant ne pas en trouver, il ne voulait pas à avoir à affronter Vicki quand il rentrerait. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le tronc d'un arbre, cette femme lui faisait littéralement perdre tout ses moyens. A l'angle du parc qu'il était entrain d'inspecter, il sentit enfin sa présence.

Henry : Christina, je sais que tu es là !!

La vampire arriva en l'espace d'une seconde près de son ancien amant.

Christina : Oui je suis là.

Henry : (en colère) Je t'avais dit de ne plus venir sur mon territoire. Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à Vicki.

Christina : Alors elle ne t'a rien dit.

Elle se déplaça rapidement pour se retrouver derrière lui à bonne distance, il se tourna pour être de nouveau face à elle.

Christina : Henry, Henry, Henry… Je crois que ta princesse te cache des choses, Henry chéri.

Henry : J'ai vu les marques que tu as laissé sur sa gorge et son ventre…

Christina : J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort je le reconnais.

Henry se déplaça de nouveau et la frappa violemment, elle accusa le coup. Elle s'essuya le bord de la lèvre qui saignait.

Christina : Comment as-tu réussi à mettre enceinte une mortelle ? C'est de la nourriture pas des compagnons d'une vie.

Henry : Je… Elle… Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

Christina : Ce bébé est malfaisant, je te conseille de te débarrasser des deux rapidement, si tu ne le fais pas je devrais le faire tôt ou tard, pour le moment je l'ai épargné par égard pour toi et notre passé, Henry.

Henry furieux, frappa une nouvelle fois sa « maman » vampire avec fureur…

Appartement de Henry Fitzoy. 

Le matin allait bientôt se lever, et Henry n'était toujours pas rentré. Vicki faisait les cents pas, elle lui avait promis de ne pas sortir de nuit et puis de toutes façons elle ne savait pas où le trouver, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter sensation qui se transforma en soulagement la seconde d'après mais quand Henry s'effondra contre la porte, cette émotion changea une nouvelle fois. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, de nombreuses blessures marbraient son corps et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. La panique gagna Vicki, elle savait qu'elle devait se reprendre, mais elle avait peur. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

Vicki : Henry…

Elle l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Elle le laissa tomber sur le lit.

Henry : Il faut que je mange…

Vicki : Je sais ça va aller…

Elle remonta sa manche et lui tendit son poignet mais, il la repoussa, il ne voulait pas boire son sang, il ne voulait pas l'affaiblir.

Henry : Non !! Le bébé… Coreen.

Le bébé était plus important que sa propre vie pour lui, il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour Vicki ou se petit bout qui grandissait en elle. Mais soudain il perdit connaissance. Vicki sentit la panique l'envahir une nouvelle fois de façon très désagréable pourtant elle se força à rester calme. Sa première idée fut de se diriger vers le téléphone, il n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de Coreen sans raison. Elle téléphona à la jeune femme et lui expliqua la situation.

_Coreen :__ J'arrive immédiatement. Vicki ça va aller. _

La jeune assistante savait que les hormones et tous ses évènements mettaient sa patronne au supplice, autant que cela perturbait leur travail. Pourtant elle savait que ce bébé les rendait heureux, elle était certes un peu jalouse, Henry lui plaisait bien mais elle savait qu'elle ne jouait absolument pas sur le même niveau avec Vicki. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, on frappait à la porte, Vicki ouvrit, et Coreen découvrit qu'elle avait pleuré.

Coreen : Livraison de nourriture à domicile…. Hé ça va ??

Vicki : Il ne va pas bien.

Coreen : Ecoute je ne peux vraiment pas rester mais donne lui ça. Ca va le faire râler mais au moins il sera sauf.

Elle lui tendit un sac contenant plusieurs poches de sang, sûrement d'origine médicale.

Vicki : Merci, où as-tu trouvé ça ??

Coreen : Peu importe.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de s'éclipser. Vicki après avoir nourri Henry et nettoyée ses plaies ainsi que tout le sang qu'il avait sous les mains, flâna dans l'appartement quand elle fut sûre qu'il s'en remettrait. Trois cartons traînaient dans le coin de la pièce, ses affaires à elle qu'elle n'avait pas encore déballé. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère particulière, elle se dirigea vers le portrait du père d'Henry. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur lui grâce à la licence d'histoire qu'elle possédait, pourtant elle ne connaissait rien de sa mère, Henry n'en avait même jamais parler. Elle effleura doucement le tableau et reprit sa visite. Elle traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers le bureau d'Henry. De nombreux croquis étaient étalés sur le plan de travail, d'autres épinglés sur un mur. Une feuille à moitié caché par d'autre attira son attention, un croquis différent des autres. Elle tira dessus et fut surpris de voir un portrait d'elle, un enfant dans les bras. Elle pouvait voir qu'une chaleur très maternelle se dégageait de ce portrait.

Voix : Le dessin te plait-il ??

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir Henry non loin d'elle.

Vicki : Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû fouiller.

Henry : Tu es ici chez toi.

Vicki : Mais c'est ton bureau. Et tu devrais être entrain de te reposer.

Henry : C'est toi qui devrais te reposer, la fatigue se lit sur ton visage.

Vicki : Je voulais être sûre que tu allais bien.

Henry : Je ne suis pas fan du sang en poche mais je crois qu'il faudra que je remercie Coreen.

Vicki : Oui.

Il s'approcha et lui retira le dessin des doigts puis le reposa sur le bureau avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Vicki : Tu l'as tué ?? Je veux dire Christina…

Henry : Elle n'est pas morte mais elle ne reviendra pas…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, essayant de la rassurer.

Henry : Elle t'a prévenue du danger, n'est ce pas ?

Vicki essaya de s'échapper de ses bras, mais il l'a retint.

Vicki : Je ne veux pas en parler.

Henry : Vicki…

Vicki : Je ne veux pas vivre cette grossesse dans l'angoisse, d'autant que je suis déjà inquiète pour le bébé. Les marques d'Astaroth sont maléfiques et pourtant c'est elles qui sont responsable de la conception de ce bébé.

Henry : Là je préfère penser que c'est notre amour… Je t'aime Vicki.

Vicki : Pour combien de temps ?? Je vais vieillir, toi non.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre. Mais avant de passer la porte, elle se tourna vers lui.

Vicki : Tu devrais dormir toi aussi, si tu veux avoir la force de chasser la nuit prochaine.

Un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il la rejoignit et glissa sa main dans son dos l'entraînant avec lui dans leur chambre.

* * *

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon d'accord, j'avais littéralement oublié cette fic, mais voici la suite, mieux vaut tard que jamais… Bonne lecture._

Chambre d'Henry Fitzroy. Deux mois plus tard.

Provenant de la chambre, des rires de femme se firent entendre, un rire cristallin. Allongée sur le dos, Vicki riait de voir son compagnon s'extasier devant son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour.

Henry : Elle va être aussi belle que sa maman.

Vicki : Qui te dit que c'est « elle » ???

Henry : Et pourquoi pas ?? Tu préfère un fils ?

Vicki : Je veux juste qu'il… ou elle soit en bonne santé. J'ai faim !

Henry : Il doit rester de ta mixture diabolique dans le réfrigérateur.

Vicki : (sortant du lit) Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas le même régime alimentaire que tu dois critiquer le mien.

Henry : Même lorsque que j'étais encore humain je n'aurais jamais mangé du rôti de bœuf cuisiné avec des cornichons et du miel !!!

Elle referma le dernier bouton de la chemise de couleur bordeaux qu'elle avait emprunté à son compagnon et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Vicki : Je dois dire que ça ne fait pas non plus partie de mon régime alimentaire habituel mais j'ai faim.

Henry : Tu es plus affamé qu'un vampire en manque, ma parole.

Vicki : Hé !!!

Elle venait de prendre cet air faussement vexé qu'il adorait.

Vicki : Je te rappelle que je mange pour deux.

Il observa l'ovale de son ventre que ses 6mois de grossesse lui procuraient, d'où il était il pouvait sentir ce petit cœur qui battait deux fois plus rapidement que celui de Vicki. Son propre cœur se gonfla d'orgueil, quand il arriva dans la cuisine, elle était là debout, à moitié nue, entrain de dévorer directement dans le plat.

Henry : Gourmande.

Elle lui tira la langue, un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de son amant.

Henry : Tu es belle.

Vicki : Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Henry : Tu veux vraiment aller travailler ?

Vicki : Je dois bien gagner de l'argent.

Henry : Tu n'as pas besoin de…

Vicki : Mais Coreen si. Et puis je ne peux pas rester continuellement cantonner à ton appartement, ma vie ne se limite pas à nous trois (alors qu'il allait l'interrompre) Pas plus que la tienne. Et tu sais que j'ai raison.

Oui il le savait mais il avait du mal à se résoudre à la laisser partir une nouvelle fois seule, elle était toujours aussi spécialiste pour s'attirer des ennuis même si il n'était pas sûr que se soit uniquement dû aux marques d'Astaroth ou seulement parce qu'elle était championne dans ce domaine, probablement une bonne part des deux. Leurs vies s'étaient terriblement compliquées quand leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Mais il remerciait chaque jour de l'avoir mise sur sa route même si il regrettait parfois que son pouvoir de persuasion ne marche pas sur elle, cela lui aurait évité bien des ennuis. Pourtant une chose était sûre, il aimait plus que tout au monde cette jolie tête de mule.

Henry : Dans tous les cas, il est presque midi, tu es sacrement en retard.

Vicki : Tu plaisantes là ????

Henry : Pas vraiment.

Vicki : Je vais vraiment finir par n'ouvrir que la nuit…

Henry : Tu n'aurais plus tellement de clients.

Elle attrapa un morceau de cornichon au miel et sortie de la cuisine, mais au moment où elle allait l'embrasser, il la repoussa en souriant.

Henry : Pas après avoir mangé ça !!!

Il indiqua du doigt, le plat qu'elle s'était cuisiné au cours de la nuit dernière.

Vicki : Tant pis pour toi.

Puis elle prit la direction de la salle de bain, esquissant un pas de valse. Il se demandait encore pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de lui enseigner à danser la valse mais peu importe, il aimait passer du temps avec elle et la tenir dans ses bras. Et la voir faire la moue quand elle n'arrivait pas à un résultat qui lui était satisfaisant le faisait littéralement fondre.

Vicki Nelson Investigation. 13h30.

Vicki entra dans son lieu de travail, le sourire aux lèvres.

Coreen : Et bien tu es drôlement de bonne humeur.

Vicki : Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ???

Coreen : Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que ta grossesse te rend… joyeuse.

Vicki : C'est pas seulement le bébé… C'est juste, oh et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Coreen : Ca à l'air de bien se passer avec Henry.

Vicki : Oui mais tu n'en seras pas plus.

La jeune gothique observa sa patronne, elle était là à attendre que Coreen est fini de la couvrir de questions en caressant son ventre bien rond sans s'en rendre compte. Coreen trouvait ça touchant. Elle n'imaginait pas que Vicki soit se genre de femme à s'épanouir dans la grossesse et pourtant, depuis deux mois, son attitude prouvait le contraire, certes elle passait moins de temps au travail. Mais le peu qu'elle était là elle souriait. Coreen se doutait qu'elle venait uniquement pour elle, car sa cécité ne lui permettait pas de travailler la journée et elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'argent, elle avait rendu son appartement. Elle l'entendit compter en chuchotant tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, cela fit sourire Coreen, ce réflexe de compter pour ne pas se cogner n'était pas encore un automatisme et Vicki était encore un peu maladroite comme le prouvait le nombre d'objets qu'elle avait encore cassé cette semaine. Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années entra.

Homme : Victoria Nelson ?

Vicki quitta son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle, afin que le client potentiel ne voit pas les dégâts qu'elle venait de provoquer encore une fois. Lissant sa chemise, Vicki fit un pas vers l'homme.

Vicki : Que puis-je faire pour vous ???

Homme : Je suis maître Robert Masterston, je suis avocat chargé de succession.

Vicki : Et ???

Robert : Je vous cherche depuis près de trois mois…

Vicki : Je suis pourtant dans l'annuaire.

Robert : Je… Vous devriez peut être vous asseoir vu votre état.

Vicki : Je… Ca ira.

Robert : J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre père Jake Nelson est décédé.

Vicki : Et bien ça ne fera pas une grosse perte à la société !!!

Mais alors qu'elle allait retourner dans son bureau, l'avocat l'intercepta.

Robert : Miss Nelson !

Vicki : Quoi encore ???

Robert : Pourrions nous aller parler ailleurs ??? S'il vous plait.

Vicki attrapa sa veste, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Coreen : Vicki…

La jeune femme se tourna vers son assistante et amie. Cette dernière lui mit dans la main sa canne blanche, bien que la jeune femme s'en serve rarement, elle la prit et la déplia avant d'en poser le bout sur le sol. Coreen savait que Vicki ne se laisserait pas guider par cet homme, son indépendance prenant toujours la marge.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Hôpital Mount Sinaï. 18h45.

Vicki ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle se sentait faible, elle avait peur, oui elle devait bien se l'avouer elle avait peur, elle se trouvait dans un lit mais elle ne savait pas où elle était. Une voix lui disait que tout allait bien. Une main se posa sur la sienne et elle la retira vivement. Essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans les ténèbres que lui autorisait sa vision.

Voix : Calme-toi, Vicki, ça va aller.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, la migraine lui battait les tempes.

Vicki : Henry…

Voix : Coreen lui a téléphoné, il viendra dès que le soleil sera couché. C'est moi c'est Mike…

Vicki : Mike ???

Mike : Ne me dis pas que en quelques mois tu m'as oublié.

Vicki : Pourquoi… ???

Mike : Pourquoi tu es là ???

Vicki : Oui.

Mike : La personne a contacté en cas d'urgence…

Vicki : (cynique) Je crois que j'ai oublié de changer ça !

Vicki essaya de se retourner, elle ne voulait pas avoir à l'affronter, tout son cœur lui faisait mal. Mais sa douleur physique était intense.

Mike : Ne bouge pas, tu as un bras cassé.

Une violente douleur à son bras droit le lui démontra. Elle porta sa main valide à son ventre.

Mike : Ton enfant va bien.

Vicki : (en colère) Ah parce que c'est un enfant maintenant, ce n'est plus un bâtard !!!

A l'aide de son bras valide, elle se redressa difficilement et tenta de quitter son lit. Mais les barrières de sécurité l'en empêchaient et sa cécité n'y arrangeait rien. Elle décida d'aborder un autre angle d'attaque.

Vicki : (criant) Sors !!! Sors de ma chambre !!!! Je te deteste ! Va-t'en !

Mike : Vicki ! Vicki ! Calme-toi ! Tu es entrain de te faire du mal.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait mal mais elle ne voulait pas rester dans la même pièce que lui.

Vicki : Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! Tu es très mal placé.

Mike : (pour lui-même) Oh moins elle me parle.

Vicki : Je suis aveugle mais pas sourde.

Mike : Désolé.

Vicki : Le soleil va bientôt se coucher…

Mike : En effet, comme le sais tu ???

Vicki : Je le ressens.

Mike : Je ne cherche même pas à savoir.

Vicki : Non laisse tomber de toute façon, tu ne cherches jamais vraiment à savoir.

Mike : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ???

Vicki : Rien ! Oublie.

Elle secoua la barrière du lit qu'elle essayait vainement de retirer depuis le début pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Mike les abaissa, et la jeune femme jailli du lit comme un diable hors de sa boite et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mike : Vicki, où vas-tu ???

Vicki : Je rentre chez moi !

Mike : Vicki, tu es aveugle !

Vicki : (quittant la pièce) Plus pour longtemps !

Il ne comprit pas ce que ça signifiait mais peu importe, il la rattrapa. L'interceptant dans le couloir, il se mit devant elle, sans le voir, elle le percuta violemment. Il se maudit et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle avait déjà un bras cassé, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit plus amoché que ça.

Vicki : (retenant ses larmes) Je te déteste…

Mike : Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de l'hôpital. Ton amant me tuerait.

Voix : Il a raison Vicki.

Vicki : Henry !

Elle quitta les bras de Mike pour se jeter dans ceux d'Henry. Il la sera doucement contre son cœur, c'était bien une des rares fois qu'il maudissait sa condition de vampire, attendre le coucher du soleil pour aller la voir avait été une véritable torture. Brusquement elle se détacha de lui, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Henry s'approcha de Mike à contrecœur mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa compagne. Mike savait ce que voulait le vampire et que ça lui en coûtait de le faire, il prit donc la parole avant qu'il n'est le temps d'esquisser un mot.

Mike : Un de ses anciens indics l'a retrouvé sans connaissance, baignant dans son sang dans Grange Park, celui qui est derrière la galerie d'art…

Henry : (le coupant, agacé) Je sais où est le Grange Park !

Mike : Oui enfin passons, quand il l'a reconnue, il a prit la peine d'appeler la police pour signaler sa mort. Quand une équipe est arrivée là bas, ils se sont aperçu qu'elle n'était pas morte et elle a été conduite ici à cause de sa grossesse. Que faisait-elle là bas ???

Il y avait de la colère et des reproches dans la voix du flic. Il en voulait au vampire de n'avoir pas su protéger Vicki.

Henry : Je l'ignore, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas du genre à pouvoir sortir le jour. Elle est partie à son bureau sur les coups de midi.

Henry fit claquer sa langue agacé par cet homme qui essayait de lui donner des leçons. Il lui aurait volontiers mis son poing dans la figure si Vicki n'était pas apparu à l'angle de la porte, elle s'était vêtue du mieux qu'elle pouvait et se dirigeait maintenant vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Henry : Où vas-tu ?

Vicki : (sans se retourner) Je rentre !

Mike : Vicki j'ai besoin de ta déposition.

Henry : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

Vicki : Un démon ! Vous êtes contents ???

Elle se tourna vers la sortie mais Henry usant de sa rapidité vampirique, lui coupa la route. Doucement il lui caressa la joue espérant la rassurer par ce geste tendre. Mais Vicki n'était pas décidée à jouer les amoureuses éperdues.

Vicki : J'en ai ma claque que les enfers nous courent après.

Henry : Et que fais-tu là ? Tu fuis ?

Vicki : Je vais à mon bureau, j'ai des choses à vérifier.

Henry : Je viens avec toi.

Vicki : Non merci ça ira !

Elle était sèche et cassante, mais en réalité elle était en colère contre elle même, elle se sentait stupide de s'être faite avoir aussi facilement.

Henry : Tu dois voir un médecin avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Vicki : Je vais bien !

Henry : S'il te plait… pour le bébé.

Elle souffla, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pendant que Henry allait chercher un médecin. Mike les observait jalousement, pourtant il devait se l'avouer, ses deux là avaient une complicité qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec Vicki par le passé. Il décida de rentrer au bureau, si un démon avait attaqué Vicki alors il devrait encore falsifier un rapport et écrire une déposition à la place de la jeune détective privé. Henry pénétra dans la chambre avec un médecin.

Médecin : Mademoiselle Nelson.

Vicki : Docteur Khalil ???

Tom : Et oui. J'ai été contacté par les urgences dès qu'ils ont su que j'étais votre médecin.

Vicki tourna la tête vers le médecin, elle était assise sur son lit attendant tout sauf patiemment.

Tom : Je vois que vous êtes pressé de partir.

Vicki : Plutôt oui.

Tom : Et moi qui voulait que vous passiez la nuit en observation. C'est plus sûr pour le bébé.

Vicki : (inquiète) Un problème avec mon bébé ???

Tom : Non non aucun.

Tout en parlant avec elle, le docteur Thomas Khalil lui prenait sa tension, Vicki avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec le médecin. Dès leur de leur deuxième rencontre, les choses avaient été plus simple et plus calme surtout. Il faut dire que lors de la première échographie, Vicki était particulièrement à cran, mais depuis les choses avaient changé.

Tom : Votre tension est un peu élevée.

Vicki : Je me suis réveillée dans un lieu inconnu, je suis aveugle, j'ai quelque peu paniqué mais maintenant ça va mieux.

Tom : Comment vont vos yeux ?

Vicki : Je suis aveugle, ça n'a pas changé, et je ne retrouverais jamais la vue.

Tom : Victoria Nelson ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi. Le soleil est couché.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Henry derrière le médecin, appuyé contre le mur du fond entrain de sourire. Le médecin suivit son regard et se tourna vers Henry.

Tom : Monsieur Fitzroy, miss Nelson a besoin de repos.

Vicki : Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi.

Thomas Khalil observa le jeune homme, il semblait si… jeune. Il se demandait comment les chemins de ses deux là s'étaient croisés. Pourtant le regard amoureux qu'il lui lançait, laissait à présager au médecin que Henry Fitzroy n'était avec elle par intérêt, ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait.

Henry : Elle se reposera vous pouvez me croire.

Un peu dubitatif, le médecin se dirigea vers la sortie.

Tom : Je vais signer votre bon de sortie. Mais si vous sentez le moindre signe de faiblesse, vous revenez immédiatement ou mieux appelez moi.

Henry : Merci Docteur.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Vicki Nelson Investigation. 21h30.

Vicki lança un regard mauvais à Henry avant de passer la porte. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital, il ne faisait qu'essayer de la dissuader de venir au bureau. Pourtant elle avait eu gain de cause. En entrant elle épousseta la neige qui parsemait ses cheveux d'un geste rageur, l'hiver promettait d'être rigoureux. Coreen se rua vers sa patronne.

Coreen : Mon Vicki, j'étais morte d'inquiétude. Tu étais où ??? J'ai failli appeler tous les hôpitaux de la ville.

Vicki : (cynique) Tu n'aurais eu qu'à commencer par le Mount Sinaï !

Henry se glissa dernière Vicki et l'aida galamment à retirer son manteau, laissant voir à Coreen le plâtre au bras droit de Vicki. Coreen s'en voulait, elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser Vicki partir seule avec cet homme. Vicki entra dans son bureau et claqua violemment la porte.

Coreen : Elle va bien ?

Henry : Oui, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il est tard.

Coreen : Tu…

Henry : Rentres avant que je n'utilise mes pouvoirs de persuasion sur toi.

Coreen : Okay okay, je file.

Pendant qu'il regarde Coreen s'éclipser, il entendait Vicki tourner en rond de l'autre coté de la porte. Il l'entendait grommeler, pester.

Henry : Vicki sors de là.

Il l'a sentit hésiter puis se remettre à arpenter la petite pièce. Il entra. Il sentait son sang pulser sous la peau de la jeune femme. Elle était en colère, et probablement après elle-même. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, essayant vainement de contrôler sa respiration.

Henry : Parle ! Dis-moi ce qui te met tellement en colère, bon sang !

Elle hésite de nouveau. La colère lui bat toujours les tempes.

Vicki : Je suis en colère parce qu'un sale démon à profiter de ma faiblesse pour me piéger. Et à cause de ça, j'ai failli tuer notre bébé.

Henry : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Vicki.

Vicki : Bien sûr que si ! Il a profité du faite que je hais mon père, ce démon voulait me tuer à cause Astaroth. Ces marques… Astaroth veut le bébé.

Henry la sentait d'un coup particulièrement détaché vis à vis du bébé. Mais il savait que c'était un moyen défensif que la jeune femme utilisait pour se protéger. La colère avait laissé place à l'angoisse.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Vicki avait quitté ses bureaux en compagnie du maître Robert Masterston, mais voilà ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils roulaient, Vicki sentait un danger. Elle avait questionné inquiète plusieurs fois le conducteur sur leur destination mais celui ci était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête brusquement la voiture. Son instinct lui criait de prendre la fuite, mais elle était paralysée par la peur, et ne rien voir n'arrangeait pas les choses au contraire, tout ses sens en alerte, elle essayait de comprendre vainement la situation dans laquelle elle venait de tomber. L'avocat avait quitté la voiture et venait d'ouvrir la portière de Vicki, la forçant à descendre du véhicule. Au moment du contact de leurs peaux, les marques se mirent à lui brûler de plus en plus violemment puisant un peu plus dans ses forces. Vicki était au bord de l'évanouissement mais la peur lui permettait de tenir. L'homme –si il s'agissait bien d'un homme- l'entraînait avec lui. Le bruissement des feuilles des arbres et la densité du sol la laissa penser qu'elle devait être dans un des nombreux parcs de la ville, mais savoir ça ne l'avançait pas vraiment à grand chose, d'autant que lutter contre la nausée qui montait par intervalle régulier l'affaiblissait un peu plus. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle sentit la main de son agresseur autour de son poigné changer de forme et de texture, sa peau devenant plus rugueuse et ses ongles s'allongeant pour devenir des griffes, Vicki aurait jurer que sa main avait également changer de couleur pour devenir rouge, même si la subjectivité de la couleur était tout droit inspirer d'un quelconque film d'épouvante. Vicki rassembla quelques forces pour parler sans rendre son déjeuné._

_Vicki :__ Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Robert :__ Peu importe, tout ce qui compte c'est que ton bâtard démoniaque et toi vous ne tombiez pas entre les griffes d'Astaroth !_

_Sa voix était rocailleuse, rien à voir avec la voix qu'il avait abordé quand il était venu se présenter sous les traits de maître Robert Masterston. _

_Vicki :__ Puisque je dois mourir de toute façon, j'aimerais au moins savoir de la main de qui. _

_Robert :__ Mon nom n'a pas d'importance mais mon maître est Oestrogoph, si c'est cela que tu veux savoir. _

_Soudain il l'a lâcha et recula, oui elle pouvait le sentir reculer, en la lâchant la douleur des marques s'était atténué. Pourtant elle savait que le démon n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Que devait-elle faire, prier ??? Après tout elle vivait ses derniers instants sur cette terre, Henry ne viendrait pas la sauver en plein jour et elle lui en voulait pour ça même si elle savait que ce n'était pas juste envers lui. Elle s'était fichu seule dans se guêpier. Soudain le bruit d'une forte explosion lui sonna les tympans, raisonnant dans son crane et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur, pourtant rien ne touchait sa peau, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, tout ce qu'elle sentait s'était ses forces abandonner son corps pour se déployer autour d'elle comme une forme de bouclier. Mais apparemment cela ne suffit pas, elle sentit son corps se faire propulser sans les airs pour percuter le tronc d'un arbre tel un pantin désarticuler. Elle sentit les os de ses bras se briser comme une brindille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, la douleur et sa faiblesse ayant raison de sa volonté. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Vicki était en larmes et il ne pouvait que comprendre sa douleur.

Vicki : Je devrais être morte ! Tu comprends ça ?!!!

Henry : Oui tu aurais pu mourir mais tu ne l'es pas et je remercie le ciel pour ça.

Elle le dévisagea se calmant doucement. La pression commençait à retomber. Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa. Vicki était avide de tendresse, et elle profitait avidement des lèvres de son compagnon. Il était doué elle devait le reconnaître, sa libido venait de faire un bond. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, il avait senti son cœur faire un bond et il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce que ça signifiait. Et il entra dans son jeu en caressant de sa langue les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle sourit à son tour. Il la serra amoureusement dans ses bras. Les mains d'Henry s'aventurèrent sous le pull de Vicki, caressant sa peau chaude avec une lenteur qui mettait au supplice les sens de la jeune femme. Soudain avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, elle repoussa son amant. Reculant d'un pas pour être à une distance raisonnable.

Vicki : Stop.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se reprendre tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour tenter de garder un peu de la saveur de ce baiser. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui sourit avec malice.

Henry : Ton corps dit le contraire pourtant.

Vicki : Et bien ce n'est pas mon corps qui commande.

Henry : Dommage.

Elle lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait sévère et qui se voulait pourtant d'une tendresse infinitésimale.

Vicki : On devrait rentrer.

Henry : Vraiment ?

Le regard malicieux qu'il lui lançait était sans équivoque.

Vicki : Non.

Henry : Non ? On doit rentrer ou non ? On peut aller plus loin dans ton bureau.

Vicki : C'est justement là le truc, c'est mon bureau, là où je travail.

Henry : Vicki.

Vicki : Quoi ?

Henry : Mon appartement est bien mon lieu de travail.

Vicki : C'est différent, c'est là aussi où tu vis.

Henry : (la reprenant) Nous vivons.

Vicki : (dans un souffle, pensive) Oui… Rentrons.

Il glissa une main dans son dos l'entraînant avec lui, pour récupérer son manteau avant de rentrer.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Oups j'avais oublié de finir de publier cette fic… Désolé pour ceux qui la lisent… Je vais essayer de faire plus attention. _

_Bonne lecture. _

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. 

L'appartement baignait dans le silence et dans pénombre, Vicki aimait ce silence. Elle sentait que le soleil commençait à poindre au dessus de l'horizon. Elle aimait particulièrement cette sensation, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de son compagnon. Elle regarda dans la direction de la chambre, il dormait comme un bébé quand elle avait quitté la pièce. Elle esquissa un sourire au souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Doucement elle se réajusta dans le fauteuil, et redressa son portable pour reprendre ses recherches sur le net. Elle avait besoin de savoir si ce que lui avait dit le démon était vrai ou s'il avait mentit dans le seul but de la tuer elle et son enfant. Machinalement elle porta sa main gauche à son ventre faisant tomber son PC sur le sol par la même occasion. Elle jura. Elle était furieuse après elle. Son ordinateur brisé sur le sol. Elle se leva avec précaution, grimaçant de douleur lorsque ses pieds nus se posaient sur des morceaux plutôt pointus. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec un balai et une pelle pour nettoyer les dégâts. Elle sursauta, Henry était là debout devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Vicki : Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Henry : Tu va avoir besoin d'un nouvel ordinateur.

Vicki : En effet. Petite maladresse.

Henry : Je vois ça.

Il s'approcha et lui retira le balai et la pelle des mains, les posant au pied du mur.

Henry : Tu va bien ?

Vicki : Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ???

Henry : Ton PC est brisé…

Vicki : Je l'ai fait tomber accidentellement.

Henry : Tu as changé…

Vicki : En bien j'espère.

Henry : Tu es toujours la même tête de mule mais plus prudente.

Vicki : Tu dis ça à quelqu'un qui a suivis un démon.

Henry : En parlant de ça, Vicki, il faut qu'on quitte la ville. Astaroth ne nous laissera pas en paix.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Toronto. Il lui avait déjà proposé de partir, elle avait refusé mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes, il y avait ce petit bout qui grandissait en elle. Pourtant l'idée de partir la révoltait. Elle recula d'un pas puis d'un autre avant de se mettre à arpenter la pièce allant du bureau d'Henry à la cuisine.

Vicki : Tu n'as qu'à partir seul.

Henry : Vicki…

Vicki : Non Henry, je t'ai dit non la première fois.

Henry : Vicki, tu es perpétuellement en danger ici.

Vicki : Tu m'énerves…

Henry : Arrêtes d'agir comme une gamine bon sang !

Vicki : Une gamine ??? Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va faire la gamine.

Elle était furieuse, littéralement furieuse, elle prit la direction de la chambre, attrapa son sac et jeta pèle mêle plusieurs de ses affaires à l'intérieur.

Henry : Où est ce que tu vas ???

Vicki : C'est pas toi qui parlais de partir juste avant.

Henry : Vicki, je suis désolé okay…

Elle attrapa son sac, lui lança un regard furibond avant de quitter l'appartement. Il mourrait d'envie de lui courir après mais voilà, il faisait jour dehors, il ne pouvait pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, la jeune femme entra et attrapa sa paire de chaussures avant de nouveau se diriger vers la porte.

Henry : Dis moi au moins où tu vas.

Nouveau regard, nouveau départ. La porte claqua, laissant Henry là, observant cette porte par laquelle sa compagne avait fui sans répondre à ses questions, il était inquiet, les réactions de Vicki étaient pas mal irraisonnées depuis quelques mois, jusqu'ici, il avait trouvé ça mignon mais maintenant ça les mettait en danger le bébé et elle, il trouvait ça beaucoup moins mignon. Résigné et en colère, il retourna dans sa chambre pour essayer de dormir. Dès le coucher du soleil, il essayera de retrouver sa piste.

Black Creek Pioneer Village. Non loin de Toronto. 

Le taxi stationna devant une maison individuelle plutôt grande, sur deux niveaux, elle possédait un petit jardin et une allée devant, et probablement un jardin de taille plus conséquente à l'arrière. Le chauffeur descendit en même temps que Vicki et sortit son sac du coffre avant de la guider vers la porte d'entrée. Elle le paya et il s'éclipsa dans un « bonne journée madame ». Vicki hésita pourtant elle se décida à sonner quand elle entendit le taxi redémarrer. Elle inspira profondément, anxieuse. Son sac sur le sol, sa canne blanche dans sa main valide, elle attendit quelques instants, la neige tombait elle pouvait la sentir frôler son visage. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, son propriétaire resta quelques secondes interloqué.

Femme : Victoria !

Vicki : Bonjour maman.

Maman : Je suis surprise de te voir.

Vicki : Je peux entrer ? Il ne fait pas très chaud.

La mère de Vicki se poussa du chemin, elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir sa fille réagir. Vicki attendait mal à l'aise. Elle était venue ici ne sachant pas où aller. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Chez Mike s'était hors de questions, elle était encore trop en colère après lui. Elle ne voulait pas non plus envahir l'espace de Coreen. Même si les deux femmes étaient amies, elles n'étaient intimes à ce point. Quand au docteur Segara, elle était l'amie d'Henry, et Vicki avait l'impression d'avoir déjà assez abusé d'elle par le passé. Vicki n'avait plus d'appartement, elle n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de venir ici, son bureau étant trop inconfortable de part sa grossesse.

Maman : Vicki ?

Vicki : Je suis aveugle maman.

Maman : Alors ça a fini par arriver.

Vicki : Oui.

La vieille femme attrapa le sac de sa fille et se dégagea de l'entrée.

Maman : Tu te souviens de la disposition des lieux ?

Vicki : Oui.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Vicki allongea sa canne blanche sur le sol pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle entre elle et sa destination et passa le seuil de la porte direction le salon. Sa mère, Abbygail Payton, posa le sac de sa fille sur le canapé.

Abby : Je vais te débarrasser de ton manteau.

La jeune détective privé plia sa canne avant de se retirer son manteau de son seul bras.

Abby : Mon Dieu Victoria !

Vicki : (cynique) Surprise.

Abby : Tu es…

Vicki : Enceinte, oui.

Abby : Et aveugle.

Vicki : Ca ça devait arriver.

Abby : (en colère) Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. Tu débarques chez moi après 5mois sans nouvelles, tu voudrais que je le prenne comment ???

Vicki : Je suis désolé.

Abby : Et comment tu comptes t'en sortir dans ton état ??? Parce que je suppose que tu n'as plus de travail.

Vicki : Par pour le moment en effet.

Abby : Ton bras ???

Vicki : Ca va bientôt guérir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Abby : J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, non.

Vicki : Maman, je t'en pris arrête.

Abby : Quelqu'un ta fait du mal ??? Ton compagnon ??

Vicki : Henry ? Non jamais. J'ai été agressé hier.

Abbygail ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de se reprendre, elle voyait bien que sa fille était au bord des larmes.

Abby : Je t'offre un thé en attendant l'heure du déjeuné ?

Vicki : Avec plaisir.

Vicki lui sourit doucement, avant de se laisser guider vers la cuisine. Installée sur sa chaise, elle entendait les bruits que faisait son environnement. L'eau qui bouillait sur le feu, le cliquetis des tasses qui s'entrechoquaient. La bouilloire siffla et Abby versa l'eau dans les tasses.

Abby : Tiens, attention c'est chaud.

Vicki : Merci.

Vicki laissa sa main glisser sur la table pour trouver le sucre, elle sursauta quand sa mère lui prit la main.

Abby : Tu n'es pas mariée.

Vicki : Non maman.

Abby : Mais ton enfant doit bien avoir un père.

Vicki : Oui maman.

Un silence s'imposant, mais Vicki savait que sa mère n'en avait pas fini avec les questions. Mais elle savait qu'elle résistait aussi à l'envie de lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle. Le silence se prolongea une bonne minute avant que sa mère ne reprenne la parole.

Abby : Et tu es toujours avec ???

Vicki : Je me suis disputé avec lui cette nuit.

Abby : Je suis désolé.

Vicki ravala un sanglot. Les souvenirs de sa dispute avec Henry lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire et elle s'en voulait d'être partie comme ça, elle avait été trop impulsive et elle le savait. Henry lui avait proposé seulement de partir pour les mettre tous les trois à l'abri d'Astaroth. Pourtant sa fierté l'empêchait de rentrer maintenant même si elle mourrait d'envie de se glisser dans les bras de son beau vampire. Sa mère resserra son emprise autour de la main de sa fille pour essayer de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle.

Abby : Tu peux rester là autant de temps que tu veux. Si tu veux en parler.

Abbygail fit machinalement tourner le poignet de sa fille et découvre une des marques d'Astaroth.

Abby : Mon Dieu Victoria qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!?

Vicki retira vivement sa main et la glissa sous la table.

Vicki : Je ne veux pas parler de ça non plus.

Abby : Victoria, si tu as des soucis, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

Vicki : (fermement) Je vais bien maman, je suis venue ici uniquement parce que je me suis disputé avec mon petit ami.

Cela faisait bizarre à la jeune femme de parler d'Henry dans ses termes mais à bien y réfléchir c'est ce qu'il était son petit ami, et le père de son bébé.

Abby : Okay, je vois on oublie les sujets sensibles.

Vicki : Vaut mieux.

Abby : Tu en es à combien ? 7mois ?

Vicki : Six.

Abby : Fille ou garçon ?

Vicki : Je crois que Henry aimerait ou alors pense que c'est une petite fille.

Abby : Et toi, qu'est ce que tu aimerais ?

Vicki : Peu m'importe, je veux juste vivre tranquille avec ma famille.

Abby : Essayes tu de me dire que tu as des problèmes ???

Vicki : Même si j'en avais tu ne pourrais rien y faire, maman.

Abby : Vicki…

Mais la jeune détective privé ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, la fatigue lui en avait fait trop dire. Astaroth, les démons, les vampires, sa mère n'était pas faite pour vivre dans ce monde peuplé d'horreur. Ce même monde où elle avait trouvé l'amour.

Abby : Pourquoi t'es tu disputé avec ton petit ami ? Henry c'est ça ?

Vicki but une gorgée de son thé pour se laisser le temps de répondre, sa mère acceptait de l'héberger, elle avait le droit à quelques réponses.

Vicki : Henry voulait que nous quittions la ville, probablement le pays. Et je m'y suis fortement opposé.

Abby : Et qu'est ce qui fait dans la vie, ton Henry ?

La jeune femme savait que sa réponse n'allait pas emballer sa mère.

Vicki : Henry est reconnu dans sa profession et il gagne très bien sa vie.

Abby : Ca ne me dit pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie.

Vicki : Il est écrivain et dessinateur.

Abby : Ecrivain ! Vicki…

Vicki : Non maman. Ne juge pas une nouvelle fois mes choix.

Abby : Je ne juge pas…

Vicki : (la coupant) Si maman, tu juges continuellement, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas parlé d'Henry et du bébé plus tôt. Pas plus que de ma cécité.

Abby : Désolé si le faite de m'investir dans la vie de ma fille aînée te pose un problème.

Vicki : Oui et bien espérons que tu ne sois pas aussi pénible avec Jude.

Abby : En parlant de Jude, elle a demandé de tes nouvelles, elle sera de passage à Toronto la semaine prochaine et elle voudrait te voir.

Vicki : Je lui téléphonerais.

Vicki ne voulait pas glisser mais ce sujet, elle était trop fatiguée pour écouter sa mère se plaindre des choix de Jude. D'autant que Jude n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre de sa vie, elle était passionnée et en avait fait son métier. Hautement reconnue par ses paires, elle gagnait correctement sa vie et avait tout le loisir de voyager.

Vicki : J'aimerais me reposer un peu avant le déjeuné si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je suis fatiguée.

Abby : Ta chambre est prête, tu as de la chance, j'ai changé les draps hier.

Vicki : Merci.

Vicki se leva et attrapa sa canne blanche appuyé non loin de là et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.

Abby : Tu veux de l'aide ???

Vicki : Non ça ira je me souviens du chemin.

Le bout du couloir, la porte de la cave. Machinalement Vicki actionna l'interrupteur avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle inspira profondément et commença à descendre les marches un peu raides. Doucement ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'absence de lumière solaire, sa vue augmenta progressivement. Arrivé en bas, elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était correctement décoré, une vraie chambre d'adolescente, Vicki s'y plaisait autrefois même si elle avait manqué de la lumière de l'astre solaire. Elle avait aimé être dans cette pièce, où elle pouvait être tranquille. Vicki ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec son beau père. Et elle avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier là. Une fois en bas, elle effleura les meubles, tout était exactement à la même place que lorsqu'elle était partie pour l'université, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Vicki s'allongea sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se glisser sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

T.B.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. 18h30.

Coreen avait frappé et avait attendu qu'on lui ouvre la porte mais dès que Henry l'avait fait elle était entré dans l'appartement comme une tornade au plus grand déplaisir du vampire qui s'apprêtait à sortir chasser avant de partir à la recherche de Vicki.

Coreen : Où est Vicki ???

Henry : Pas ici.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, pas envie d'exposer à Coreen ses problèmes avec sa compagne.

Coreen : Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

Henry : Et bien tu devrais attendre qu'elle rentre.

Coreen : J'ai l'impression de déranger.

Henry : J'allais sortir.

Coreen : Oh ! Je vois. Je vais te laisser. Donne ça à Vicki.

Elle lui tendit un dossier et quitta l'appartement en coup de vent.

Black Creek Pioneer Village. 20h45.

La porte s'ouvrit et Abby accueilli son mari, Robert Payton. Fatigué, il l'embrassa, avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger pour l'heure du repas.

Abby : Vicki est ici.

Bob : Qu'est ce que ta fille fait là ?

Abby : Je t'en prie ne fait pas d'histoire. Elle ne va pas rester longtemps.

Bob : Où est-elle ?

Abby : Dans sa chambre, en bas. Elle dort depuis des heures.

Bob : Tu es sûr qu'elle est encore en vie ???

Abby : Robert ! C'est de ma fille que tu parles.

Dans sa chambre, Vicki s'éveilla brusquement. La voix de son beau père lui fit remonter en surface des souvenirs terribles. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée, elle avait peur et elle se sentait idiote, elle l'ex flic, détective privé, avait combattue des démons mais elle avait peur d'affronter son beau père. Elle était déboussolée, désorientée, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Elle avait faim et elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Elle sortie de son lit et se recoiffa un peu devant le miroir avant d'attraper sa canne blanche et de monter à l'étage.

Vicki : Bonjour Robert.

Bob : Refais tes lunettes, Victoria, il fait nuit.

Vicki : (cynique) Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de lunettes, Robert. Je suis aveugle.

En réalité, elle le voyait très bien, mais elle aurait eu du mal à leur expliquer comment elle faisait pour voir la nuit et pas la journée alors que plusieurs mois auparavant elle voyait pratiquement plus en étant aveugle de nuit. Abbygail ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se retrouvait aux prises entre son mari et sa fille.

Abby : Et si nous passions à table ? Le repas va être froid.

Mais alors qu'Abby et Robert se dirigeaient le salon, Vicki partit dans la direction opposée.

Abby : Où vas-tu ???

Vicki : Le bébé appuie sur ma vessie.

Elle disparu à l'angle du couloir.

Bob : A parce qu'elle est enceinte aussi.

Abby : D'accord on a compris, tu n'as jamais aimé Vicki, mais fous lui la paix. Elle ne va pas très bien et tu lui as assez pourri la vie par le passé.

Bob : J'ai fait quoi ??? Je me suis occupé d'elle toutes ses années.

Abby : Tu l'as relégué à la cave !!!

Bob : Elle voulait sa chambre.

Abby : Oh et puis j'abandonne. Tu lui as toujours reproché ce que tu reprochais à Jake mais elle n'est pas son père mais toi bien ça dans le crane.

Vicki revint rapidement, elle avait entendu la conversation de sa mère et son beau père mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle ne voulait pas créer des tensions, ce n'était pas dans son attention, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle même si sa foutue fierté lui criait de ne pas faire le premier pas. Ils passèrent à table et commencèrent à dîner. Vicki ne dit pas un mot préférant manger en silence. Soudain on frappa à la porte. Abbygail se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Un charmant jeune homme se trouvait derrière la porte.

Abby : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Homme : Madame Payton, est ce que Vicki est là ?

Abby : Qui la demande ?

Vicki : (depuis l'intérieur) Laisse le entrer maman.

Abby : Je vois vous devez être Henry.

Henry : Henry Fitzroy pour vous servir, madame.

Henry dans sa galanterie d'un autre age, fit un baise-main à la mère de Vicki, au plus grand plaisir de celle ci. Le jeune âge de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle la choquait, il devait avoir à peine la vingtaine et cela lui faisait bizarre. Elle pensait que ce n'était pas le genre de sa fille de les prendre au berceau. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait enceinte de cet homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. Abby pourtant ne dit rien, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait parler à Vicki plus tard. La femme se décala d'un pas, laissant ainsi la permission à Henry d'entrer dans son domicile. Vicki se leva de table et d'un pas hésitant s'avança vers lui. Henry parcoura le reste du chemin et la prit dans ses bras. Amoureusement il lui caressa le visage.

Henry : Tu n'aurais pas dû partir.

Vicki : Et tu n'aurais pas dû me demander de partir.

Henry : Je suis désolé.

Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais la présence de son beau père et de sa mère l'en empêchait.

Abby : Vous voulez dîner, monsieur Fitzroy ?

Henry : J'ai déjà dîné, mais merci pour l'invitation, madame Payton.

Abby : Je vous en prie appelez-moi Abby.

Henry observait la mère de sa compagne pendant que cette dernière enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux bouclés de son amant. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, qu'il l'a réconforte même si elle se garderait toujours de le dire.

Bob : Vicki ton dîner va être froid !

Sa voix avait été sèche et cassant, jusqu'à en être humiliante. Vicki ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait vraiment la sensation d'être la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Elle sentait les mâchoires d'Henry se contracter et elle l'obligea à reculer d'un pas sans quitter ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas de problèmes avec son beau père par égard pour sa mère. Elles n'avaient que trop de fois été en conflit.

Abby : Robert !

Abbygail défia son mari du regard, elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa fille partir sur l'instant, elle avait envie de faire connaissance avec ce jeune homme.

Bob : Puisque je dérange, je vais aller me coucher.

Robert laissa tomber bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette et monta à l'étage. Les trois autres occupants de la maison entendirent une porte claquer violemment à l'étage.

Abby : Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour mon mari.

Henry : Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Abby. Je peux comprendre. Il est tard et…

Abby : Ne vous en faites pas, voir un sourire sur le visage de ma fille est grandement suffisant.

Vicki : Maman !

Mais cette dernière ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et entraîna le couple en direction du salon. Les deux amants s'installèrent dans le canapé et Henry attira la jeune femme contre lui. Vicki esquissa un sourire à sa mère. Mais elle se rappela que sa mère la croyait aveugle, elle ferma donc les yeux et laissa sa tête reposé sur l'épaule d'Henry.

Abby : Quelqu'un veut du thé ??

Henry : Non merci.

Vicki : Ca ira merci, maman.

Abby s'installa dans le fauteuil et les regarda. Vicki savait que sa mère avait des milliers de questions à poser, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître trop curieuse.

Abby : Alors monsieur Fitzroy…

Henry : Henry.

Abby : Henry. Ma fille m'a dit que vous étiez écrivain.

Henry : Très juste.

Abby : Je serais intéressée de savoir où vous vous êtes rencontrer, vous ne devez pas vraiment fréquenter les mêmes cercles.

Vicki : Nous nous sommes rencontré alors que j'enquêtais sur une affaire.

Henry : La premier fois elle m'a menacé de me casser le bras, la seconde fois de me casser les dents alors que je venais de lui sauver la vie.

Vicki : C'est toi qui m'as mis K.O.

Henry : Pour nous protéger.

Abby souriait de voir sa fille se chamailler avec ce jeune homme, il y avait tellement de douceur dans ses gestes, on pouvait presque toucher les sentiments du bout des doigts si cela avait été quelque chose de palpable. Henry lui posa un baiser sur le front, emporté par son amour pour elle. Il avait passé la journée à se faire du souci. Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'un démon l'attaque ou autre chose peu importe. Ils étaient sa famille, lui qui pensait ne jamais en avoir une après celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Parfois ses traits s'effaçait de sa mémoire, pourtant il ne pouvait oublier l'amour que sa mère lui portait durant son enfance. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand son père l'avait obligé à vivre sous sa croupe.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Elle avait la peau douce et la voix comme du miel. C'était tout ce que se souvenait le petit Henry de sa mère, il avait 8ans maintenant et vivait à la cour du grand roi Henry VIII, son père. On l'avait arraché à sa mère il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant. La femme de son père, Catherine d'Aragon était gentille avec lui tout comme sa demi-sœur Marie, âgée de 18ans. Il n'y avait pas toutes ses frivolités concernant le pouvoir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver sa mère. Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, sa place était à la cour, mais ici tout le monde le regardait comme si ce n'était pas sa place, comme si il était un cheveu dans la soupe. Sa mère n'était qu'une courtisane, c'est ce que son père n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter mais le petit Henry ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Lui savait qu'elle avait refusé de le laisser à une nourrice, qu'elle avait voulu le garder avec elle. Oui sa mère l'aimait, il pouvait encore entendre dans ses souvenirs, sa voix le lui répéter. _

_Voix :__ Henry, viens. _

_Le jeune Henry quitta le bassin des yeux pour se retourner, Marie était là, non loin dans sa jolie robe et l'appelait. Il s'arrêta brusquement juste devant elle. Il aimait bien Marie mais les protocoles de la cour… Arg, trop de choses à apprendre pour quoi finalement ??? Vivre avec des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas vraiment. Le petit Henry voulait rentrer chez lui, et chez lui ce n'était pas ici._

_Henry :__ Princesse Marie. _

_Marie :__ Comment allez vous, mon cher duc ?_

_Henry :__ Arrêtez de m'appeler Duc. Mon nom c'est Henry._

_Marie :__ Un nom que vous portez à merveille, mon cher Henry. Vous avez pratiquement autant de prestance que votre père. Allez, venez. Vous devez vous préparer pour le dîner de ce soir. _

_Henry : __Je n'ai pas très envie…_

_Marie :__ De vous à moi je n'aime pas vraiment non plus ce genre de dîner, mais voyez vous, nous sommes tenu de respecter nos devoirs, pour le bien du peuple d'Angleterre. _

_Henry :__ Ma maman fait partie du peuple d'Angleterre ?_

_Marie :__ Bien sûr. _

_Henry :__ Et vous avez connue ma maman ?_

_Marie :__ Il m'est arrivé de la rencontrer en effet. C'est une très belle femme et extrêmement gentille. _

_Henry :__ Oh oui elle l'est. Elle me manque. Ce n'est pas que la reine Catherine ne soit pas gentille, mais elle n'est pas ma maman. _

_Marie : __Je comprends. Allez, venez, jeune duc. _

_Le jeune Henry esquissa un sourire et s'inclina devant sa sœur aînée la laissant passer pour rejoindre le château. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Henry n'entendit pas la question de la mère de sa compagne. Et à vrai dire c'était bien la première fois qu'il était présenté à une belle famille.

Henry : Excusez-moi, Abby. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

Abby : Il n'y a pas de mal, il est tard et je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Vous allez rester dormir, avec toute cette neige, il serait dangereux de prendre la route.

Henry : Nous ne voudrions pas déranger.

Abby : Mais vous ne dérangez absolument pas.

Henry : Votre mari ne serait pas vraiment d'accord.

Abby : Peu importe, mon mari est un râleur.

Vicki : (soufflant à l'oreille d'Henry) Ne t'inquiète pas pour le soleil.

Henry : Alors j'accepte.

Abby : Bien bien. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit.

Tout trois se levèrent et pendant qu'Abby montait à l'étage, Vicki et Henry descendaient à la cave.

Vicki : Ce n'est pas le grand luxe dont tu as été habitué mais tu seras à l'abri de la lumière du soleil.

Arrivés en bas, Vicki alluma une petite lampe de chevet près de son lit.

Henry : C'est ta chambre d'enfant ?

Vicki : Plutôt ma chambre d'ado, c'est là que j'ai migré un peu malgré moi quand ma mère s'est remarié.

Henry : Une cave…

Vicki : Oui.

Henry : Tu n'as pas l'air de très bien t'entendre avec ton beau père.

Vicki : Je le déteste.

Henry : Tu n'as pas une très haute estime des figures paternelles qui sont passé dans ta vie.

Vicki : On peut parler d'autres choses.

Henry s'assit sur le lit de Vicki et observa la jeune femme arpenter la pièce de l'on en large. Puis il observa la pièce, elle ressemblait particulièrement à Vicki, pas de poupée, ni de rose comme les chambres des adolescentes, non. Au fond de la pièce, une bibliothèque pleine de livres d'histoire européenne, américaine, canadienne… faisant comprendre à Henry pourquoi elle avait choisit de faire une licence d'histoire. Sur un bureau, encore des livres, et quelques magazines sur les armes à feu. Par ci par là, quelques peluches. Un sac de sable et des gants de boxe accrochés à une poutre. Mais ce qui le surprit fut de voir accroché sur le mur du fond, une cible où était planté quelques fléchettes dont plusieurs transperçaient le visage d'un homme dont les traits étaient quelques peu semblable à ceux de Vicki.

Henry : C'est ton père ?

Vicki regarda avec dédain la photo avant de s'en détourner.

Vicki : Oui c'est lui, tiens j'aurais juré qu'il y avait aussi une photo de Bob. Il a du passer par ici.

Vicki posa sa main libre sur son ventre et s'arrêta de bouger avant de finalement se remettre à arpenter la pièce.

Henry : Vicki, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Elle releva les yeux sur lui. Il lui souriait assis, sur son lit.

Vicki : Oui je vais bien. Je suis juste mal à l'aise d'être ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir c'était une mauvaise idée.

Henry : On rentrera demain soir dès que le soleil sera couché.

Vicki : Ca me ferait pas de mal. J'ai réagit comme une idiote et quand je suis partie, je ne savais plus où aller.

Elle était une véritable boule de nerfs, et cela s'en ressentait sur le bébé. Son jeune cœur s'accélérait de manière conséquente, Vicki était stressée et le bébé aussi par la même occasion.

Henry : Vicki arrête une minute tu veux bien.

Henry retira ses chaussures.

Vicki : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il repoussa les draps et s'allongea sur le lit.

Vicki : Qu'est ce que tu fais ???

Henry : Tu as besoin de dormir.

Vicki : Mais toi pas.

Henry : Ne fais pas d'histoire. Viens.

Elle hésita, encore une fois son ego lui jouait des tours mais finalement elle retira ses chaussures et s'allongea à coté de lui se lovant dans ses bras. Henry l'observait, elle plongea rapidement dans le sommeil, mais pour lui il n'était pas l'heure de dormir. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait profondément, il quitta ses bras, et quitta la maison pour faire un tour.

* * *

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voici un autre chapitre… Je vais essayer d'en mettre plus régulièrement. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

6h12.

Le soleil pointerait bientôt le bout de son nez, il était temps pour Henry de rentrer. Arrivé à près d'un kilomètre, il eut un mauvais pressentiment puis il entendit des cris. Une des deux voix était celle de Vicki, Henry accéléra le pas, les flocons lui fouettaient le visage mais peu importe, il pénétra dans la maison pour se rendre compte que Vicki et Bob étaient entrain de se disputer violemment, et Abby pleurait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Soudain, la main de Bob se déplia brusquement, près à gifler Vicki. Utilisant sa rapidité de vampire, Henry intercepta la main de l'homme et le plaqua au mur enserrant sa gorge. La colère était intense chez le vampire, ses yeux étaient noirs et il resserrait son étreinte autour de la gorge du beau père de Vicki.

Vicki : Henry non !!! Je t'en prie.

Abby pleurait d'autant plus. Elle avait peur, Vicki aussi avait peur mais pas de la même chose, Vicki avait peur de cet homme comme elle avait peur qu'Henry lui fasse du mal malgré le faite qu'elle le détestait. Des sentiments contradictoires se heurtaient en elle mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Henry le tuer.

Henry : (utilisant son pouvoir de persuasion) Vous allez oublier ce que je viens de vous faire. Et plus jamais vous ne ferez de mal à Vicki ou je vous tuerais.

Henry le relâcha brusquement et Robert Payton quitta la pièce. Le vampire s'approchait de la mère de Vicki, pour en faire autant quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vicki ! Elle avait une poussée de fièvre fulgurante. Henry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il l'allongea sur le canapé.

Abby : Mon qu'est ce qu'elle a ???

Henry : Une nouvelle crise. Mais c'est pas normale, elle n'en a plus depuis plusieurs mois.

Abby approcha et posa sa main sur le front de sa fille.

Abby : Elle est brûlante de fièvre. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Henry : Non !!! Contactez le docteur Khalil, son numéro doit être dans l'agenda de Vicki, je la descends en bas.

Abby : Mais…

Henry : Je vous en prie, faites le pour votre fille et votre petit enfant. (utilisant son pouvoir de persuasion) Faites-le !

La mère de Vicki se dirigea vers le téléphone pendant que Henry soulevait avec précaution sa compagne pour descendre à la cave, le soleil allait bientôt se lever, il ne pouvait pas rester à la surface. En bas, il la posa délicatement sur le lit, puis il remonta rapidement chercher une bassine d'eau et des serviettes avant de redescendre, dehors le soleil allait bientôt montrer le bout de son nez.

Henry : Vicki, pourquoi tu me fais ça maintenant ? Je m'en veux, tout est de ma faute. Ce bébé… notre bébé est entrain de te tuer. Moi qui pensais que l'amour pouvait tout vaincre, je suis un bel idiot.

Le cœur du bébé battait trop vite, et celui de Vicki trop lentement, ce n'était pas normal, vraiment pas normal. Henry était rongé par l'inquiétude. La fièvre de Vicki venait de monter d'un degré Celsius. Henry tendit la main vers le visage de Vicki, elle transpirait abondamment, il lui frôla le haut de l'oreille, il savait que Vicki réagissait toujours à cette caresse, enfin ça s'était souvent quand ils faisaient l'amour. Mais peu importe tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la faire réagir. Pourtant ses yeux restaient définitivement clos.

Henry : Trésor, ouvre les yeux.

Abby : (descendant) Comment va-t-elle ?

Henry : De moins en moins bien. Le docteur Khalil ?

Abby : Il arrive immédiatement. Il faut la conduire à l'hôpital.

Henry : Vos médecins ne pourront rien pour elle.

Abby : Pourquoi tout est étrange depuis votre arrivée ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec mon mari ?

Henry : Il ne fera plus de mal à Vicki.

Abby : Il n'a jamais fait de mal à Vicki.

Henry la regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

Abby : Bon d'accord, il a parfois été sévère mais il ne voulait que son bien.

Henry sentait une nouvelle fois la colère le gagner, comment cette femme pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle. Vicki avait souffert sous ses yeux et cette femme n'avait jamais rien vu ou jamais rien voulu voir. La tête de Vicki vacilla, elle gémit et Henry sentit son cœur se remettre à battre un peu plus normalement, pourtant le cœur du bébé n'avait pratiquement pas ralenti. Henry lui prit son poignet, celui qui n'était pas coincé dans le plâtre et l'observa. La marque d'Astaroth luisait d'un rouge incandescent. Sans lâcher son poignet, Henry se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas de solution et ça lui faisait peur.

Une demi heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte, Abby monta ouvrir et redescendit, accompagnée du docteur Khalil.

Henry : Docteur…

Tom : Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ?

Henry : Un peu plus d'une demi-heure.

Thomas Khalil posa sa sacoche sur le sol, prit son stéthoscope et un thermomètre et examina la jeune femme.

Henry : Alors ?

Tom : Est ce que Vicki est sous pression en se moment ?

Henry : Plutôt oui. Nous… nous nous sommes disputés la nuit dernière et elle vient de subir un choc.

Tom : Je vais lui faire une piqûre de sédatif.

Abby : Elle est déjà inconsciente.

Henry : Mais son cœur et celui du bébé battent trop vite.

Abby : Qu'est ce vous en savez vous êtes écrivain ?

Henry lui jeta un regard qui lui intimait l'ordre sous entendu de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Henry : Je la ramène à la maison dès que le soleil sera couché.

Tom : Un environnement calme et familier lui sera plus bénéfique je pense.

Abby : Vous ne bougerez pas ma fille d'ici, si ce n'est pour la conduire à l'hôpital.

Henry : J'ai passé l'âge qu'on me donne des ordres, madame Payton.

Il n'y avait plus d'Abby, juste madame Payton, Henry lui en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour protéger sa fille de son deuxième mari. Il était clair que Vicki avait été maltraité aux yeux de tous et personne n'avait jamais rien fait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune femme ne voulait jamais autorisé personne à l'aider. Son indépendance tant dans la vie de tous les jours que dans ses sentiments. Henry sentit la fièvre baisser un peu, sa compagne grelottait. Doucement, amoureusement il lui caressa une nouvelle fois le haut de l'oreille comme si elle risquait de se briser à chaque instant. Vicki laissa échapper le prénom du père de son bébé mais elle ne reprit pas conscience pour autant. Au contraire elle cessa brusquement de s'agiter. Henry se redressa brusquement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si depuis quelques temps, il avait développé une sorte de lien avec Vicki, au delà de celui qu'il avait déjà crée en buvant son sang.

Henry : (de la panique dans la voix) Docteur…

Thomas Khalil aussi avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses compétences en magie lui faisait sentir bien plus de chose qu'il le lui était permis si il n'avait qu'un simple humain. Il savait qu'il devait le dire à Henry mais il n'aimait pas être le messager de mauvaises nouvelles.

Tom : Je suis désolé Henry, elle est dans le coma.

Le médecin croisa le regard du vampire et fut surpris de voir plusieurs larmes avoir passé la barrière de ses yeux qui avaient pour le moment la couleur de l'acier. Abby ferma les yeux, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se jouait mais voyant la réaction des deux autres, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon du tout. Henry posa sa main sur le ventre de Vicki, le bébé allait bien, son cœur allait un peu vite mais il allait bien. Brusquement il retira sa main et sécha ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

* * *

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. 1mois et demi plus tard.

Comme il le faisait tous les jours avant de partir chasser, Henry fit fonctionner les muscles de Vicki, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit faible quand elle se réveillerait. Car pour Henry, le réveil de Vicki n'était qu'une question de temps. D'après le docteur Khalil, plus rien n'empêchait Vicki de se réveiller, après près de quatre semaines, la fièvre avait finit par stopper et elle répondait correctement à la plupart des stimuli extérieurs. Comme il en avait prit l'habitude, il lui caressa le haut de l'oreille, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans le coma, Vicki réagit en pressant son oreille contre son épaule. Elle grommela quelque chose d'indistinct. Le cœur d'Henry s'emballa brusquement, il avait du mal à y croire.

Henry : Vicki !

Vicki : (faiblement) Cris pas…

Elle tenta de remuer, elle se sentait mal dans cette position.

Henry : Ne bouge pas, trésor.

Il vit ses paupières tressaillirent, il lui resserra sa main autour de la sienne. Il savait qu'il devait appeler le docteur Khalil pour qu'il vienne vérifier son état de santé mais il était trop heureux de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, et il avait peur que le temps qu'il revienne, tout ne soit qu'un rêve.

Vicki : Je… aime…

Henry : Je t'aime aussi, mais ne parle pas, princesse. Tu as été inconsciente longtemps.

Vicki : Combien ?

Henry hésitait à lui dire, il ne voulait pas lui faire un choc. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et il put plonger dans son regard bleu-gris qui lui avait tellement manqué. Vicki réitéra sa question une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le lui avouer.

Henry : Six semaines.

Vicki : Bébé… ?

Henry : Tout va bien.

Il lui souleva la main et la posa sur son ventre qui avait pris quelque peu d'envergure. Malgré ses membres engourdis, sentir les mouvements du bébé la rassurait. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, sa vue avait changé, elle voyait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu par le passé mais la seule chose qui l'intéressait était le regard d'Henry, cela lui semblait aussi important que l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons, pourtant elle se détacha de son regard, pour observer autour d'elle. Elle était dans un lit médical, dans la chambre d'Henry. Elle était reliée à une perfusion à son bras où elle avait le souvenir d'avoir un plâtre. Elle regarda sa main.

Henry : Je te l'enlèverais plus tard, le bébé et toi en avez besoin.

Vicki : C'est pas ça… Le plâtre.

Henry : Je te l'ai enlevé, tu n'en avais plus besoin.

Elle tenta de se relever mais sa tête lui tournait, la laissant au bord de l'évanouissement.

Henry : Repose-toi, tu es trop faible.

Vicki : Je viens de dormir pendant six semaines.

Henry : Vicki, pour une fois ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Laisse toi faire.

Vicki : C'est pas vraiment mon genre.

Henry : Oui ça je suis au courant.

Il sourit à pleines dents, son cœur au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

Vicki : Ne te moque pas de moi.

Henry : Je ne me moque pas de toi, je suis juste heureux de te retrouver, trésor.

Vicki : Apparemment, tu n'as perdu cette mauvaise habitude.

Henry : J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Vicki : Tu ne demandes jamais la permission d'habitude.

Henry s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme avec délicatesse mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, elle le retint par la chemise, l'embrassant à son tour avec plus de passion. Il mit fin au baiser avant de lui en poser un très chaste sur le front.

Henry : Le docteur Khalil va arriver.

Vicki : Je n'ai pas envie de voir un médecin.

Henry : Demain on sera tranquille, mais pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu vois le médecin, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais tes muscles ont fondus, tu ne tiendrais pas debout.

Vicki : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Elle essaya de bouger mais Henry fut plus rapide. Il lui saisit son pied nu et glissa sa main dessous.

Henry : Vas-y pousse.

Elle tenta de faire ce qu'il lui disait mais devait reconnaître à contre cœur qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour pousser, alors pour marcher... Agacée, elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Henry comprit qu'elle était contrariée. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée, ses yeux papillonnaient lentement et elle sombra dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte. Henry était heureux pourtant sa faim le ramena à la réalité, et même si il n'était pas particulièrement affamé, il savait qu'il devrait sortir à un moment ou à un autre.

Une heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Henry alla ouvrir au docteur Khalil. Après les salutations de base, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le médecin venait, en réalité il était venu plus d'une quinzaine de fois pour s'assurer du suivi médical de Vicki et également calmer les inquiétudes du vampire.

Tom : Alors elle est réveillée…

Henry : Oui.

Le docteur sentit un immense soulagement dans ce petit mot.

Tom : Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, il avait commencé à vérifier l'état de santé général de Vicki quand soudain, elle s'éveilla assez brusquement. Elle repoussa avec une force impressionnante le médecin qui fut propulsé à terre. Henry sentait la panique et la peur émaner de chaque pore de la peau de sa compagne.

Henry : Vicki !

Elle s'arrêta net et le regarda. Sa respiration et son cœur commencèrent à ralentir doucement comme celui du bébé. Thomas Khalil se releva et s'approcha de nouveau.

Tom : Vous vous souvenez de moi, miss Nelson ?

Vicki : Je… non…

Tom : Je suis le docteur Khalil. Je suis votre médecin depuis que vous êtes enceinte.

Vicki : Je ne vous connais pas. Henry…

Du désespoir et de l'anxiété, voilà ce que le vampire percevait, le docteur Khalil aussi le percevait à travers ses dons dû à sa condition de mage. Il recula vers la porte de la chambre, il avait senti ce coté territorial grandir chez Vicki au fil des visites médicales. Il ne savait pas si le vampire le savait, probablement que oui. Thomas Khalil quitta la pièce suivit par Henry.

Henry : Je suis désolé docteur, je ne savais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

Tom : Ce n'est rien. Elle est désorientée et à l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire.

Henry : Pourtant elle se souvient de moi, du bébé et du plâtre qu'elle avait.

Tom : Perte de mémoire partielle, ça reviendra. Pour le moment, son instinct m'empêche de l'approcher, mais de ce que j'en ai vu elle va bien, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Henry : Merci docteur.

Tom : De rien.

Henry : Mais vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne refera pas…

Tom : Je pense qu'elle est sortie d'affaire. Mais vous devriez aller manger par contre, parce qu'elle va avoir besoin de vous. Elle a subit beaucoup de changement au cours de son coma.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Deux heures plus tard… 

La nuit était bien avancée et pourtant aucun des trois qu'il avait contacté n'était encore arrivé. Henry ne s'en souciait peu mais le faim le tiraillait toujours un peu plus, pourtant il était au coté de Vicki. Quand celle ci c'était enfin calmé, elle avait voulu à tout prix quitter ce lit médicalisé qui la rendait nerveuse. Henry l'avait donc, installé convenablement dans son lit, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui arracher sa perfusion.

Vicki : J'ai faim.

Henry : Pas ce soir.

Vicki : Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai faim.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine d'être désespéré par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Pourtant il était heureux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait vécu des moments extrêmement difficiles quand elle était dans le coma, et notamment quand le docteur Khalil lui avait demandé de choisir, cela avait été trop dur. Envahis par la colère il avait fait un trou dans le mur de l'appartement d'un coup de poing.

Vicki : Je t'ai manqué ?

Henry : Tu oses poser la question ?

Vicki : Henry je suis fatiguée.

Lovée dans ses bras, Vicki avait posé sa tête contre son bras, et les yeux fermés, elle se laissait bercer par sa respiration. Henry respirait l'odeur de la jeune femme, son odeur avait changé, son comportement aussi avait changé. Il ne savait pas si elle en était consciente mais son coté plus primaire était aiguisé, plus présent. Elle était plus territoriale, les mois avant de tomber dans le coma, elle avait de moins en moins toléré la présence de Coreen, Betty ou du docteur Khalil à l'appartement.

Henry : Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, trésor.

Il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux pendant qu'elle se glissait un peu plus dans ses bras. Henry ne se fit pas prier pour l'enserrer un peu plus contre lui. Il écoutait chacun de leur battement de cœur. Celui du bébé toujours plus rapide que celui de Vicki. Mais elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Henry fut surpris d'entendre un léger grognement monté dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Ses changements lui faisaient peur, il savait qu'elle changeait à cause du bébé mais il ne savait pas si ses changements seraient définitifs ou pas, et où cela s'arrêteraient.

Henry : Vicki.

Le grognement cessa, elle venait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

Henry : Betty et les autres viennent te voir.

Vicki : Maintenant ?

Henry : Il faut que je mange.

Vicki : Oui.

Elle avait mit du temps à répondre. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose dormir dans les bras d'Henry. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir mais elle l'intercepta en prononçant son prénom.

Vicki : Emmène-moi dans le salon.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible, elle n'aimait pas paraître faible, jamais. Il glissa ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme, elle était tellement faible que son corps n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de son compagnon. Doucement il la déposa dans le salon, sur le canapé avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, laissant entrer Coreen, Betty et Mike. Coreen se pressa vers la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras.

Vicki : Coreen, tu m'étouffes.

Coreen : Désolé.

Segara : Je suis ravie de voir que vous alliez mieux. Et ça fait du bien de revoir un sourire sur le visage d'Henry.

Vicki : Je… Qui êtes-vous ?

Le docteur Segara eut peur que Vicki ne la reconnaisse pas mais en réalité la jolie blonde regardait au delà de l'amie d'Henry. Betty, Coreen et Henry suivirent le regard de Vicki. Henry dut réprimer un sourire pour ne pas paraître inhumain.

Mike : Vicki c'est moi Mike.

Un nouveau grognement à peine audible se faisait entendre pendant qu'elle reculait dans le fauteuil. Henry s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer.

Henry : Je dois partir, Vicki calme toi.

Vicki : Je ne le connais pas.

Henry : C'est ton ancien partenaire.

Il avait insisté sur « ancien » histoire de faire comprendre à Mike qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Vicki : Je veux qu'il parte.

Mike était blessé par la réaction de son ancienne amante et collègue, mais en même temps il était rassuré qu'elle soit éveillé. Il la trouvait plus belle que jamais, ses formes la mettaient joliment en beauté. Il savait que dans son état mental normal, elle se serait trouvée énorme. Il était jaloux, il venait de finalement saisir la réalité de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Mais qu'en était-il de sa relation avec le vampire, il faisait déjà très jeune et ne vieillirait pas contrairement à elle.

Henry relâcha sa pression sur l'épaule de Vicki mais elle le retient par la main. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa.

Henry : Je reviens le plus vite possible, trésor.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte entraînant Mike avec lui. Il ne voulait pas mettre de pression sur la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas risquer un autre problème.

Mike : Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Henry : Amnésie partielle, elle finira par retrouver la mémoire mais il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

Le vampire avait dit ça avec une telle désinvolture que cela laissant le flic sans voix. Dans l'ascenseur aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot, jusqu'à ce que le ding de l'ascenseur retentisse signifiant qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Mike : Elle vient de sortir du coma et tu l'as laisse seule.

Henry : Elle n'est pas seule.

Mike : Ne joue pas sur les mots avec moi.

Henry : J'ai besoin de me nourrir.

Mike : Oh.

Henry lui accorda un bref regard avant de saluer le gardien et de quitter l'immeuble laissant le flic derrière lui une fois sur que celui ci soit monté dans sa voiture. Mike démarra, Vicki amnésique, pourquoi se souvenait-elle de Coreen et le docteur Segara et pas de lui, après tout ils avaient travaillé longtemps ensemble, ils avaient été amants. Henry avait dit que l'amnésie était partielle pourtant, il avait peur qu'elle se souvienne des choses cruelles qu'il lui avait dit, encore aujourd'hui il s'en voulait, même si il était jaloux qu'elle l'ai choisi lui.

Henry avait choisi de chasser dans une boite de nuit, la plus prêt de son domicile. Il y entra se concentrant sur les battements des cœurs. Ils battaient vite, ne faisant qu'augmenter sa faim pourtant il devait contrôler son appétit pour ne pas risquer un accident. Il ne voulait pas attirer les regards sur sa famille surtout que Vicki voudrait sortir en plein jour quand elle sera remise et en état pour quitter la maison. Une jeune femme brune à l'autre bout de la boite attira son regard. Elle le dévisageait avec envie. Il s'approcha d'un pas déterminé montrant qu'il avait le contrôle. Sans un mot il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le fond de la boite. Il la sentit frémir. Il savait ce que la jolie jeune femme désirait mais il savait aussi qu'il ne le lui donnerait pas. Pourtant pour lui, démêler le faite de se nourrir et le sexe avaient été difficile et parfois il ne faisait pas vraiment la frontière entre les deux. Pourtant par égard pour Vicki il tentait de la faire, il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à partager même pour des impératifs biologiques. Henry se re-concentra sur l'appel du sang et tout en embrassant la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers sa jugulaire. Il commença par glissa sa langue contre sa peau satiné avant de la mordre un peu brusquement. Elle laissa échappé un gémissement emporté par les sensations de plaisir qui lui parcourait tout le corps. Henry se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait cet afflux de sang. Elle avait le goût du sucre mais il l'avait su en humant son parfum, le sucre émanait par chaque pore de sa peau et il se doutait qu'elle devait être diabétique. Il ne préleva donc pas trop de sang pour ne pas lui faire faire un coma diabétique. Doucement il lécha sa plaie pour qu'elle cicatrise. Puis il lui embrassa doucement les lèvres en lui murmurant un merci. Utilisant son pouvoir de persuasion, il fit croire à la jolie brune qu'elle s'était faite sa piqûre d'insuline, ce qui était vrai d'une certaine manière vu la quantité de sucre qu'il avait ingéré. La voyant s'éloigner, il se remit en chasse à la recherche d'un sang plus sain.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

En rentrant de sa chasse Henry avait retrouvé Vicki endormit dans son lit et Coreen sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas réveillé la toute jeune femme, préférant rejoindre Vicki. Il ferma les stores de l'appartement et se rendit dans sa chambre où il s'allongea à coté d'elle. Il la regarda dormir, respirant son parfum. Instinctivement, Vicki se lova contre lui tout en se repliant sur elle même. Henry passa son bras autour du corps de la jeune femme. Protégée dans cet écrin de tendresse, son sommeil s'apaisa. Henry ferma les yeux laissant ses sens s'ouvrir au monde qui l'entourait avant de s'endormir au petit matin.

Quand il s'éveilla au coucher du soleil, Vicki dormait toujours à ses cotés mais il ne sentait plus la présence de Coreen, elle avait du rentrer chez elle. Vicki s'éveilla doucement et croisa le regard de son compagnon.

Vicki : Bonsoir.

Henry : Bonsoir.

Vicki : Pourquoi tu souris ?

Henry : Je n'ai pas eu un réveil aussi merveilleux depuis longtemps.

Vicki : Longtemps sur mon échelle du temps ou la tienne ?

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

Henry : Tu as toujours faim ?

Vicki : Oh oui !

Henry : Je vais commencer par te retirer ta perfusion.

Vicki : Ca c'est une bonne idée.

Ils s'assirent dans le lit, Henry prit précautionneusement la main de la jeune femme et retira l'aiguille et le sparadrap qui la retenait en place. Vicki observa sa veine qui avait quelque peu enflé. Sa main était tout engourdie.

Henry : Le docteur a dit que ça passera.

Vicki : J'espère bien.

Henry : Tu peux marcher ?

Vicki : Je ne sais pas.

Henry sortit du lit et aida la jeune femme à en faire autant, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes et il dut la soutenir jusqu'à la cuisine. Il l'installa à table et fit réchauffer la soupe qu'il lui avait acheté sur le chemin du retour. Elle grimaça en voyant arriver le plat.

Henry : Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

Vicki : Oui mais…

Henry : Il faut réhabituer ton estomac doucement. Et puis regarde, je mange que du liquide et je ne m'en plains pas.

Vicki : Et tu te crois drôle !

Henry : Je dois dire que oui.

Elle se tue quelques instants savourant les bienfaits du faite de manger. Henry l'observait. Mais soudain il l'a vit grimacer. Il comprit aussi tôt et il l'entraîna vers les toilettes. Lui tenant les cheveux, il la laissa rendre son repas. Elle pleurait.

Henry : Chut ça va aller trésor.

Vicki : Je peux à peine manger quelques cuillères de soupe et tu dis que ça va aller…

Henry : Tu viens de sortir du coma Vicki. Laisse du temps à ton corps.

Vicki : Je suis fatiguée de tout ça… Je veux que tout soit comme avant.

Henry : Tu le penses vraiment ?

Vicki : Oui… Non… Je ne sais plus. Betty m'a dit que le docteur t'avait demandé de choisir entre le bébé et moi… Ne lui en veut pas, je lui ai tiré les vers du nez.

Henry : Tu es vraiment incorrigible. Et je ne pense pas que l'endroit et le moment soit très bien choisi pour en parler.

Il regarda machinalement autour de lui, ils étaient dans la salle de bain, penché au dessus du cabinet de toilette. Il lui caressa les cheveux, elle était trop faible, le terrain trop glissant. Et pourtant il savait que Vicki n'en démordrait pas. Il la souleva et l'entraîna avec lui dans le salon.

Vicki : Parle-moi, Henry. Arrêtes d'essayer de me cacher des choses.

Henry : Tu veux connaître la vérité, je vais te la dire mais je t'interdis de me juger après. J'ai longuement prié, mais fais mes choix en mon âme et conscience.

Il lui frôla l'ovale du visage pour se laisser le temps de choisir ses mots. Elle semblait s'impatienter et pourtant son visage était si pale.

Henry : Je… Tu…

Vicki : Va droit au but.

Henry : Pendant ton coma, tu as fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques. Le docteur Khalil m'a demandé de choisir entre le bébé et toi. Je n'ai pas pu, Vicki. Je ne pouvais pas… C'était trop dur.

Des larmes s'étaient échappé de sous les paupières du vampire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle passa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'attira à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il respira profondément pour essayer de maîtriser ses émotions. Il lui devait la vérité, ils le savaient tout deux.

Henry : J'ai dit à Khalil de faire ce choix lui même. C'était trop dure, je t'aime trop pour te sacrifier, et je ne suis pas capable de sacrifier ce petit être innocent. Le fruit de notre amour. J'ai prié, longuement et puis j'ai choisi de ne rien faire, vous laissant tout les deux entre les mains de . Vous auriez pu mourir et je n'ai rien fait.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Si elle devait le remercier ou lui en vouloir. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est que le passé devait rester derrière eux, elle était éveillé et n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec son amant. Henry voyait son incertitude sur son visage autant qu'il appréhendait sa réaction. Elle l'observait en silence avant de fermer les yeux, son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était à bout de force et ce même si elle était réveillé depuis peu.

Henry : Je crois qu'on va aller dormir.

Vicki : Tu dois aller manger…

Henry : Je me suis nourris la nuit dernière ne t'inquiète pas. Toi par contre, je vais te remettre ta perfusion.

Vicki : Non !

Henry : Si. Tu en as besoin et elle aussi.

Il venait de poser délicatement sa main sur son ventre bien rond.

Vicki : Qui te dit que c'est « elle » ? Tu as demandé à ce docteur Khalil ?

Henry : Non, tu ne voulais pas, ce n'est qu'une intuition.

Vicki : Qui est l'homme qui était là la nuit dernière ?

Henry se raidit brusquement à l'évocation de « l'autre homme » en question pourtant il savait qu'il lui devait la vérité.

Henry : Mike, c'est ton ancien partenaire quand tu étais dans la police.

Vicki : Alors c'est lui !

Henry : Comment ça ?

Vicki : J'ai des souvenirs dans ma tête mais son visage était voilé. Je crois qu'on a été ensemble dans le passé.

Henry retint un excès de jalousie mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait imaginer que cette homme est un jour posé les mains sur sa femme. « Sa femme », cette appellation le fit tilter. Il avait été élevé en bon catholique et pourtant jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'idée du mariage ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit et pas seulement par sa condition de vampire. Mais Vicki s'était autre chose, s'était bien la première fois en 480ans d'existence qu'il aimait ainsi, entre tendresse et amour des plus passionnés et passionnels. Et l'idée qu'il la perdrait un jour lui déchirait le cœur. Il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais transformer, et la savoir en vie loin de lui à cause de se maudit instinct territorial, le rendait malade. Il n'y avait aucune solution pour ne pas souffrir au bout du bout. Alors autant se donner corps et âme dans cette romance. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait attendre tant d'années pour connaître le véritable amour ? Et pourquoi une femme de la trempe de Vicki ? Il se doutait que s'il lui proposait le mariage de quelques façons que se soit, elle refuserait net. Elle prétexterait notamment qu'il fait ça à cause du bébé. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qu'on l'enchaînait à soi, même si paradoxalement elle était d'une fidélité à toutes épreuves. La jeune femme voyant le trouble dans les yeux de son amant, se glissa dans ses bras.

Henry : Dis moi, Vicki, tu te sens assez en forme pour sortir demain ?

Vicki : Pour aller où ?

Henry : Notre enfant va bientôt arrivé et nous n'avons absolument rien pour l'accueillir.

Vicki mal à l'aise se mit debout et puisant dans ses quelques forces, se dirigea vers la baie vitré pour regarder la ville.

Henry : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vicki ?

Elle regardait dehors tout en caressant son ventre. Henry la trouvait magnifique, et le rayon de lune qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression de douceur qui martelait le regard et le cœur d'Henry.

Vicki : Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu crois que ce bébé sera normal mais qu'est ce qui te le fait croire avec autant de conviction ?

Henry : Le docteur Khalil a fait une échographie…

Vicki : Il a aussi parlé de magie. Ma vue à encore changer Henry, je vois plus de longueurs d'onde que je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant, mes tatouages sont constamment rouge vif.

Henry s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Henry : Chut… Ca va princesse.

Vicki : Non ça ne va pas ! J'ai peur.

Henry : Et si notre enfant était parfaitement normal. Tu y as pensé ? Tu le laisserais entrer dans notre monde sans rien.

Vicki : (dans un souffle) Non… Mais le minimum alors.

Ses inquiétudes refaisaient surface, mettant une nouvelle fois les nerfs du couple à rude épreuve. Et il y avait de quoi, entre les inquiétudes propres aux nouveaux parents et celles dû à la spécificité de leur couple et de leur enfant, ils ne savaient plus trop quels choix ils devaient faire pour leur avenir.

Henry : Aller viens, trésor, tu dois te reposer.

Doucement, une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, il l'entraîna vers leur chambre à coucher.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Boutique pour bébé Peek-A-Boo. Le lendemain 21h30.

Henry venait de garer sa BMW au plus près du magasin sur le parking complètement désert. Il descendit du véhicule et le contourna pour ouvrir la porte à Vicki.

Vicki : Henry, la boutique est fermée.

Henry : Je sais.

Vicki : On ne va pas la cambrioler.

Henry : Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Vicki : Mais…

Henry : Viens.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras et tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la boutique. Celle ci s'illumina brusquement avant qu'une femme n'apparaisse sur le pas de la porte.

Femme : Henry.

Le vampire lâcha le bras de sa compagne pour serrer cette femme dans ses bras. Elle était très belle et devait approcher la trentaine. Elle avait un regard bleu-vert assez captivant et ses cheveux long et brun aux reflets roux lui caressaient le bas du dos. Elle n'était pas très grande mais la force de caractère qu'elle dégageait éclipsait ce détail. Henry quitta ses bras et repris la main de Vicki. Il sentait que le cœur de la jeune femme s'était accéléré de manière significative, elle était jalouse. Il sourit et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Henry : Vicki, je te présente Marie Tudor.

Vicki : (surprise) La Marie Tudor ? Marie Ier d'Angleterre ? Ta demi-sœur.

Marie : Je ne suis plus reine mais oui c'est moi. Et ne croyez pas tout ce que vous avez lu dans vos livres, je sais que vous avez une licence d'histoire, mademoiselle Nelson.

Marie tendit la main à Vicki, la jeune détective la serra mais se recula brusquement ses marques lui brûlaient fortement. Henry lui prit la main et montra son poignet à sa sœur avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux.

Henry : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir croisé la route d'Astaroth, trésor.

Marie : Et il est bien possible que vous avez subit ses effets en s'approchant trop près de notre famille.

Henry : On en discutera plus tard. Marie, ton mari n'appréciera pas que je reste si près de son magasin c'est pas bon pour son business.

Vicki : Quel genre de business ?

Henry : Son mari tient une école de magie.

Vicki : Comme dans Harry Potter.

Marie : En quelque sorte. Il repère dans le magasin, les bébés les plus potentiellement capables de développer des pouvoirs magiques. (voyant Vicki poser un main sur son ventre) Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Nelson, il faut qu'il soit là pour sentir les pouvoirs.

Vicki : Appelez-moi Vicki et je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer.

Marie : Oui, bonne idée, mademoi… Vicki. Je crois que vous aviez des courses à faire.

Henry : En effet.

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. 5h30.

Marie, Henry et Vicki étaient dans une pièce de l'appartement où Vicki n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. La pièce était vide seul un rocking-chair récemment mis à neuf trônait fièrement au milieu. Vicki qui sentait sa tête lui tourner par l'épuisement, s'assit.

Henry : Hé ça va, trésor ?

Vicki : Fatiguée.

Henry : Tu m'aides Marie ?

Marie : Oui.

Les deux s'activèrent à poser un peu en vrac les affaires pèle mêle dans la pièce avant de sortir tous les trois de la pièce, Vicki et Henry abandonnèrent Marie dans le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre.

Henry : (depuis la porte entre ouverte) Marie, si tu veux du thé ou autre sers toi dans la cuisine.

Marie : Tu fais des courses c'est nouveaux ça !

Henry : Je ne vis plus seul.

Marie : Je vois ça.

Quand elle revient au salon avec trois tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuits, elle découvrit Henry et Vicki installés dans le canapé, la jeune femme reliée à une perfusion. Marie s'installa dans le fauteuil et observa son jeune frère. Elle le savait un homme à femmes mais il semblait vraiment s'être rangé avec Vicki. Elle l'observa, Vicki devait avoir son âge… du moins physiquement et pourtant semblait être pas mal épuisé par la vie. En même temps, elle savait ce que la jeune femme venait de vivre, Henry lui avait raconté la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, à vrai dire s'était la semaine dernière. Vicki grimaça en apercevant la tasse de thé, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment fan de ce breuvage, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine de demander une tasse de café alors qu'elle commençait juste à se ré-alimenter. Elle plongea ses lèvres dans le thé pour ne pas vexer Marie et fut surprise de découvrir que le liquide chaud était particulièrement savoureux. Elle reposa sa tasse et regarda tour à tour son compagnon et sa sœur.

Vicki : Vous avez dit tout à l'heure… au sujet d'Astaroth…

Marie : Qu'il avait déjà croisé notre route oui.

Henry : Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, Vicki.

Marie : La première fois qu'Astaroth à croiser la route de ma famille, Henry n'était pas encore un vampire, il avait d'ailleurs tout juste 11ans. Il était si mignon avec ses bouclettes brunes.

Henry : Marie !

Marie souriait devant la gène de son petit frère.

Vicki : C'est pas à cette époque qu'est né Edouard VI ?

Marie : Tous juste. Notre… cher père voulait absolument un fils légitime pour asseoir le pouvoir de sa lignée. Il a donc fait appelle à Astaroth, et il a livré Henry au démon en échange.

Vicki laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise pourtant elle n'aurait pas du être surprise connaissant l'histoire de ce cher Henri VIII. Posant une main sur son ventre, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle aimait ce bébé quoi qu'elle est déjà dit. Henry devait avoir raison, ce bébé était le résultat de leur amour et pas le mélange de ses marques démoniaques et de la condition de vampire d'Henry.

Henry : Catherine, Marie et ma mère, m'ont sauvé la vie, entraînant la malédiction sur elle deux.

Marie : Bessie m'a offert son immortalité pour protéger son fils, faisant partie de la cour royale, elle pensait que c'était le mieux.

Bessie n'était d'autre qu'Elizabeth Blount, la mère d'Henry Fitzroy. Vicki se remerciait intérieurement d'avoir fait une licence d'Histoire, sinon elle se serait vraiment emmêlée les pinceaux dans cette histoire tellement loin de ce que décrivaient les livres d'histoire.

Marie : Tu as l'air bien pensive Vicki.

Vicki : C'est juste que les livres vous décrivent comme une reine cruelle.

Marie : (se levant brusquement) Je ne suis pas cruelle !

Henry : (haussant la voix à son tour) Marie !

Marie Tudor se mit à arpenter nerveusement la pièce de long en large. Henry la laissa faire, il savait dans quelles réflexions, sa sœur était plongée.

Henry : (à Vicki) Marie n'a jamais été une reine cruelle, bien loin de là, mais en réalité elle a quitté le pouvoir avant la fin de la première année de son règne. En ce temps, une des démons à la solde d'Astaroth avait le pouvoir sous l'apparence de Marie. Ma mère, Marie et moi avons lutté contre Astaroth pour l'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir sur la Terre mais à cette époque nous étions si faibles. Nous n'avons pas pu l'anéantir. Et tu as finit par croiser sa route.

Il lui prit son poignet et le lui montra, son tatouage était très rouge.

Henry : Je suis tellement désolé pour ça.

Vicki : Tu n'as pas à l'être mon amour. J'ai fait mes choix, j'en assume aujourd'hui les conséquences et je dois dire qu'elles ne sont pas si désagréables que ça.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant qu'elle ne se tourne dans la direction de Marie qui faisait encore les cents pas dans l'appartement.

Vicki : Je suis désolé, Marie.

Marie : Non c'est moi qui suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas moi qui aurait dû être encore de ce monde, l'immortalité était celle de ta mère, s'était elle la sorcière.


	17. Chapter 17

Henry : Marie, ma mère a fait ses choix et tout ça c'est le passé.

Marie : Mais il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse d'Astaroth car je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à mon neveu ou à ma nièce. Que mon père monte au paradis si je mens !

Le juron fit sourire Henry et Vicki et ce même si le vampire l'avait déjà entendu des milliers de fois dans la bouche de sa sœur. Elle le répétait depuis la mort d'Henri VIII, elle l'avait prononcé pour la première fois lors de son enterrement. Recevant ce jour là une gifle magistrale de la part de Catherine Parr, la dernière épouse en date du roi.

Vicki : Henry…

Henry : Oui ?

Vicki : Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Henry : Vicki, je venais de t'annoncer que j'étais un vampire, le fils bâtard du roi Henri VIII. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais bien pris le faite que je dise : Ah au faite, la reine Marie Ier d'Angleterre, ma sœur, elle est aussi encore en vie. Et que ton destin est désormais lié à une vieille malédiction familiale qui nous poursuivra jusqu'au dernier d'entre nous. Je ne crois pas non !

Vicki : Tu aurais pu au point où j'en étais.

Henry : Non, trésor, ça aurait été trop dure pour toi.

Marie : Si vous avez l'intention de vous disputer dites-le ! Que j'aille faire un tour.

Henry : Tu détestes toujours autant que les gens se disputent, n'est ce pas ?

Marie : (agressive) Ca te pose un problème ?

Henry : Est ce que j'ai dit que ça m'en posait un ?

Marie : Non. Quelqu'un arrive… un homme… de l'inquiétude et de la colère…

Henry : C'est pas vrai pas lui !

Vicki : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Henry : Tu as de la visite…

Marie observa son frère, sa gestuelle trahissait beaucoup de choses chez lui. Il était jaloux et protégeait son territoire. Pourtant il émanait de Vicki, tout le contraire de son compagnon, elle était étrangement sereine surtout après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Soudain on frappa. En un instant, Henry lui ouvrit, lui lançant au passage un regard de défi.

Mike : Euh bonjour.

Henry le laissa entrer pendant que Vicki se redressait dans le canapé.

Vicki : Tu m'en veux pas si je me lève pas mais…

Elle montra la poche de la perfusion à laquelle elle était reliée.

Mike : Tu te souviens de moi ?

Vicki : Oui, et de tout le reste aussi.

Mike : J'aurais du m'excuser pour ça il y a bien longtemps.

Marie observa l'italien avec envie, il était physiquement le genre d'homme qui lui plaisait fortement. Pourtant il semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour la jeune détective privé, mais même si par le passé Vicki et lui avait été ensemble, d'après ce que lui avait dit son frère, apparemment la jeune femme avait fait son choix.

Vicki : Tu as dit des mots très durs.

Mike : Je sais… On peut parler en privée ?

Vicki : Tu devras parler ici, je n'ai pas vraiment encore la force de faire le marathon.

Marie : On peut vous laisser.

Henry : Le soleil est levé je ne peux pas vraiment quitter mon appartement.

Marie : Henry ! Tu n'as pas une chambre d'enfant à préparer ?

L'ancienne reine en disant cela savait qu'elle pourrait faire partir Henry de la pièce sans problème puisqu'elle venait d'affirmer une forme d'appartenance d'Henry sur la jeune Victoria. Un peu contre son gré, il suivit sa sœur jusqu'à la chambre d'enfant. Marie se retourna pour se rendre compte que Mike l'observait.

Mike : Qui est-ce ?

Vicki : Marie, une vieille connaissance à Henry.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait menti, probablement pour protéger Marie, comme elle aurait voulu se cacher, pour ne pas être désillusionné par celui qu'elle avait autrefois aimé.

Mike : Elle aussi c'est un vampire ?

Vicki : Non ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas, nous n'évoluons plus dans les mêmes sphères je te le rappelle.

Mike : Vicki…

Vicki : Il n'y a pas de Vicki qui tienne, Mike. J'ai cru à une époque que tu me respectais assez pour respecter mes choix.

Mike : Je t'en prie Vicki, j'étais en colère, je n'ai pas réfléchie, à l'époque la seule chose que je voulais c'était t'avoir à moi et toi tu viens m'annoncer que tu es enceinte de… de lui.

Vicki : Je ne suis pas une propriété !

Mike : J'ai pourtant bien l'impression qu'il te considère tel quel !

Vicki : Mon couple est mon problème pas le tien, Mike, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Et toi tu nous vois toujours comme un couple, mais je vais avoir un bébé, Mike, avec un autre homme que toi. C'est finit le temps où nous décompressions en couchant ensemble.

Mike : Je n'avais pas l'impression que nous faisions que « coucher ensemble ».

Vicki : Mike ! Et tu devrais te calmer, tu es sur son territoire.

Mike : Ca m'énerve, j'étais venu pour voir si tu allais bien et pour m'excuser et on est de nouveau entrain de se prendre la tête.

Mike fit un pas pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que Marie avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt.

Vicki : Au revoir Mike. Tu as du travail et je suis fatiguée.

Mike : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me mets dehors.

Vicki : Mike je t'en prie.

Mike : (haussant la voix) D'accord, mais si tu décrètes de me sortir de ta vie c'est définitif !

Vicki : (haussant la voix à son tour) Et tu crois que tu en es capable toi même ! Je t'en prie arrête.

Elle s'était levée brusquement, arrachant par la même occasion sa perfusion, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, immédiatement le sang coula sur le sol après avoir longé ses doigts fins. De sa main libre, elle tenta d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Mike, inquiet fit un pas vers elle pour lui venir en aide.

Vicki : Restes où tu es toi !

En un éclair, Henry fut à ses cotés attiré autant par l'odeur du sang que par l'inquiétude d'entendre sa compagne crier. Marie arriva à sa suite et repoussa son frère l'éloignant de la jeune femme. Elle connaissait sa réaction face au sang, et même si Vicki portait son enfant, elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

Marie : Henry, va me chercher la trousse à pharmacie et une poche nouvelle poche de glucose.

Henry : Il n'y a plus de poches, c'était la dernière…

Mike : Je vais à la pharmacie…

Marie : Il faut aller à la pharmacie de l'hôpital et seul un médecin peut la prescrire.

Mike : Comment s'appelle le médecin de Vicki ?

Henry entre temps était revenu avec la trousse médicale, de sa main libre, Marie attrapa une compresse et la pressa sur la plaie, qu'elle tenait fermement pour stopper l'hémorragie. Vicki assise sur le canapé était plus pâle que jamais, Henry eut juste le temps de retenir sa tête et de l'allonger quand elle perdit connaissance. Le vampire, inquiet croisa le regard de sa sœur.

Marie : J'aurais dû m'en douter. Merde, merde, merde et re-merde. Henry ! Le nom du médecin.

Henry : Docteur Thomas Khalil, au Mount Sinaï Hospital.

Mike : J'y vais de ce pas.

Sans attendre son reste le policier quitta l'appartement, tout ça était en partie de sa faute, il le savait et s'en voulait énormément.

Marie : Décidément le seigneur n'épargnera rien à cette pauvre femme.

Marie sentait que la colère de son frère grandissait et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il la tourne vers Mike. Mais elle ne voulait pas que cela finisse mal. Elle voulait pouvoir se concentrer pleinement sur la jeune Victoria.

Marie : Le sang ?

Henry : Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Soigne là. Et puis… Non rien.

Marie : Dis, laisse-moi juger si c'est important.

Henry : L'odeur de son sang à changer.

Marie : Probablement à cause du bébé.

Henry : Je ne sais pas. Vicki n'est plus la même. Enfin son corps… Argh je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre.

Marie : Okay on verra plus tard. Aide-moi.

A l'aide d'Henry, Marie fit un bandage bien serré à la jeune femme afin de comprimer la plaie. Rapidement une tache rouge se dessina sur le bandage pourtant l'hémorragie semblait s'être calmé au plus grand soulagement du vampire.

Marie : Tu devrais aller l'allonger, elle va être mal sur ce canapé.

Soulevant précautionneusement la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, sa sœur sur les talons, il hésita entre le lit médicalisé et son lit, finalement il opta pour le premier, Marie aurait plus de facilité pour les soins.

Une demi heure plus tard, Marie ré-entra une nouvelle fois pour vérifier de nouveau les constantes de Vicki. Elle découvrit Henry à son chevet lui tenant sa main.

Marie : Henry, tu dois dormir.

Henry : Je…

Marie : Je sais que tu es inquiet, mais tu ne pourras vraiment rien faire de plus. Et tu as besoin de sommeil.

Henry : Je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'enfant.

Marie : Oui.

Henry attrapa un oreiller et une couverture plus par réflexe que pour autre chose et se dirigea vers le chambre d'enfant. Il avait prit l'habitude d'utiliser une couverture à cause de Vicki, il savait la jeune femme parfois plutôt frileuse et notamment depuis sa grossesse. Une fois dans la chambre d'enfant, il regarda autour de lui, des boites en cartons, une poussette et autres accessoires trônaient en désordre. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et installa la couverture, avant de s'allonger dessus. Allongé dans le noir total, tout son esprit était tourné vers Vicki. Il entendait ses battements de cœur et se concentra dessus comme si il s'agissait d'une berceuse, il s'endormit rassurer. Marie veillait sur sa famille.

Dans la chambre du couple, Marie était inquiète, Vicki avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était très faible, elle doutait qu'une perfusion suffise à la remettre d'aplomb, et elle savait qu'Henry comptait sur elle. Soudain on frappa à la porte, la sortant brusquement de ses réflexions un peu noires. Elle alla ouvrir pour découvrir Mike et un autre homme.

Homme : Je sens que vous êtes quelqu'un de très particulier.

Marie : Si c'est une technique de drague, elle est très mauvaise.

Homme : Ce n'en était pas une, je suis le docteur Thomas Khalil.

Marie : Je suis Marie Tudor.

Tom : Oh, enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Comment va Vicki ?

Marie : Pas vraiment bien.

Elle laissa entrer les deux hommes avant de refermer la porte.

Marie : Elle a besoin d'une transfusion sanguine, il faut la conduire à l'hôpital.

Ils prirent la direction de la chambre et le docteur se mit à l'examiner.

Tom : Elle a besoin d'une transfusion certes, mais ce n'est pas possible, son sang est unique, elle ferait automatiquement un rejet. Son sang a beaucoup changé à cause de la spécificité de sa grossesse.

Marie : Je crois que c'est ce que Henry a essayé de m'expliquer.

Tom : On va la conduire à l'hôpital, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse de nouveau un arrêt cardiaque. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

Marie : Et moi je vais laisser un mot à Henry.

Mike : Où est-il ?

Marie : Il dort. Et puis de toute façon, il n'aurait pu sortir. Il fait jour dehors.

Tom : L'ambulance arrive, Marie, aidez moi à la préparer pour le transport.


	18. Chapter 18

Mout Sinaï Hospital. Bureau du docteur Khalil. 14h30.

Marie : C'est plus grave que ce que vous me dites, n'est ce pas docteur ? Et ne me mentez pas, je suis également médecin, enfin je l'ai été… dans une autre vie.

Tom : Vous êtes immortelle.

Marie : Oui.

Tom : J'aimerais étudier votre sang.

Marie : Pour quoi faire ?

Tom : Je ne sais pas, peut-être trouver quelque chose pour booster, Vicki. Elle est tellement faible. Je suis assez désespéré de réussir à la remettre sur pied. Je vais vous parler de médecin à médecin puisque apparemment, vous avez été médecin. Miss Nelson est, enfin je suis chaque jour étonnée qu'elle est survécue jusqu'ici, c'est sûrement dû à sa force de caractère et à la détermination d'Henry. Elle a fait pas moins de cinq arrêts cardiaques, elle a passé un mois et demi dans le coma et fait régulièrement des poussées de fièvre. J'avais exposé à Henry l'idée de devoir faire un choix entre le bébé et elle. Il a refusé d'en entendre parler.

Marie : C'est bien du Henry, il aime profondément Vicki, et c'est probablement leur seul chance d'avoir un enfant. Ils s'aiment, je les ai vu dans le magasin pour bébé.

Tom : Je le sais ça.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Henry et Vicki parcouraient les allées du magasin. Et si Henry était émerveillé, Vicki elle était plutôt dépassée. Si elle était douée avec les armes ou tout ce qui touche à une enquête, là un bébé ça la dépassait, pourtant elle était contaminée par l'enthousiasme d'Henry et souriait. Ils étaient dans le rayon de vêtements pour enfant, Henry lui montrait une petite robe rose._

_Vicki :__ Hé qui te dis qu'on attend une fille ?_

_Elle était amusée de le voir, lui, le vampire aussi gaga. Alors qu'il était capable de tuer sans difficulté. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi humain. _

_Henry :__ On va dire, une intuition. _

_Elle le regarda les mains sur les hanches, il en profita pour lui voler un baiser mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner pour reprendre leurs courses, elle le saisit par le col de la chemise pour accentuer le baiser. _

_Henry :__ Hé… Doucement, je te rappelle que Marie n'est pas très loin. _

_Vicki :__ Aurais-tu peur du regard de ta sœur ?_

_Henry :__ Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir une sœur._

_Vicki :__ Oh oui ! Jude était parfois insupportable. _

_Henry :__ « Etait » ?_

_Vicki :__ Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ma sœur. _

_Henry :__ Non on est la pour la crevette._

_Vicki :__ Crevette ?_

_Henry :__ Et bien quoi ?_

_Vicki :__ Tu va t'amuser longtemps à nous donner toutes les deux des surnoms ?_

_Henry :__ Tu vois toi aussi tu es familiarisé à l'idée que se soit une fille. _

_Vicki :__ Par la faute à qui ?_

_Henry :__ Tu seras une mère parfaite, trésor. _

_Vicki :__ Tu essayes de rassurer qui là ? Toi ou moi ?_

_Henry :__ Vicki !_

_Vicki :__ C'est en effet comme ça que je m'appelle. _

_Elle souriait à pleines dents, amusée par cet échange entre eux. Elle l'aimait et ne regrettait pas son choix, même si malheureusement, elle y avait perdu l'amitié de Mike Celluci. Mais alors qu'Henry prit les devants pour se rendre dans le rayon suivant, il glissa sur le sol qui venait juste d'être cirer. Le vampire se retrouva sur le sol, quelque peu secoué. Vicki, éclata de rire, surprise par l'absurdité de la situation. Diverses émotions traversèrent le vampire, d'abord la peur, peur que Vicki se soit fait mal, puis il fut blessé dans son orgueil masculin avant de finalement se mettre à rire de la situation. En se relevant, il s'éloigna avec la jeune femme de peur qu'elle ne tombe à son tour. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Vicki :__ Henry, aide moi… _

_Elle tombait dans un puit sans fond, Henry tendait la main, essayant de rattraper la femme qu'il aime. L'idée de la perdre lui était insoutenable. _

_Vicki :__ Je t'en prie, Henry… _

_Sa voix se fit plus lointaine. Henry senti la peur lui parcourir l'échine. Henry courut aussi vite que sa condition le lui permettait. Soudain son pied s'enfonça dans quelque chose de mou qui pourtant lui opposa une résistance. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit avec horreur le corps de Vicki dans une marre de sang. Elle avait perdu le bébé et probablement la vie peu après. Son corps était encore chaud. Il lui caressa le visage pendant que ses joues se remplissaient de larmes._

Henry se réveilla brusquement, complètement hors d'haleine. Regardant autour de lui, il essaya de se rappeler où il était avant de chercher les battements de cœur de sa jeune compagne. Mais rien pas âme qui vive dans l'appartement. Il quitta son lit de fortune, et couru dans sa chambre. Le lit de Vicki était vide. Il sentit la panique l'envahir mais essaya de la contenir. Vicki ne pouvait pas être morte, son corps serait là, et où était Marie. Il se rendit dans le salon et découvrit le petit mot que sa sœur avait laissé sur la table à son intention. Il ferma les yeux et regarda sa montre. Dehors le soleil était couché.

Mount Sinai Hospital. 19h30.

Henry gara sa BMW dans le parking des visiteurs. Et entra en toute hâte dans l'hôpital s'arrêtant à l'accueil.

Henry : Victoria Nelson.

L'infirmière pianota sur son clavier.

Infirmière : Victoria Nelson… Elle a été accueillie aujourd'hui… Service Maternité. Troisième étage chambre 856.

Henry : Merci.

L'infirmière n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Henry avait déjà disparu. Le vampire pénétra nerveux dans la chambre, il l'entendait respirer tout doucement. Il s'approcha, elle était vraiment très pâle.

Henry : Vicki.

_« Vicki :__ Henry, aide-moi… »_

Henry était de plus en plus inquiet, il ne savait pas si son rêve en était vraiment un, il avait ce mauvais pressentiment qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était sortit de son sommeil.

Femme : Henry.

Henry se tourna vers la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Henry : Marie.

Marie : Elle va s'en sortir Henry, la jeune Victoria est solide c'est une battante.

Henry : Ne l'appelle pas Victoria, elle a horreur de ça.

Marie : J'en prends note.

Henry : Comment va-t-elle ?

Marie : Stable pour le moment. Pourquoi ?

Henry : Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai fait un rêve, un cauchemar plutôt. Je la perdais. Je ne veux pas la perdre, Marie.

Marie : C'est une humaine, une simple humaine.

Henry : Je sais ça, mais… laisse tomber.

Marie : Tu ne vas pas essayer…

Henry : Bien sûr que non ! Jamais !

Marie : Pourtant quelque chose te travail.

Henry : Je l'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, pas même Christina.

Marie : Ne me dit pas que tu penses à l'épouser.

Henry : J'y ai pensé… une fois. Mais Vicki n'est pas ce genre de femmes.

Marie : Tu crois qu'il existe un genre de femmes pour le mariage.

Henry : Pour le moment tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle survive.

Marie : On le veut tous, Henry. Le docteur Khalil fait tout son possible.

Henry qui depuis le début regardait Vicki se tourna vers sa sœur. Marie vit avec consternation qu'il pleurait. Elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son frère pour l'attirer vers lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Marie : Pleure…

Marie priait pour que le docteur Khalil trouve rapidement une solution, elle ne voulait pas avoir à avoir à affronter la mort de Vicki et de son neveu ou de sa nièce. Elle savait que son frère ne le supporterait pas.

Dans son bureau le docteur Khalil observait le sang de Marie dans son microscope. Ce qu'il voyait, il ne l'avait jamais vu par le passé et il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Le sang de Marie était vraiment unique en son genre. Il décida de pousser plus loin les analyses, espérant désespérément qu'un remède miracle s'y trouve. Il savait les jours de Vicki comptés s'il ne trouvait pas de solution.


	19. Chapter 19

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. 

Henry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de rentrer chez lui, laissant aux mains de Marie et du docteur Khalil, les soins de Vicki. Se rendant machinalement d'en la chambre d'enfant, il attrapa deux pots de peinture, un de peinture blanche et un mauve, doucement il les mélangea pour obtenir la bonne nuance et commença à peindre les murs. L'odeur lui montait à la tête, mais tant pis, il voulait que la chambre soit prête pour l'arrivée de son enfant. Son enfant, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Cela faisait près de quatre cents ans que l'idée d'avoir un enfant lui taraudait l'esprit maintenant un de ses désirs se réalisait enfin. Mais il avait quand même peur et si les doutes de Vicki avaient raison. Et si le bébé n'était pas normal, après tout sa conception n'avait pas vraiment été dans des conditions plus que normales, lui était un vampire et elle possédait des marques démoniaques sur ses poignets. Le monde des ténèbres les avait liées plus que de raison et pourtant c'est de l'amour qui était née de tout ça.

Mount Sinaï Hospital. Pendant ce temps. 

Marie observait, Vicki là allongée si faible, elle était près à sacrifier sa vie pour le bébé, pour le bonheur d'Henry comme l'avait fait Bessie par le passé. L'immortelle se demandait si elle était prête à en faire autant. C'est pourtant ce que lui avait demandé Elizabeth en transmettant son immortalité et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tenu sa promesse, Henry était devenue un vampire et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle s'était beaucoup plus souciée de ses problèmes que ceux d'Henry.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Angleterre. Janvier 1536. _

_Il faisait froid, vraiment froid, l'hiver était rude. Enveloppées dans leurs capes, Catherine d'Aragon et ses deux apprenties Marie Tudor sa fille et Elizabeth Blount son ancienne suivante parcouraient la ville dans l'espoir d'arrivée dans les temps. Le roi voulait absolument ce grimoire et elles espéraient pouvoir le détruire avant. Mais retrouver sa trace leur avait prit du temps même en combinant leur pouvoir. Catherine et Marie savait bien que Elizabeth faisait ça dans l'optique de protéger son fils. Mais les deux femmes savaient aussi qu'elle était de loin la plus puissante des trois. Catherine et Marie avaient hérité leur magie de leurs aïeules mais cela était peu de chose face à l'immortalité dont disposait Elizabeth. Un don rare que peu de personne possédait. Un trait de caractère qui ressortait parfois parmi les Blount. La neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons et Catherine accéléra le pas quand enfin la tanière de celui qui se faisait appeler le maître des enfers. Les enfers n'étant pas tels que les considèrent les chrétiens mais plutôt tout le Royaume des morts, aussi bien les « gentils » que les « méchants ». Le Christianisme avait tellement changé la vision du monde, les gens ne le voyaient plus tel qu'il était. Les démons, la magie, tout ça avait été relégué au rang de mythologie, cela avait parfois du bon, permettant aux sorciers et magiciens de pratiquer dans le calme, mais bien souvent cela leur apportait la mort. Mais si il y en avait bien un qui connaissait la magie s'était bien le roi Henri VIII, Catherine regrettait de la lui avoir enseigné, elle découvrait maintenant que c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait épousé. Oh, il aurait aimé avoir un héritier capable de magie mais seule Marie avait survécu et bientôt il invoquerait le démon pour avoir un fils, et pas n'importe quel démon. Astaroth. Catherine frappa à la porte, après quelques secondes, un homme d'un certain age, leur ouvrit. Regardant à l'extérieur que personne les observait il les fit entrer rapidement et jeta un nouveau coup dehors. _

_Catherine :__ Bonsoir William. _

_William :__ Vous n'auriez jamais du venir. _

_Catherine :__ Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là._

_William :__ Je n'ai plus le grimoire. Et j'ai déjà de la chance d'être encore en vie._

_Catherine :__ Vous deviez protéger le grimoire. _

_William :__ Je ne reçois plus d'ordres de la Confrérie. _

_Catherine :__ On ne quitte jamais la Confrérie. _

_Elizabeth :__ Ce n'est plus ce qui nous intéresse, si le roi a le grimoire alors il faut protéger mon fils et les autres. _

_Catherine : __Que les nous protègent. _

_Marie :__ Mère j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _

_Catherine :__ D'accord. _

_Soudain on tambourina à la porte assez brusquement et une voix forte se dit entendre derrière le montant de bois._

_Voix :__ Ordre du roi, ouvrez cette porte. _

_William :__ (à voix basse) Fuyez, si on vous surprend ici, nous sommes tous bon pour la pendaison ou le bûcher. _

_Elizabeth :__ Nous sommes pris au piège. _

_William :__ Une sortie derrière le buffet dans la cuisine, vite._

_Et pendant que les trois femmes fuyaient, William alla ouvrir la porte aux soldats du Roi qui pénétraient dans la maison avec fracas. Mais après avoir mis la pièce à sac, ils trouvèrent la sortie de secours et quelques affaires de magie. Et pendant que l'homme était conduit sur la place du village pour y être exécuté, une partie des soldats se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'ancienne reine et de ses disciples. Les trois femmes courraient dans la neige mais soudain Catherine tomba à terre, blessée et à l'aide de ses disciples, elle se releva pour rejoindre le château. _

_Les trois femmes progressaient dans les sous sols du château, une voix s'exprimant en latin se faisait de plus en plus audible. Catherine priait de ne pas arriver trop tard. En arrivant dans la pièce voûtée, elles découvrirent avec horreur, le roi invoquant le démon tenant fermement par l'épaule avec autorité, son fils illégitime, Henry Fitzroy, duc de Richmond. L'enfant tremblait de peur et voulu faire un pas vers sa mère en l'apercevant mais son père le retint assez brusquement. L'enfant voulu pleurer mais retint ses larmes d'autant plus que Marie était là. Le jeune Henry avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour son aînée. Marie et Elizabeth se positionnèrent de chaque coté de Catherine et toutes trois se mirent à répéter la formule, elle savait que cela ne tuerait pas le démon, mais le ferait retourner dans son plan d'existence même si, Catherine en avait conscience, cela lierait le démon aux descendants du roi, c'est à dire Marie, Henry et aux générations qui suivraient. Pourtant le démon était encore là, il usait de ses dernières forces pour obtenir son sacrifice, mais alors que le roi allait tuer son fils, un être innocent, pour le démon. Catherine se jeta sur la dague. Blessée mortellement, elle fut attirée par le démon pendant que le jeune Henry en profita pour filer dans les bras de sa mère. _

_Henri VII :__ Non ! Catherine vous me le payerez !_

_Catherine :__ Trop tard, je suis déjà morte. Elizabeth tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. _

_Mais alors que le démon emportait Catherine, la pièce retomba subitement dans la pénombre. _

_Marie :__ Trop de monde est mort, mon roi. Beaucoup trop, vous alliez sacrifier votre fils, mon frère. Ma mère vient de mourir. _

_Henri VII :__ Ne m'adressez pas la parole, sorcière. _

_Marie :__ Vous m'accusez de sorcellerie mon roi, mais vous avez choisi Catherine d'Aragon pour sa magie et vous même n'étiez vous pas entrain de la pratiquer._

_Le bois était sombre, la nuit noir, pourtant les deux jeunes femmes en avaient déneigé le centre allumé un feu, et dessiné au centre exacte du bois, un pentacle. Elizabeth était plus déterminé que jamais, elle avait vu tellement de chose, et pourtant elle était si jeune, l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimé avait tenté d'éliminé son fils. Celle qu'elle avait souvent considérée comme sa mère s'était sacrifiée. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. _

_Marie :__ Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ?_

_Elizabeth :__ Oui. Je te confie une lourde tache, Marie. L'immortalité n'est pas une chose facile à porter. Je n'ai même pas encore une vie que j'en sens déjà le poids des responsabilités sur les épaules. _

_Marie :__ Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter un tel cadeau. _

_Elizabeth :__ Alors ne considère pas ça comme un cadeau, je te demande juste une faveur, protège mon fils. _

_Marie :__ J'en fais le serment. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Finalement elle quitta brusquement son poste d'observation pour se rendre dans le bureau du docteur Khalil. Elle entra sans frapper, le docteur était en consultation.

Marie : Je suis désolé.

Elle referma la porte en se maudissant intérieurement, elle n'avait pas pensé que le docteur pouvait avoir d'autres patients pourtant un médecin avait rarement qu'un seul patient et encore plus dans un hôpital. Elle se mit à arpenter nerveusement le couloir. Thomas Khalil quitta son cabinet une dizaine de minutes plus tard en saluant sa patiente qui s'éloignait.

Tom : Je vous écoute miss Tudor.

Marie : Donnez-lui mon sang.

Tom : Je vous demande pardon ?

Marie : Vicki ! Elle a besoin de sang, donnez lui le mien. Mon sang est gorgé de magie et c'est la magie qui change Vicki. Un apport de sang ne lui fera que du bien.

Tom : Je ne sais pas c'est dangereux pour le bébé.

Marie : Elle en est à quoi, pratiquement huit mois.

Tom : Non elle en est bien à huit mois.

Marie : Le bébé est viable, au moindre problème une césarienne est possible, mais si on ne fait rien les deux risquent d'y perdre la vie.

Tom : Il me faut l'autorisation de monsieur Fitzroy.

Marie : On va l'appeler.

Un brouillard sans nom qui se dissipait peu à peu, elle ne sentait pas le soleil mais les marques d'Astaroth la chauffaient à blanc. Sûrement signe qu'elle était encore en vie mais encore une fois elle ne savait pas où elle était et ça l'agaçait. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était entrain de se disputer avec Mike. Encore lui. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'éloigner définitivement de sa vie. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Pourtant une odeur lui donnait envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Henry. Elle essaya de l'appeler mais ça aussi s'était trop dur. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose se rendormir. Elle lutta de toute ses forces avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux, d'abord elle fut aveuglé, elle résista à l'envie de repartir là où elle était d'autant plus que la présence rassurante d'Henry la mettait en confiance sur son environnement. Henry s'approcha, il avait senti son cœur s'accélérer, cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'elle luttait pour reprendre conscience. Mais cette fois elle semblait être de nouveau parmi eux.

Henry : Hé. Doucement, tu vas vite être de nouveau sur pied mais laisse ton organisme assimilé.

Vicki : Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ?

Marie : Tu as fait une hémorragie après avoir arraché ta perfusion. Tu avais besoin de sang…

Henry : … et on t'a transfusé celui de Marie. Elle t'a sauvé la vie, trésor.

Vicki : Alors je crois que je te dois des remerciements, Marie.

Marie : Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, dans une heure, j'aurais tout reconstitué.

Tom : Bonjour Vicki.

Vicki : Ce serait plutôt bonsoir, et oui bonsoir docteur Khalil.

Tom : Comment vous sentez vous ?

Vicki : Bien, ça faisait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien. Au point de me demander si c'est du sang ou autre chose que vous avez mis dans les veines.

Marie : Et bien disons que c'est du sang boosté à la magie.

Vicki : J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

Tom : D'ici une heure ou deux.

Vicki : Pas avant…

Tom : Pour un don de sang… disons plus classique je vous aurais gardé au moins deux jours. Vous pouvez vous lever.

Elle repoussa les draps pour libérer ses jambes, pendant qu'Henry abaissait la barrière. Vicki ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, la dernière fois s'était avant sa grossesse. Quand ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le sol elle fut comme électrisé, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

Henry : Ca va ?

Vicki : Oui même très bien.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire espiègle. Elle avait envie d'être seule avec lui même elle savait qu'elle devait être patiente.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. Le lendemain 20h05.

Henry : Marie dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

La jeune immortelle arriva dans la pièce en glissant son escarpin à son pied.

Marie : C'est bon j'arrive. Vous êtes sûre que je dois vraiment venir ? L'Opéra ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

Henry : On ne va pas à l'opéra, on va voir Jude Payton, une des meilleurs violonistes de sa génération. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des places et pourtant sait que j'ai essayé. Je me demande comment tu t'es débrouillé Vicki, et d'autant plus pour en avoir au premier rang !

Vicki : Un bon flic ne révèle pas ses sources.

Henry : Tu n'es plus flic !

Vicki : Ah oui c'est vrai… Oh et puis on va être en retard.

Henry tendit un de ses bras à Marie qui s'y accrocha pendant que Vicki en faisant autant. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Four Seasons Centre for the Performing Arts, cet immense opéra moderne qui abritait ce soir le concert symphonique de la jeune Jude Payton. Son style était très particulier et laissait certains professionnels incertains pendant qu'il en envoûtait totalement d'autres. De nombreuses personnes étaient là, discutant entre elles. Un certain chaos organisé régnait dans l'immense atrium. Soudain une odeur attira le vampire, et à l'attitude de Vicki, il jugeait qu'elle avait elle aussi remarquer la présence de Mike dans la foule. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir le flic au bras d'une très vieille femme et qui déjà l'entraînait dans leur direction au plus grand déplaisir du vampire et apparemment du flic.

Vieille femme : Vicki ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Vicki : Moi de même Madame Celluci. Mike.

Mike : Vicki.

L'échange entre les anciens partenaires était plutôt froid.

Vieille femme : Oh je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Rose. (à Henry) Dites moi jeune homme, je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné.

Henry : (faisant un baise main) En effet Madame Celluci.

Rose : Quel charmant jeune homme !

Vicki : Rose je vous présente Henry Fitzroy, mon ami. Et Marie Tudor…

Mike regardait avec mépris le vampire, il avait le toupet de se pavaner avec deux femmes magnifiques au bras. Il devait le reconnaître, il était jaloux. Quelque chose attira son regard, Marie le dévisageait avec douceur et curiosité, il aurait juré qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Rose : Laissez-moi deviner, vous être la sœur du beau monsieur Fitzroy.

Marie : Très juste, bravo.

Mike surprit observa la jeune femme, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à sa majesté le vampire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient souple et bouclés enfin ils étaient bouclé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, là ils étaient retenus dans un jolie chignon. Elle avait également les mêmes yeux clairs, seule sa peau n'était pas aussi pâle que le vampire, non au contraire, on voyait qu'elle avait passé du temps au soleil. Mais malgré ça, il l'a trouvait belle.

Rose : Mais dites moi Vicki, vous êtes rayonnante, la grossesse vous va à ravir.

Vicki : Merci, Rose.

Rose : Ce petit bébé est prévu pour quand ?

Henry : (fièrement) Un peu plus d'un mois.

Rose : Fille ou garçon ?

Henry : Fille.

Vicki : Henry ! Nous ne savons pas, Henry prend je crois ses rêves pour la réalité.

Henry : C'est ce qu'on verra mon amour.

Rose : C'est bien… J'aimerais bien que mon petit fils se décide à me faire des arrières petits enfants.

Mike : Grand mère !

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça alors que la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé était partie avec un autre homme.

Les gens commençaient à se diriger vers la salle de spectacle.

Mike : Je crois qu'il était temps d'y aller, grand mère.

Rose : Vicki, il est possible de…

Vicki : Oui, rejoignez nous à la fin du concert.

Rose : Merci beaucoup.

Mike et sa grand-mère se dirigeaient d'un coté pendant que Henry entraînait les deux jeunes femmes vers leurs places.

Assis au premier rang, entre les deux femmes qui constituaient sa famille, tenant la main de sa compagne, il se délectait du spectacle, la jeune violoniste jouait à merveille, pas une seule fausse note. Il n'avait pas vu un concert de cette excellence depuis très longtemps maintenant. Mais brusquement un peu avant la fin de la première partie, Vicki serra anormalement la main de son compagnon, il se tourna vers elle et malgré l'obscurité, il la vit grimacer. Pourtant quelques instants plus tard, elle se détendit, quelque peu haletante.

Henry : (à voix basse) Vicki ?

Vicki : Chut. Ca va je vais bien.

La jeune soliste esquissa quelques mots à son publique avant de retourner dans les coulisses, les lumières se rallumèrent.

Henry : Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Vicki : C'était une légère contraction, c'est normale, je vais parfaitement bien, d'accord.

Henry : On peut rentrer à la maison si tu veux.

Vicki : Et rater la fin du concert de Jude c'est hors de question. Par contre je ferais volontiers quelques pas.

Tous deux se levèrent. De manière assez discrète, Vicki prit appuie sur son compagnon encore un peu sonner par cette contraction, Henry sentait son cœur battre encore un peu trop vite, mais il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas être sur son dos, d'autant qu'elle allait vraiment mieux depuis qu'elle avait reçu le sang de Marie.

Vicki : Marie, tu viens avec nous ?

Marie : Je…

Vicki : Viens. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Vicki esquissa un sourire et tous Marie et Henry la suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée des coulisses.

Henry : Ce sont les coulisses Vicki.

Vicki : Je sais.

Un homme assez imposant en barrait l'entrée.

Homme : Je regrette mais les coulisses sont interdites au public.

Vicki : Dites à Jude que Victoria Nelson est là.

Voix : Vicki !

Une tornade aussi blonde que les blés se jeta dans les bras de la jeune détective privé.

Vicki : Oh doucement Jude. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir.

Jude : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu y'a deux mois ? Je suis passé à Toronto.

Vicki : Maman ne t'a rien dit ?

Jude : Je ne parle plus vraiment à papa et maman. Depuis que papa m'a frappé.

Vicki : Je suis désolé, ma belle.

Jude : Ce n'est pas grave je suis autonome maintenant. Et puis je n'ai pas vécue l'enfer que tu as vécus toi.

Vicki : Jude, parlons d'autre chose.

Henry sentit que Vicki essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos et il mourrait de faire la connaissance de la jeune artiste.

Jude : Alors et toi racontes moi comment tu as décidé de passer du statut de super flic à celui de maman.

Vicki : Euh, disons que mon chemin a croisé celui de Henry.

Jude observa Henry des pieds à la tête avec envie.

Jude : Je vois que les goûts de ma sœur se sont améliorés en matière d'hommes. Remarque Celluci était plutôt pas mal.

Vicki : La spécialité de Jude : Mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Jude : Oh désolé je suis comme ça, tu le sais.

Vicki : Et pour finir les présentations, voici Henry Fitzroy et Marie Tudor.

Jude : Ta nouvelle famille à ce que je vois.

Vicki : Jude ! Ma parole tu es jalouse.

Jude : Non.

Vicki : Jude tu es ma sœur et ça rien ne le changera.

Jude : Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venue la dernière fois ?

Vicki : (haussant la voix) Parce que j'étais dans le coma.

Jude : Mon Vicki !

Le trop plein d'émotions chez la jeune violoniste fit qu'elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras un peu violemment.

Vicki : Doucement Jude, je vais mieux.

Jude lâcha sa sœur et se tourna vers le vampire.

Jude : J'espère que vous êtes aux petits soins pour elle.

Henry : Je veille sur elle comme le plus précieux des trésors, vous pouvez me croire, miss Payton.

Jude : Jude, (avec dégoût) Payton c'est mon père.

Henry : Un homme fort déplaisant.

Jude : Je sens que je vais vraiment vous apprécier.

Marie : Je crois que nous sommes tous les quatre pas très empreint d'une figure paternelle très positive.

Jude : Le concert va reprendre, mais attendez moi à la sortie, j'aimerais qu'on aille boire un café.

Vicki : Pas de problème. Rose Celluci aimerait te dire un mot à la fin du concert.

Jude : (grimaçant) Elle va encore me tirer les joues, elle croit toujours que j'ai dix ans.

Vicki : C'est une gentille femme.

Jude : Je l'a rencontrerais mais pour le moment, un gentil violon d'une valeur inestimable m'attend. Bisous.

Puis la jeune femme disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé dans les méandres des coulisses. Le trio en profita pour reprendre leurs places.

Henry : Alors c'est comme ça que tu as eu des places aussi rapidement.

Vicki : Ouaip.

Café. 2h30.

Collée contre le torse de son amant, Vicki sirotait son verre en discutant avec Jude et Marie, Jude était d'une extrême curiosité sur ceux qu'elle appelait, la nouvelle famille de Vicki. Mais elle avait aussi bien compris que sa sœur ne l'abandonnerait pas aujourd'hui, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait par le passé.

Jude : C'est grâce à Vicki que j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

Vicki : Non ça c'est grâce à ton talent.

Jude : Mais si tu ne m'avais pas payé mes cours, je serais dans un horrible bureau à faire un job que je déteste.

Vicki : Je n'ai pas fait ça pour la gloire, Jude.

Jude : Oui mais papa t'a encore plus maudit après ça.

Henry : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ton beau-père, Vicki ?

Vicki : Peu importe c'est le passé.

Henry : Vicki !

Le cœur de Vicki s'emballa, les souvenirs remontaient assez brutalement à sa mémoire. Les coups, les humiliations, les privations de nourriture. Marie arrivait à ressentir le mal être de la jeune détective et décida de changer de sujet.

Marie : Alors Jude quand repartez vous ?

Vicki remercia Marie d'un regard, puis essaya de se re-concentrer sur la conversation.

Jude : J'ai encore un mois de concerts aux Etats Unis et ensuite je retourne pour quatre mois au Conservatoire de Montréal, histoire de faire une pause, j'en ai marre d'être sur les routes.

Vicki : Et Logan dans tout ça ?

Jude : Logan va bien il est chez sa nourrice.

Henry : Qui est Logan ?

Jude : Mon fils. Il va avoir quatre ans.

Henry jugea la jeune femme, elle ne devait pas avoir la vingtaine ou les avait tout juste.

Jude : Ne me jugez pas, Henry.

Henry : Ce n'est pas dans mon intention.

Jude : Parfois on se sent tellement seule que l'on recherche un peu d'affection n'importe où. Max n'était pas vraiment le bon choix, quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il m'a abandonné. Je suis rentré chez moi et là ça a été encore pire. Vicki m'a recueilli dans un triste état. Elle a soigné mes blessures et m'a empêcher de sombrer dans la dépression. Son courage m'a fait m'inscrire au Conservatoire.

Henry ignorait si les blessures de Jude était affective ou physique mais pour avoir croisé ce cher Robert Payton, il savait qu'il aurait été capable de battre sa propre fille et cela lui faisait peur, peur de savoir ce que cachait Vicki. En même temps il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas que Vicki croit qu'il avait pitié d'elle. Elle était tellement forte, et tellement fragile en même temps.


	21. Chapter 21

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. Deux semaines plus tard.

Henry se réveilla assez brutalement, le son des sanglots lui faisait mal au cœur. Vicki ! Il sortit de son lit et suivi le son des pleures jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine. Vicki était là, assise sur le sol dans le noir total.

Henry : Hé trésor… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Vicki : Rien allons nous coucher.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre, mais elle heurta violemment au bord du canapé.

Vicki : Merde.

Henry : Vicki ! Tu es aveugle ?

Elle se tourna vers le son de sa voix, mais il n'était déjà plus là, il alluma la lumière pourtant elle ne réagit pas pour autant. Elle était belle et bien aveugle.

Henry : Vicki. Depuis quand ?

Vicki : Ma vue à commencer à se dégrader il y a deux semaines.

Henry : J'aurais du m'en apercevoir.

Vicki : Comment ? J'ai passé tout mon temps au travail.

Elle était là debout, complètement sans défense. Et lui s'en voulait, il aurait dû s'en apercevoir, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur leur sort, il devait faire avec.

Henry : Victoria Nelson, tu es une tête de mule.

Vicki : Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Henry : Ecoute Vicki, c'est peut être bon signe que ta vue se dégrade.

Vicki : (cynique) Ah tu trouves?

Henry : C'est peut être signe que ta santé s'améliore, regarde tes marques, elles ne luisent plus.

Vicki : Je te rappelle que je suis aveugle.

Henry : Vicki, ne commence pas. Oui tu es aveugle, et puis quoi ! On ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre ?

Elle savait qu'un pot de fleurs n'était pas loin et elle mit un grand coup dedans. L'objet se brisa rependant son contenu sur le sol. Henry grimaça mais ne dit rien.

Henry : Tu es en colère.

Vicki : Non tu trouves !

Henry : Vicki tu savais que tu perdrais la vue, avant d'être enceinte.

Vicki : Oui mais…

Henry : Tu espérais garder le faite de revoir.

Vicki : Oui. Je crois que le sang de Marie n'a pas eu que l'effet de me soigner.

Les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues et il ne résista pas à la prendre dans ses bras.

Henry : Hé, ça va aller princesse. Je serais là.

Vicki : Oui ! Toujours ! Solide comme un roc.

Henry : Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être à tes cotés.

Vicki : Bien sûr que non…

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire.

Henry : Dis moi ce qui te tracasse.

Vicki : Je n'aime pas être inutile, je ne pourrais plus exercer le seul métier que je sache vraiment faire.

Henry : Pour le moment tu as d'autres choses à penser.

Vicki : Henry, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir être une mère, je serais incapable de ne faire que ça.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, Vicki était une femme de terrain et l'avait toujours été. Et quoiqu'il désire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la changer, mais elle était aveugle et maintenant elle devait faire avec.

Henry : Ca va aller, Vicki, ça va aller.

Vicki : Je suis fatiguée.

Henry : Fatiguée ou fatiguée ?

Vicki : D'après toi.

Elle passa sa main sur le visage du vampire et sentie qu'il souriait. Lui enserrant le menton, elle l'embrassa.

Vicki : Je t'aime.

Henry : Toi tomber amoureuse d'un vieux vampire comme moi ? Qui l'aurait cru.

Vicki : Idiot.

Appartement de Mike Celluci. Deux semaines plus tard. 6h45.

Mike Celluci venait de passer les deux nuits précédentes et la journée à enquêter, il était épuisé. On était le matin et pourtant, en rentrant chez lui, il attrapa une bouteille de bière et se laissa choir sur le canapé, attrapant la télécommande pour regarder l'enregistrement du match de base-ball qui avait eu lieu hier soir.

Voix : Alors c'est ça que fait un flic en rentrant du travail !

Mike sursauta et attrapa son arme encore à sa ceinture, visant la personne qui se trouvait dans son appartement.

Mike : Marie !

Marie : Salut !

Il baissa son arme avant de la ranger.

Mike : Comment êtes vous rentré chez moi ?

Marie : En 490ans j'ai eu le temps de perfectionner mes techniques.

Mike : (manquant de s'étouffer) Je vous demande pardon ?

Marie : Je me demande ce qui vous a fait devenir flic !

Elle s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber dans le canapé avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Marie : C'est vrai quoi ! Vous savez que mon frère est un vampire de 480ans, ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que j'étais aussi un immortel.

Mike : Mais le soleil…

Marie : Je ne suis pas un vampire c'est vrai. Mais je n'en reste pas moins une immortelle.

Allant chercher une autre bière qu'il tendit à la jeune femme, il en profita pour éteindre la télévision avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil, en face de la reine.

Mike : Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là seulement pour papoter.

Marie : Non en effet je vous attends depuis longtemps.

Mike : Je travaillais.

Marie : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Au faite j'ai fait comme chez moi.

Mike : Pourquoi pas.

Il bu une longue gorgée, observant cette femme qui avait l'air d'avoir pris possession de son appartement.

Mike : Une question avant que vous ne me disiez pourquoi vous squatter chez moi.

Marie : Je ne squatte pas, je vous attendais, mon hôtel est bien plus confortable.

Mike : Peu importe. Comment va Vicki ?

Marie : Elle est belle et bien aveugle cette fois mais elle va bien. Très bien même.

Mike grommela.

Marie : Vous allez en vouloir longtemps à mon frère du faite que Vicki l'ai choisi lui ?

Mike : Je ne lui en veux pas.

Marie : Menteur !

Mike : D'accord, je lui en veux, mais c'est mon problème.

Marie : Comme tu le sens. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Demain il y a une éclipse du soleil…

Il fut déconcerté par la façon dont elle était passée à autre chose.

Mike : Je le sais, tous les médias ne font que parler de ça.

Marie : De tous temps les éclipses ont été des moments propice à la magie mais jamais je n'en avais ressentie avant une éclipse, je ne sais pas j'ai un mauvais mais très mauvais pressentiment.

Mike : Je ne crois pas que je sois la bonne personne à qui parler de ça.

Marie : Au contraire. Vicki et Henry sont trop concentrer sur le bébé à venir. Ils ne m'écouteraient pas.

Mike : Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Marie : Pour le moment, des centaines de choses mais aucune concernant l'éclipse.

La jolie reine avait quitté le canapé pour s'approcher dangereusement du bel italien. Elle savait que même si il aimait toujours Vicki, elle ne lui était pas indifférente, loin de là. Et elle avait la sensation qu'elle devait en profiter maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard. Penchée au dessus de lui, les mains appuyées sur les bras du fauteuil, Marie lui captura les lèvres dans un baiser plutôt félin. Mike résista quelques secondes, mais finalement il décida de se laisser tenter, après tout il était célibataire et la reine était extrêmement belle. Tout en l'embrassant, elle desserra sa cravate, avant de finalement lui arracher la chemise avec l'envie d'en découvrir plus sur cet homme.


	22. Chapter 22

Centre ville. Le lendemain. 2h30.

Main dans la main, Vicki et Henry venaient de quitter la réception donnée par une association caritative où Henry avait fait dont de deux toiles qui s'étaient bien revendu et avaient permis d'ouvrir une école dans le nord de la ville. D'abord réticente car mal à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée, Vicki avait finit par accepter l'invitation de son compagnon. Le couple avait passé la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit, à s'amuser et à danser. Le plus dure pour Vicki avait été le début de la soirée, car si Henry était habitué à se genre de mondanité, Vicki, aveugle de surcroît avait moyennement apprécié de répondre aux questions, du genre de ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie et l'apitoiement des gens. C'est notamment pour cette raison qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa canne blanche, se laissant guider par son compagnon. Une valse démarra.

Henry : Trésor ?

Il venait de la faire lâcher son bras pour lui prendre la main.

Vicki : Henry non…

Henry : De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu fermes toujours les yeux quand tu danses.

Vicki : On danse toujours seuls.

Henry : Vicki…

Finalement même si elle voulait résister, elle mourrait d'envie d'esquisser quelques pas de danse. Utilisant ses autres, elle se glissa dans ses bras et se laissa guider par son cavalier. Valser, elle aimait ça, elle avait eu du mal à le reconnaître, mais Henry était un excellent cavalier. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, Henry découvrait que beaucoup les observait mais il se garda bien de lui dire. Beaucoup était surpris de découvrir qu'une femme aveugle et enceinte pouvait se déplacer avec autant d'aisance. Elle s'accrocha à son bras pendant qu'il l'a guidait hors de la piste de danse. Une femme s'approcha du couple. Henry leva les yeux avant de les reposer sur cette femme.

Femme : Henry ! J'avais oublié que tu étais si bon danseur.

Henry : Amanda.

La jeune Amanda observa la femme qui s'accrochait au bras de son ancien amant.

Vicki : Henry, tu ne me présentes pas ton amie.

Vicki avait dit cela plus par jalousie que par réel envie d'être présenter. De son coté, Amanda observait la jeune femme avait qui le vampire s'exhibait en publique.

Amanda : Je vois que tu as changé de régime alimentaire.

Henry : (agacé) Amanda Carlson, Vicki Nelson et elle n'est pas mon repas.

Amanda : Non bien sûr que non. Je me demande comment tu as fait ton compte pour…

Henry : Tu devrais t'abstenir de terminer ta phrase, si tu ne veux pas provoquer un scandale.

Amanda : Oh je crois que j'ai froissé ta sensibilité de prince. Sorry baby…

Elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue mais Henry la stoppa tout en glissant son autre main dans le dos de Vicki.

Henry : Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre à la maison.

Amanda : Si tu as besoin d'un câlin appelle-moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Vicki : Je crois qu'il a ce qu'il lui faut à la maison.

La voix de Vicki paraissait sûre d'elle et pourtant elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle avait que ce qu'elle venait de dire ne soit pas si vrai que ça. Henry partait se nourrir à l'extérieur et elle savait à quel point le sexe et le sang étaient liés et même de ce coté là depuis quelques temps ce n'était pas trop ça. Même avec l'apport de sang de Marie, elle n'était plus tellement en forme et elle ne se trouvait de toute façon plus vraiment attirante.

Le couple s'éloigna pour quitter le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, Henry sortie la canne blanche de Vicki de sa poche et la tendit à la jeune femme.

Henry : Tiens tu vas avoir besoin de ça.

Vicki : Où vas-tu ?

Henry : Attend moi là je te rejoins.

Vicki : Mais…

Trop tard, il était partie. Terrifiée, elle déplia sa canne blanche, et tourna sur elle même tâtant le sol pour essayer de reconnaître quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir de repère. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Dans son bureau ou chez Henry, elle pouvait se déplacer sans trop de difficultés, elle connaissait l'agencement des lieux mais ici ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Vicki : Henry, tu vas me le payer.

Elle ferma les yeux, même si elle ne voyait pas, cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur ses autres sens. Le bruit provenait de derrière elle donc si elle avançait, elle trouverait les marches, elle savait qu'ensuite la voiture se trouverait à vingt-cinq pas sur la droite puis à 15 pas sur la gauche. Elle inspira un grand coup et commença à avancer. Elle était presque arrivée quand une voix d'homme la fit sursauter.

Homme : Vous ne devriez pas vous promener seule.

Vicki : Qui est là ?

Un mouvement, l'homme se rapprochait d'elle, elle sentit son cœur battre brusquement plus vite pourtant elle se concentra, mais apparemment pas assez pour éviter qu'un violent coup de point de s'abatte sur sa joue. Mais elle savait maintenant où se trouvait son agresseur et elle lui rendit coup pour coup, un coup plus violent qu'un autre la projeta à terre. Mais alors qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente, elle sentit la présence rassurante de Henry et se laissa gagner par les ténèbres qui l'attiraient un peu plus. Henry de son coté, luttait contre ses pulsions pour ne pas le tuer. Il était tellement en colère, en colère contre cet homme d'avoir fait du mal à Vicki et en colère contre lui d'avoir laisser Vicki seule. A voir, la lèvre fendu de l'homme et son œil salement amoché, Henry voyait bien que Vicki s'était défendue avec force.

Henry : Va dire à Amanda de ne plus jamais recommencer ça. Ou la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément.

Il poussa l'homme qui percuta une voiture avant de se relever pour aller prévenir son maître. Henry se précipita au coté de sa compagne. A part quelques égratignures et le faite qu'elle soit dans les vapes, elle semblait aller bien. Henry la souleva doucement pour la mettre dans la voiture.

Elle reprit connaissance doucement peut de temps après. Laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement.

Henry : Vicki, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se calma doucement.

Vicki : Tu n'étais pas là.

Henry : Je suis désolé.

Vicki : Tu n'étais pas là…

Henry : J'avais un compte à régler avec Amanda, je ne pensais pas que…

Vicki : Où allons-nous ?

Elle ne voulait pas de ses explications. Elle avait trop mal à la tête pour ça.

Henry : Voir le docteur Khalil.

Vicki : Non. Je veux rentrer, je voudrais dormir un peu avant d'aller voir l'éclipse.

Henry : Voir l'éclipse ?

Vicki : L'éclipse du soleil, aujourd'hui. Coreen me rabat les oreilles avec ça depuis plus d'un mois.

Henry : Tu ne l'as verra pas.

Vicki : C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais tu connais Coreen quand elle a une idée dans la tête.

Appartement de Mike Celluci. 4h00.

Une odeur de café, Mike ouvrit un œil, il faisait nuit dehors. Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Marie. Il quitta ses draps et enfila son pantalon avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Marie était là dans la cuisine assise en tailleur sur la table, une tasse de café à la main.

Mike : Marie…

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

Marie : Bonjour ou Bonsoir je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis sensé dire même après tant d'années.

Mike : Nous n'aurions pas du, tu es marié.

Marie : Oui ça je le sais. Mais peu importe, bientôt tout sera joué.

Il était intrigué par le son de sa voix. Elle semblait résignée et pourtant prête à combattre tout ceux qui se dresseraient au travers de son chemin.

Mike : Tu as faim ?

Marie : (dans un sourire) Oui.

Mike : Pancakes ?

Marie : Je suis anglaise…

Mike : Tu bois du café…

Marie : Je préfère le thé… Mais je dois avouer que j'ADORE les pancakes et attention je suis très exigeante.

Mike : Le dernier point je n'aurais pas eu de mal à le deviner.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Mike : Enfin si tu veux des pancakes, tu vas devoir descendre de la table parce comme tu le vois je n'ai pas d'autres plans de travail.

Marie : Un coup de main ?

Mike : Non merci ça ira.

Marie : Tant mieux parce que j'ai jamais su faire les pancakes.

Mike : Tu plaisantes ?

Marie : Non.

Mike : 500ans et tu ne sais pas faire les pancakes ! On aura tout vu.

Marie : Enfin si je sais les faire mais non.

Mike : Oula tu n'es pas vraiment claire.

Marie : Non moi c'est Marie !

Mike : Tu te crois drôle ?

Marie : Oui. Et pour ce qui concerne les pancakes je passe mon temps à les rater.

Le flic éclata de rire, décidément cette fille était adorable. Le faite qu'elle soit mariée lui revint brusquement en mémoire mais lorsqu'il porta son regard sur sa main gauche il découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas d'alliance.

Marie : Oui je suis mariée et pour info ce n'est qu'un mariage d'intérêt ça l'a toujours été.

Mike : Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?

Marie : Pas exactement. Je… J'ai vu votre regard et je ressens ce que vous ressentez. Je suis magicienne, Mike. Ca te pose un problème ?

Mike : Je n'aime pas le monde de la magie.

Marie : Seulement parce que ce monde vous a pris la femme que vous aimiez.

Mike n'aimait pas être mis à nu comme ça sur sa vie privée d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de sa vie amoureuse.

Marie : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que tu n'as pas de sentiments amoureux pour moi, mais je sais que je te plais quand même. Mais tu vois là, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.


	23. Chapter 23

Appartement d'Henry Fitzroy. 11h30. 

Vicki quitta le lit, elle avait mal au ventre, vraiment mal. Elle avait peur aussi, une angoisse sourde s'était installé au creux de son estomac. Elle marcha espérant passer la douleur, mais les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux prouvaient que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'effet. Elle se résigna à appeler Henry mais avant elle se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Vicki : Henry…

En un instant, le vampire fut aux cotés de la jeune femme et compris ce qui se passait.

Henry : Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital…

Vicki : (serrant les dents) Il fait jour, Henry ! Et je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi.

Henry : Vicki.

Vicki : Ecoute moi bien, Henry. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! De toute façon je ne peux pas bouger. Le bébé naîtra ici.

Henry : Ce n'est pas un hôpital.

Vicki : Alors ça le bébé s'en fout !

Elle haletait, elle était vraiment mal installée là sur le sol. Henry sortit son téléphone portable et téléphona au docteur Khalil avant d'aller chercher une couverture et des oreillers dans la chambre. Puis il aida Vicki à s'installer plus confortablement. Il l'observa, elle portait encore sa robe de soirée, trop fatiguée, elle s'était effondrer de fatigue et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. Doucement il lui glissa un coussin dans le dos pour caler ses reins. Elle grimaça de douleur. Il savait qu'elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait pas être en position de faiblesse.

Henry : Doucement Vicki, économise tes forces, ça risque d'être long.

Vicki : Je ne pourrais pas… Je n'y arriverais jamais.

Henry : Bien sûr que si.

Vicki : Non… Pas plus que je ne pourrais être mère.

Henry : On verra ça plus tard.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Vicki : Docteur…

Henry : (la coupant) Non, Betty et Coreen.

Vicki : L'éclipse.

Henry : Tu ne la verras pas cette année.

Henry alla ouvrir la porte avant de revenir auprès de sa compagne.

Coreen : Wooh !

Betty : Le bébé, déjà ?

Vicki : J'ai l'air de quoi ? De me relaxer ?

Henry fut surpris par la brève colère de Vicki. Doucement il lui caressa le visage pour qu'elle sente qu'il était là pour elle puis il jeta d'un coup d'œil ses marques à ses poignets. Elles n'avaient plus réagis depuis qu'elle avait reçu le sang de Marie. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long de son bras avant de lui prendre la main.

Coreen : Okaaaaayyyyyy.

Coreen prit brusquement les choses en main. Elle se pencha au dessus de Vicki et l'aida à réajuster son bassin, Vicki fut soulagé d'une énorme tension dans les reins. Vicki, même si elle ne la voyait pas, releva le regard vers son assistante.

Vicki : Tu as déjà mis au monde un bébé ?

Coreen : Euh oui enfin en quelques sortes… Quand je faisais un stage à l'hôpital. Je devais le faire à la morgue, j'ai fini à la maternité !

Henry : (cynique) Charmant !

Coreen : Bien Vicki, tu vas suivre ce que je vais te dire. On va commencer par ta respiration.

Mais alors que Vicki commençait à se calmer pour suivre les indications de Coreen, ses marques s'enflammèrent brusquement, Vicki poussa un hurlement de douleur qui déchira le cœur du vampire. Brusquement il sentit une présence malfaisante. Henry se leva rapidement et se tourna qui vola en éclats. Le vampire se figea en découvrant le père Cascioli, son ami prêtre dont, le démon Astaroth avait prit possession après avoir quitter le corps de Coreen. Mais la couleur rouge de ses yeux fit tout de suite comprendre à Henry qu'il se trouvait bien fasse au démon et non à son ami. Le vampire savait qu'il venait pour Vicki et pour le bébé, il devait les protéger à tout prix. Henry se jeta sur lui, mais le démon lui asséna un coup qui le projeta violemment contre le mur, Henry heurta ensuite le sol, affaibli. Betty se mit entre le démon et Vicki, la jeune détective ne pouvait pas se déplacer, elle était donc la seule capable de la protéger en attendant qu'Henry se relève. Elle n'utilisait que rarement la magie, mais Marie dans sa jeunesse, l'y avait formé au plus grand déplaisir du prince. Pourtant il s'était fait à l'idée et finalement avait continué à aider Betty à se former aux sciences occultes. La vieille femme à la voix enraillée, prononça une formule magique et une sorte de bulle de protection se forma autour d'elle et des deux autres femmes, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'étendre à Henry, elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle n'aurait plus assez de force pour protéger la future maman.

Astaroth/Cascioli : Tu peux essayer quelques tours sorcière ! Mais tes forces s'amenuiseront. J'aurais bientôt ce qui met dû !

Vicki : Jamais !

Vicki n'avait beau pas le voir, ni comprendre exactement ce qui se passait, elle savait que c'était le démon Astaroth qui était là, il voulait l'enfant qu'elle n'avait même pas encore mis au monde. Sa respiration saccadée et d'autant plus difficile à cause de la peur qui insinuait dans ses veines.

Coreen : Vicki ! Concentre-toi sur le bébé.

Betty de son coté maintenait la barrière magique, mais l'inquiétude la gagna un peu plus quand elle vit le démon se tourner vers le prince de la nuit.

Astaroth : Mais je vais d'abord en finir avec lui.

Marie : Faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

Marie ! Betty fut quelque peu soulagée de voir apparaître la jolie magicienne. Rapidement le combat s'engagea entre elle et le démon. Près de ce qu'il restait de la porte, Mike se tenait là, son arme à la main pointé sur le démon. Il profita d'un moment de « calme » dans le combat pour tirer une balle dans l'épaule d'Astaroth. Sous l'effet de l'énervement, le démon enfonça sa main dans le ventre de Marie, l'incompréhension se dessina sur le visage de l'immortelle pendant que le sang coulait le long du poignet du démon. Il retira aussi brutalement sa main puis poussa Marie qui atterrit près de son frère avant de se tourner vers Mike. Henry, toujours mal au point rampa jusqu'à sa sœur, les larmes aux yeux. Il observa la plaie, Marie était vraiment mal au point et Henry commençait à douter qu'elle s'en sorte même si elle était prise en charge immédiatement par un médecin.

Marie : Bois mon sang Henry… Avant qu'il ne m'en reste plus une goutte.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et elle arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Henry : Non Marie non… Tu dois garder tes forces.

Marie : C'est trop tard pour moi, mon cher frère. Je t'aime Henry.

Henry : Marie non...

Marie : Bois ! Fais le pour elles, elles ont besoin de toi. Pense au bébé…

Et pendant que le démon essayait d'abattre le mur de protection du docteur Segara tout en ignorant le flic qui le menaçait de son arme, Henry prit délicatement le poignet de sa sœur pour le porter à ses lèvres. Marie, déjà très affaiblie tomba dans une sorte de demi conscience et s'enfonça doucement dans un de ses souvenirs.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_La nuit imprégnait tous les alentours, la douce chaleur de la saison, couplé à celle du feu, faisait que Marie se sentait bien dans cette clairière au milieu de ce bois, que beaucoup considérait comme maléfique. Marie observa doucement sa compagne de voyage, Elizabeth Blount, la mère de son jeune frère. Les deux femmes avaient similairement le même age. Pourtant, Bessie semblait avoir déjà beaucoup souffert, voilà près de deux ans et demi qu'elles voyageaient ensemble, Bessie s'efforçait de lui apprendre ce que la princesse devait savoir de la magie maintenant que celle ci avait reçue son immortalité._

_Bessie :__ Ce que je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui, Marie, sera ma dernière leçon. Je dois désormais quitter le monde de la magie. _

_Marie :__ Mais…_

_Bessie :__ Il n'y a pas de « mais », princesse. Ce que je vais t'apprendre est vitale, ensuite tu devras retourner à la cour du roi. _

_Marie :__ Mais…_

_Bessie :__ Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?_

_Marie :__ Désolé maître. _

_Bessie :__ J'aime mieux ça. Catherine d'Aragon m'a chargé de t'enseigner tout ce que je savais, et on arrive enfin au terme de ce voyage initiatique. _

_Elizabeth se tourna pour attraper sa besace de toile dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Marie s'était souvent demandée ce qu'elle contenait sans jamais avoir eu le courage de demander à son maître. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et en sortit un livre, ou plutôt un grimoire. Il n'était pas très grand mais plutôt épais et semblait vraiment ancien. Elle le tendit à Marie, lui demandant de l'ouvrir à la première page. Doucement, le regard admiratif, Marie caressa la reliure de l'ouvrage puis la couverture où se trouvait incrusté deux objets de métal chacun d'un coté de la couverture, comme deux parties d'un médaillon qui attendait qu'on les rassemble. Machinalement Marie essaya d'en attraper un mais celui ci restait sceller au livre. Bessie posa sa main sur celle de son apprentie._

_Bessie :__ Certaines choses te sont destinées, d'autres pas. _

_Marie regarda son professeur soucieuse avant finalement ouvrir le grimoire comme son maître venait de le lui demander. Elle y découvrit une inscription calligraphiée avec une rare douceur d'une écriture qui semblait presque de la main d'un ange._

Ni tout à fait le jour, ni tout à fait la nuit.

Les enfants verront le jour et l'immortelle découvrira la nuit.

Pour que l'être de l'ombre découvre le jour et que les ténèbres retombent dans la nuit.

C'est ainsi que l'équilibre sera préservé pour le bien de l'humanité.

_Bessie :__ Cette inscription sera la fin du voyage et le début d'une belle histoire. _

_Marie :__ Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?_

_Bessie :__ Tu le découvriras quand le moment sera venu mais sache que la réponse est maintenant en partie dans ton sang. Maintenant j'ai terminé la partie magique de mon voyage, il est temps pour moi de rendre les armes. _

_**FLASHBACK**_


	24. Chapter 24

Henry venait de terminer de s'abreuver à la source de vie de Marie alors que celle ci rendait son dernier soupir. Henry retenait ses larmes pourtant la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur était intense. Il venait de perdre sa sœur avec laquelle il avait passé pratiquement les 500 dernières années, jusqu'ici il avait toujours pu compter sur elle, et encore aujourd'hui elle était venue alors qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, et elle venait de mourir par sa faute. Avec le regain de force qu'il venait d'obtenir et l'énergie du désespoir, il se jeta sur le démon, toutefois il ne fut pas assez rapide pour sauver Mike, dont le démon venait de briser la nuque dans un bruit sourde d'os. Henry frappa Astaroth, avec force et colère, se nourrissant des pleurs de Vicki, il devait la protéger coûte que coûte, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Pourtant le démon était fort et visant la fenêtre masquer par le rideau protégeant l'entrée de la lumière du soleil, il l'envoya au travers la pièce. Le pauvre Henry fut défenestré. Le soleil envahie brusquement la pièce, réchauffant notamment le visage de Vicki, il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune détective pour comprendre.

Vicki : Henry !

Astaroth : J'ai été assez patient jusqu'ici. Neuf mois c'est déjà assez long !

Le démon s'attaqua à la protection magique de Betty avec rage. Betty malgré le chagrin résista avec force. Pourtant quelques larmes s'insinuèrent dans ses yeux avant de glisser le long de ses joues.

Coreen : Vicki fait un effort, s'il te plait, il faut que tu pousses.

Vicki : Non ! Je n'en peux plus.

Coreen : Vicki ! Fais un effort.

Vicki : Pourquoi faire ? Henry est mort…

Le dire à haute voix fut comme un nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur, elle se sentait mal, complètement épuisée. Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le canapé où elle s'était laissé tomber plus tôt.

Coreen : Tu vas mourir…

Vicki : Peu importe maintenant…

Coreen : (haussant la voix pour la faire réagir) Et tu laisserais l'enfant d'Henry mourir ? Lui qui désirait tellement ce bébé.

Dehors le soleil continua de décliner pour finalement atteindre l'apogée de l'éclipse. Vicki poussa un hurlement et du peu de force qui lui restait, elle poussa, poussa toujours un peu plus avant de finalement entendre un autre cri. Celui de son enfant cette fois. L'enfant d'Henry.

Coreen : C'est une petite fille Vicki, une magnifique petite fille.

La jeune femme coupa le cordon ombilical et glissa le nouveau né dans une des serviettes que Henry avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Pendant se temps le démon se déchaîna sur le bouclier qu'essayait faiblement de maintenir l'experte en démonologie.

Vicki : Je… Coreen quelque chose ne va pas.

Coreen constata que son amie allait mettre un autre enfant au monde et ça lui faisait peur, Vicki était déjà très faible.

Coreen : Tu vas devoir faire encore un effort, Vicki.

Vicki : Non je n'en peux plus.

Le démon finit par abattre le mur de protection de Betty, la vieille femme s'effondra à terre pendant que le démon arracha l'enfant des bras de sa mère, sans même se soucier des deux autres femmes. Astaroth se dirigea vers la porte le nouveau né sous le bras. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, un homme surgit devant lui. Le vampire fou de colère plaqua un médaillon très ancien sur le poitrail du démon, qui s'effondra en poussière. Le vampire usa de sa rapidité pour attraper l'enfant avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Betty : Henry ! Le soleil !

En effet le soleil qui commençait déjà à récupérer ses facultés de source lumineuse, illumina le visage d'Henry de ses rayons, mais celui ci s'en moquait préférant poser son regard sur le trésor qu'il tenait dans ses bras. De son coté Betty à terre observait son ancien amant. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il était pâle. Elle était impressionnée par la douceur qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Elle le vit brusquement relever la tête quand Vicki poussa un cri de douleur qui se rapprochait plus d'un cri de désespoir.

Henry : Vicki !

Vicki : Henry… C'est bien toi ?

Henry : Oui c'est bien moi trésor.

Vicki : Le soleil…

Henry : Je ne sais pas.

Le vampire donna l'enfant à Betty avant de retirer les coussins derrière le dos de Vicki et de prendre la place. Vicki prit bien appui sur le vampire, rassurée d'être dans ses bras, de sentir sa présence.

Henry : Il faut que tu fasses un dernier effort.

Il lui fallut près d'un quart d'heure pour mettre au monde, leur deuxième enfant. Celui ci était tellement petit. Coreen répéta l'opération.

Coreen : C'est un beau garçon.

Elle glissa l'enfant dans les bras de Vicki mais rapidement, la détective lui demande de le reprendre. La jeune femme pouvait à peine tenir sa tête droite.

Henry : (inquiet) Vicki…

Il sentait son cœur faiblir peu à peu.

Vicki : Henry… Prend soin des bébés pour moi.

Henry : Vicki non…

Vicki : Tu savais que je devrais mourir un jour.

Henry lui prit le poignet, mais elle le repoussa avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Vicki : Si c'est pour devoir vivre loin de toi, je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je t'aime Henry.

Henry : Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui caressa le haut de l'oreille juste avant qu'elle ne perd connaissance. Doucement il la senti plongé, elle avait perdu trop de sang et son cœur faiblissait, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter de battre. Ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de laisser son corps reposer sur le sol. Le vampire releva un regard plein de larmes sur les autres femmes, Betty et Coreen pleuraient chacune tenant un de ses enfants dans les bras, tout ce qui lui restait de Vicki, plus loin les corps de Mike et Marie gisaient inerte sur le sol. Il avait vaincu le démon mais à quel prix…

Betty : Je suis désolé Henry.

Mais alors qu'il allait se laisser aller à son chagrin, le cœur de Vicki se remit brusquement à battre. Henry resta un moment interdit comme si son cerveau avait du mal à digérer l'information. Le gémissement de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité. Il la serra dans ses bras.

Vicki : Tu m'étouffes.

Le vampire eut un rire nerveux. Il venait de perdre sa sœur, mais il n'aurait pas eu la force de la perdre elle aussi.

Henry : Désolé.

Vicki : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Le soleil, j'ai eu peur que tu sois mort.

Henry : J'aurais dû.

Vicki : J'ai entendu Marie…

Henry : Marie et Mike se sont sacrifiés pour nous, pour nos enfants…

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra contre lui quand elle fondit en larmes. Mais un des bébés se mit à pleurer. Vicki tendit les bras, Coreen lui donna l'enfant.

Henry : Voilà notre fils Vicki.

La jeune femme, aveugle, lui caressa doucement le visage, submergé par un flot d'émotions.

Vicki : Comment est-il ?

Henry : (serrant la mère et l'enfant dans ses bras) Il est parfait. Les jumeaux sont parfaits, Vicki.

Vicki : Pourquoi personne ne s'est rendu compte que j'attendais des jumeaux ?

Poussant les débris de bois de la porte, le docteur Khalil entra dans ce qui était normalement l'appartement du vampire mais qui pour le moment ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille. Il s'approcha de Mike et lui prit le pouls avant d'en faire autant avec Marie.

Tom : Parce que le plus fragile des deux c'est protéger ainsi.

Vicki : Protégé de quoi ?

Tom : Du démon… de vous.

Vicki : De moi ? Pourquoi ?

Tom : Vous accumuliez la magie.

Vicki : Je ne…

Henry : Bien sûr que si.

Thomas Khalil s'approcha du groupe toujours à terre. Vicki semblait épuisée et ne tenait assise que grâce à l'action de son compagnon.

Tom : Alors monsieur Fitzroy, qu'est ce que ça fait de ne plus être un vampire ?

Henry : Je suis un vampire…

Tom : Alors qu'est ce que vous faites au soleil ? Vous êtes désormais un immortel au même titre que mademoiselle Nelson.

Vicki : Je ne suis pas immortelle…

Tom : Maintenant si. En vous offrant son sang à tous les deux, Marie vous a fait ce précieux cadeau. Ses deux petits anges ont-ils des prénoms ?

Vicki : Eden Marie Fitzroy et…

Henry : …et Daniel Mike Fitzroy.

Cela lui faisait bizarre, mais il devait bien ça, le flic avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de Vicki. Le vampire posa son regard sur le corps de cet homme dont le seul tord avait été d'aimer une femme à la folie. Et il le comprenait, comment ne pas aimer Vicki.

Thomas Khalil ramassa le médaillon et en sépara les deux moitiés, il connaissait ce médaillon pour en avoir déjà entendu parler dans les livres. Il se demandait si les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce avait idée de sa puissance. Ce médaillon était extrêmement ancien, normalement incrusté dans un grimoire, selon la prophétie seul l 'élu pourrait retirer les deux parties du médaillon pour les réunir. Thomas les sépara et tendit les deux moitiés à Henry.

Tom : Gardez ça précieusement, cela protégera les jumeaux durant leur vie.

Henry les prit distraitement, il sentait la respiration de la jeune femme se faire plus lente, elle venait de plonger dans le sommeil. Coreen récupéra l'enfant que la jeune détective semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher. Henry se mit debout et souleva doucement le corps affaibli de sa compagne. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi faible, pas même quand elle était dans le coma. En même temps, sans le sang de Marie, Vicki serait morte, il n'aimait pas cette idée de la perdre. Marie lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau avant de partir pourtant cela n'atténuait pas sa peine qui s'insinuait dans son cœur. Marie avait pendant longtemps été son seul soutien, sa seule amie, la seule qui pouvait le comprendre. Henry posa amoureusement la jeune femme sur le lit, et recouvra son corps frêle d'une couverture.

Henry : Dors mon amour, tu l'as bien mérité.

Quand il quitta la pièce, Betty lui glissa sa fille dans les bras. Henry l'observa, avant de récupérer la télécommande des stores pour ouvrir les quelques stores qui n'avaient pas été arraché pendant la bagarre. Le soleil inonda la pièce de sa lumière doré. Le spectacle était magnifique, Henry s'approcha pour observer la ville, il avait du mal à imaginer, ce que ses changements allaient provoquer dans sa vie.


	25. Chapter 25

Cimetière. Un mois plus tard.

Vicki s'approcha et posa un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de Mike, effleurant sa photo du bout des doigts. Une larme s'échappa le long de sa joue.

Vicki : Je suis désolé, Mike, le prix à payer a été trop lourd pour toi.

Expliquer la mort de Mike et Marie n'avait pas été simple, entre la naissance des enfants et le chagrin, Vicki avait eu du mal à se remettre physiquement, elle avait même fait un séjour à l'hôpital. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait du mal à rester trop longtemps debout. Par chance, la voyant ainsi, la police n'avait pas insisté. Vicki avait découvert à ses dépends que cette immortalité, ne signifiait pas une guérison et une cicatrisation rapide des blessures. Elle se releva une main sur les reins et rejoignit son amant sur la tombe de Marie dans une partie plus discrète du cimetière, elle s'était forcé à mémoriser. Henry avait pas mal débattu pour inscrire la véritable date de naissance de Marie sur la pierre. Vicki se glissa dans ses bras, elle savait que pour l'ancien vampire s'était vraiment difficile, Henry lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été bien souvent très proches mais elle avait du mal à se représenter ce que signifiait de pouvoir compter et d'être proche de quelqu'un pendant près de cinq siècles.

Henry : On devrait partir. On va rater l'avion sinon.

Vicki : Je sais.

Henry : Tu connais Coreen, les « au revoir » ne se feront pas en cinq minutes.

Vicki : Je le sais ça aussi.

Henry : Et puis en attendant elle risque de trop gâter Eden et Daniel.

Vicki : Oh alors je crois qu'il faut vraiment y aller.

Main dans la main, les deux amants rejoignirent la BMW sur le parking près à prendre la direction de l'appartement de Coreen qui devait les conduire tout deux à l'aéroport. La naissance des jumeaux et la mort de Mike et Marie avaient fait changer Vicki d'avis sur le faite de quitter Toronto et même si le démon n'était plus de ce monde. Cette ville lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux, qu'ils soient bons au mauvais, à chaque fois son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Henry conduisait doucement, vivre à la lumière du soleil, avait nécessité quelques adaptations dans sa vie. Vicki posa sa tête contre la vitre, imaginant le paysage autour d'elle en fonction de ses souvenirs. Elle n'aimait pas être dépendante, pour elle aussi s'adapter lui demandait du temps. Il lui avait fallu de tomber enceinte pour que leurs vies soient brusquement changer, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Finalement s'était peut-être ça la destinée, donnait mais demandait une contre partie en échange, mais elle s'abstient de le dire à Henry, elle ne voulait pas le blesser dans ses croyances. Doucement elle se laissa porter par le sommeil, épuisée des quelques efforts qu'elle avait dû esquisser.

Miami. 

Serrant Vicki dans ses bras, Henry observait le soleil se lever sur l'océan. Ses quarante dernières années, cela était devenu un rituel et ce même si, Vicki ne pouvait le voir, Chaque samedi, Henry lui racontait ce qu'il voyait pendant qu'elle en ressentait les effets sur sa peau. Henry aimait le soleil, ce qui était plutôt normal quand on avait passez plus de 450ans dans les ténèbres et elle aimait être dans ses bras.

Henry : J'aime les levés de soleil…

Vicki : Ca j'ai finis par le savoir.

Henry : Et tu sais ce que j'aime encore plus que le soleil ?

Vicki : Laisse-moi deviner. Tes enfants !

Henry : Vicki !

Vicki : Quoi ? Je suis dans le vrai.

Henry : Et dire que je vais devoir te supporter pour l'éternité !

Vicki : (faussement choquée) Henry !

Henry : On devrait rentrer à la maison avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Vicki : J'aimerais faire un tour en ville avant.

Henry : Tout ce que tu veux trésor.

Vicki : Dis moi tu ne te lasses jamais ?

Henry : (inquiet) De quoi ?

Vicki : Ca fait près de 41ans que tu m'appelles trésor.

Henry : Je continuerais pendant encore 100ans si tu veux toujours de moi jusque là.

Vicki : C'est une proposition ça ?

Henry : Epouse moi Vicki.

Vicki : Henry je… Quoi ?

Henry : Epouse moi.

Vicki : Henry… Pourquoi maintenant.

Henry : Parce que je t'aime, parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Vicki : Ca fait 40ans qu'on est ensemble, pourquoi maintenant ?

Henry : J'y pense depuis longtemps, bien avant que tu sois immortelle. Je t'aime Vicki et j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache.

Vicki : Et on se marierait quand ? Dans 20ans ?

Henry : Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Vicki : Maintenant ?

Henry : Deviendrais tu sourdes en plus d'être aveugle ?

Vicki : Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa, la serrant dans ses bras amoureusement.

Henry : Appelons les enfants qu'ils nous rejoignent à l'église.

Vicki : Oui faisons ça.

Henry : Tu es sûre que tu le veux ?

Vicki : Oui.

Eglise Catholique St Hugh. 

Sur le parvis de l'église, Henry et Vicki attendaient main dans la main en silence. Réfléchissant à la folie qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

Henry : Les voilà !

Les deux amants se levèrent et Vicki se laissa guider par son compagnon, elle n'avait plus de problème avec sa cécité, de toute façon quoi qu'elle fasse, elle savait qu'elle vivrait toujours avec, car même si la maladie qui la rongeait par le passé avait cessé sa progression, elle n'avait pas récupéré des facultés qu'elle avait perdu.

Eden : Maman, papa.

Vicki serra sa fille contre son cœur avant d'en faire autant avec son fils puis avec Coreen.

N'importe qui, qui passait par là aurait trouvé la scène étrange, Eden et Daniel avait aujourd'hui 40ans alors que physiquement Henry faisait la vingtaine et Vicki la trentaine. Coreen elle était désormais une vieille femme.

Coreen : Hé doucement Vicki, je ne suis plus toute jeune.

Vicki : Pardon, mon amie.

Daniel : Alors quelle est cette bonne nouvelle qui nous a fait changer notre lieu de rendez vous ?

Henry observa ses enfants, Eden et Daniel ressemblaient beaucoup à Marie et pourtant ils étaient aussi têtus et énergique que leur mère. Et si tout deux officiaient dans la police, ils possédaient également une agence de détectives privés avec plusieurs employés sous leurs ordres pour la plupart formé au monde du surnaturel. Chacun portait en permanence au cou sa moitié du médaillon et cela avait crée entre eux un lien magique bien plus puissance que celui qu'ils disposaient de par leur gémellité.

Henry : Vicki et moi allons nous marier !

Daniel : Maintenant ?

Vicki : Oui.

Eden : C'est génial.

Coreen : J'ai cru que vous ne le feriez pas avant ma mort. Mes félicitations.

Eden : Pourquoi tant de hâte, après toutes ses années ?

Coreen : Eden ! Ne les fait pas changer d'avis, okay ! Si eux ont toute l'éternité, moi pas.

Heureux les cinq entrèrent dans l'église pour sceller le destin de ce couple qui l'allait traverser l'éternité ensemble, probablement un des plus dure défis et la plus belle chose que leur est offert…

**FIN**


End file.
